The Undead Whose Heart Still Beats
by MaskedExorcist
Summary: A vampire and a human… No. It shouldn't have been. Never, should it have been. And yet… It couldn't be stopped nor prevented. Vampirism. A curse… Or blessing? All have different opinions. The town sees him as a creature. Some as a monster and some as a guardian. But these two see it from a different standpoint. Supernatural/drama/romance/humor. Laven later on. T just in case. AU.
1. A Fated Encounter

**Summary: A vampire and a human… No. It shouldn't have been. Never, should it have been. And yet… It couldn't be stopped nor prevented. Vampirism. A curse… Or blessing? All have different opinions. The town sees him as a creature. Some as a monster and some as a guardian. But they see it from a different standpoint. Supernatural/drama/romance/humor. Laven later on. T just in case. AU.**

 **Warning: There will most likely be mistakes and grammatical errors simply because we aren't perfect. We will mess up a lot. That being said, if there're any mistakes, please tell and one of us (Pyro) will fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own D. Gray-man. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino. All we own is this story and a bunch of random things.**

 **Pyro: I gotta say it... It feels weird not to... On to the crap!**

* * *

 **Edits made on 7-14-16**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Fated Encounter

The night was peaceful. Very few people could be seen walking about on the streets. The night sky was pitch black with the exception of the millions of small, twinkling lights that covered the dark expanse. Massive balls of gas and flames so far away they looked smaller than the tip of a needle.

' _The universe really is filled with amazing things, isn't it?_ ' A simple thought. A thought silently asked more often than most believed. With this thought, he started to remember all he had seen in his long life.

In just a short timespan, a fraction of how long the Earth had been rotating around the sun, humanity had gone from depending heavily on agriculture to depending on technology. Things had gone from gas-fueled (such as lanterns) to the use of electricity. And even humans' minds had developed to go along with the changes around them. Seeing a human walking used to be common and a man in a carriage was rare, almost non-existent. But now, things were the opposite. Everyone had a car and almost nobody walked anymore. The changes were almost unbelievable and were happening too fast for him to fully comprehend anything around him.

A sigh passed his lips and seemed to echo down the near empty street. "How have things changed so much…?" A whispered thought was unconsciously spoken and without knowing he absent-mindedly reached up and rubbed at the scar on his cheek.

Occupied by his thoughts, the man didn't realize just how much he had spaced out until he turned the corner and bumped into another person. They both stumbled back, giving small grunts of surprise, and looked up. Neither of them expected the appearance of the other, and in the end, it caused interest on both sides even from just a glance.

The man the scarred one had bumped into had startlingly bright red hair, completely unlike the auburn color most red-heads had, and yet the color seemed natural. His hair was pulled up by a bandana, and over his right eye was a black eyepatch. His one visible eye was a brilliant emerald green, and he was dressed mostly in black, though his shirt had hints of red in it. And right now the man's visible eye was looking him over, just as he had done.

The scarred man knew his appearance was just as odd as the other's, if not more so. He had pure white hair - which also happened to be natural, stormy gray eyes that were almost like hazy mirrors and a scar that ran up his cheek, over his eye, and to his forehead where it ended in an upside-down pentacle. In the middle of the scar, below his eye, was a secondary mark that crossed it and nearly ran across to the bridge of his nose. He wore black and white monochrome-colored clothes, including a hooded jacket and a pair of black gloves.

"Ah? I'm sorry…" The redhead said sheepishly, grinning crookedly. "I was spaced out."

"Don't worry. No harm done. I was actually spaced out myself." The scarred man spoke softly with a smile before glancing at the redhead's clothing again. "Should you really be dressed like that so late? You practically blend in with the night."

"Nah, it's all good. Usually, I'm not missed 'cuz of my hair. Are you worried I'm on my way to rob some place or go on a murder spree?" The redhead chuckled before realizing something. "The name's Lavi, by the way." He said and offered a hand.

"Allen, Allen Walker." The scarred man spoke, taking the others hand and shaking it firmly. "To be completely honest, I was just worried about you being attacked. Now I'm worrying you might be the attacker."

"Really? No, no, I could never get away with it even if I wanted!" Lavi laughed. "I look too weird. I'm more interested in college, anyway."

Allen couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. "I'm glad. Now I won't have to worry about seeing you on the news. Cops would question me and that'd be a hassle." He joked.

"Aw, is that your only concern? And here I was, thinking that humanity has finally started caring about strangers." Lavi grinned, his eye twinkling mischievously. "Don't worry, if I end up on the news I'll give a special shout out to you."

Allen put his hand to his chest with a small gasp before speaking with false gratitude. "Really? You would do that? No, you don't have to do that for me."

"It would be an honor!" Lavi spoke with a fake polite tone. "Besides, I aim to please!~"

Allen couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. "That sounded so weird." As he laughed, his soft smile slowly grew to a grin. Before it could be seen, though, his hand was raised and covered what would have been a bright grin.

Lavi's expression dropped to a pout. "Wha? But it's a common phrase! Okay, well it's not as common as it used to be, but still!" His eye glowed. "... It's because of the testosterone, isn't it? Teenagers, man~ They just gotta go take everything and think it's a different meaning~"

Allen couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected reply, a faint and hardly noticeable blush crossing his pale cheeks. After his laughing had calmed, he spoke with a smile though not as soft as before and holding more amusement. "You are most likely the strangest person I've ever met. And whether you believe it or not, I'm older than I look. So, it's not what you think."

Lavi beamed at what he assumed was a compliment. "Aw, thanks!" He paused thoughtfully. "Really? Unless you're some old man in disguise, you'd have to be in your late teens or early twenties, right?" He looked Allen over once again as if to make sure wrinkles and old age wouldn't start appearing before his eye.

Allen couldn't help but smirk slightly. "What if I said I was over three hundred years old?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Oh, ha ha," Lavi rolled his eye in amusement. "Okay, so I befriended an immortal being. Teach me your ways, Sensei! How have you managed to keep smooth skin even after soooo long?~"

Allen, deciding to play along, stood straight and lifted his head, attempting to appear almost wise. "Simple young one. I am a magical being beyond your level of comprehension." He nodded wisely.

"I'm insulted." Lavi said with completely fake hurt, "I'll have you know I'm at the top of my class, and this coming from a person who was accepted into Harvard and Yale, among plenty of other colleges! I know everything.~"

Allen's eyes widened upon hearing this before clapping slowly. "Well my good sir, it appears you are a genius. How have you not discovered the secret to immortality yet before today?" He spoke in a near snobbish voice though did not lack surprise and a small amount of amazement.

"Good question." Lavi nodded seriously. "Ah, maybe because I'm not the most social of the butterflies~" he said weirdly, though what he just said was clearly a lie. "And how might you have discovered it?"

"Three hundred years ago!" Allen started in an overly exaggerated tone, his eyes closed and face neutral. "A man walked up to me and simply said one sentence. ' _I curse you with immortality!_ ' to which he walked away shortly after. Though, as he left, I swear I heard him say in a sing-song tone ' _Have fun with that_ '. Strange man. Smelled of alcohol as well."

"Oh, how delightful! And how has the immortal life been like? It's clearly been doing you favors~" Lavi snickered. ' _How did I get into a conversation about immortality with a stranger…?_ '

With a dramatic flip of his near shoulder length hair, Allen huffed. "It's been amazing. I can't even break a nail!" Unable to keep up the act, he broke into a small fit of laughter. After a few moments to calm down, he spoke again. "Sorry. You must have something better to do than listen to this stupidity."

"Not really, no." Lavi chuckled. "But I probably should get back. I told my roommate I'd be back about an hour ago. Not that he cares or anything, but still." He shrugged and hesitated slightly. "Will I see you again? You seem like a pretty awesome person."

"You should have told me sooner. I would have shut up a long time ago." Allen smiled. "I wander around every night. By the end of the night, I've covered almost all of town. All you have to do is look outside and I think you'd be able to see me." He said, glancing at his white hair.

"Walking in the dark? That's pretty dangerous, ya know. Unless you're one of those people who are doing all the kidnappings~" Lavi winked jokingly. "But yeah, I'll keep an eye out for you, then. Probably tomorrow if I don't get held up by something."

"Trust me, you'd never catch me kidnapping someone." Allen chuckled lightly. "And that sounds cool. I'll see you around." As he finished speaking, Allen turned and slowly walked back down the street he came from with a simple wave to the redhead behind him. Lavi grinned and watched him leave for a few seconds before he himself turned around and walked away.

* * *

Lavi made his way towards their unannounced meeting spot. They'd been meeting up for a few days now, and he felt more intrigued every time he left. He'd never once come across a person as unique as Allen, and just thinking about him made the man smile. He reached the area by around nine and leaned against the wall, humming out of sheer boredom and as a way to pass the time while he waited.

Lavi heard a faint sigh cut across his humming and looked up to see Allen walking down the street towards him with his head down.

"Allen!" He called out with a smile. "How are you?"

Allen snapped to attention, looking up. For a second he looked confused before he remembered. "Lavi." He said quietly then smiled. "You're here early. I thought I'd be first like usual. I'm pretty good, though tired. What about you?"

"Yeah, you look kind of rough, man. You sure you're doin' alright?" Lavi looked in concern. "And yeah, I finished up my work and notes early since there wasn't as much."

"That's cool, man," Allen said as he leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. "I didn't get much sleep and woke with the worst headache. Plus I'm getting hungry."

"Wanna go grab something to eat and crash at my place? Yu's gone for a while so you don't have to worry about intruding or anything like that. My treat." Lavi offered kindly.

Allen looked at Lavi in mild surprise. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had been generous enough to help him with anything, let alone letting him stay the night at their house. Without thinking on it much, Allen nodded with a small smile. "Sounds good."

"Alright, sweet! Where do you want to go?" Lavi pocketed his hands and pushed himself away from the wall.

Allen stood slowly as he thought. "Anywhere's good. I'm not really a picky eater."

Lavi nodded and started walking. "I guess we'll just go to the nearest place as long as it's not those super expensive ones."

Allen chuckled lightly. "Is it weird I don't really like those expensive places? I mean, a lot of the time, you're paying for the decoration rather than the food. That's not weird right?"

"Nah, I totally understand. The food might be good but it's just a waste if it's that expensive. You'd be better off just making it yourself." Lavi shook his head in exasperation.

"I went to this one restaurant a few months ago and spent thirty dollars on slices of meat they didn't even bother to cook. Said it was the house special." Allen said with a shrug as they walked down the street. "Fast food is more healthy if you ask me."

"It is if you think about it." Lavi chuckled and glanced around at the buildings.

Allen looked around, already knowing every inch of the street by memory. "You know, this is probably one of my favorite streets. Especially during holidays. Everyone decorates, though it's always simple. But no matter what, it feels the most peaceful."

Lavi took in the atmosphere and nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I've always liked this street, too. It's just so lively, but not loud."

"And everyone knows each other. Like one giant family." Allen said with a soft smile and softer chuckle.

"You're right. It's so serene." Lavi smiled and spotted a restaurant, "Ah, there. It doesn't look too bad." He pointed.

Allen followed Lavi's gaze and caught sight of a small restaurant seemingly squeezed in between two larger buildings with little to no decor around it other than a sign. He smiled slightly and nodded. "It looks relatively unknown. I like it already."

"It looks quaint. Maybe they'll have coffee." Lavi chuckled. He obsessed over coffee, especially after having pulled a few all-nighters, mainly because of school and his curiosity to see how long he could last.

They walked to the door side by side before Allen opened it for Lavi. "Age before beauty and all that," Allen said when he saw Lavi's slightly raised eyebrow.

"Then you should be going in first mister three-hundred-year-old man." Lavi chuckled but walked in first with Allen following him in.

The restaurant was as small on the inside as it was on the outside, though larger than one might have thought. There were at least a dozen tables and a small bar in front of a wall-length window showing into the kitchen. There was a total of four staff from what they could see; one in the kitchen, one in the bar and two acting as waiters for the few customers there.

Looking around, Lavi noticed a small sign on the wall next to them saying to seat themselves. With a smile, he gently elbowed Allen before pointing at the sign. "Why not do what the great sign says?" Lavi chuckled.

Allen nodded with an amused smile and walked over to a table that sat next to a window showing the street they just came in from. He watched Lavi sit across from him before one of the two waiters walked up to their table and handed them their menus. The two scanned over the menus thoughtfully and soon decided what they were going to order. As they waited for the waiter to take their orders, they chatted lightly about menial things.

After a few minutes, the waiter returned and took their orders. He walked away but returned shortly after with a glass of water and a cup of coffee. The two boys thanked the waiter before going back to their simple conversation.

"I'm just saying, though, don't you think it's odd that we always meet up during the nighttime?" Lavi shrugged, sipping his coffee happily.

"It can't be helped. The night's nice, though. There's really nobody around and I don't have to worry about being judged. I'm not the only one that feels like people are always watching, right?" Allen asked, staring out the window at a passing couple.

"I can understand that…" Lavi nodded some. "But still, I think it's nice to go out and enjoy the sunlight."

Allen chuckled lightly. "I'd rather enjoy it from indoors."

"So you're more of an indoor person." Lavi nodded and smiled.

Allen looked at his reflection in his glass of water with a sad smile. "I wasn't always. I used to love running around and hiking and all that. But one day I got sick and… Yeah…"

Lavi froze. "O-oh… I'm so sorry… that was really insensitive of me." He apologized quickly.

Allen looked up at Lavi with a smile that Lavi was quickly becoming used to. "Don't worry about it. I can still do a lot. Just, not with a lot of people around."

Lavi gave him an unsure look but nodded. "Right…" He looked up and saw their ordered food coming their way. He immediately brightened up and smiled again. "Ooh, it looks good!"

Allen frowned momentarily, feeling like he made the conversation almost awkward, before looking at the coming waiter. His eyes practically lit up as he saw the steaming plates. "It really does…"

"Ah, I'm so hungry~" Lavi grinned eagerly as the food was set down and began to eat. "Mm~ It is good~"

Allen laughed lightly at Lavi's reaction before taking a bite of his own meal, his laughter immediately ceasing. "It's beautiful…"

"See? It's amazing!" Lavi nodded happily and took another bite, sighing in content.

Within a few short minutes, Allen's meal was practically non-existent and his plate almost perfectly cleaned. He leaned back in his chair and stretched lightly. "So good~!"

"Right?" Lavi finished up the rest of his food and sat back, finishing off his coffee. "We definitely need to come here again!"

"Definitely! But we can't tell anyone about it. People will invade and it'll lose its peaceful environment." Allen said with a smile, looking again at the small restaurant.

"Yeah, no way. This is our little secret." Lavi winked… or blinked. It was hard to tell.

Allen nodded in agreement before the waiter returned with the check and took their empty plates. "You two be careful tonight, a'right? There's rumors goin' 'round 'bout a vampire."

"Vampire?" Lavi echoed. "And people are believing something like that?" He paused and shrugged, continuing, "Well, people will go along with anything. I guess I'm one of them."

"There's multiple people that have seen it, actually. They wake up with marks on their necks but never remembering what the vampire looks like. Some call him a monster, but some call him a guardian." The waiter said.

"A guardian?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Apparently, he doesn't kill and ever since he showed up, almost all the towns bad luck has vanished. But like I said, nobody knows much about him so no one can really say."

"Strange…" Lavi said. Paying for their meals, he grinned and waved to the waiter as they walked out. "Vampire, huh…"

Allen looked at Lavi with a raised eyebrow as he followed him out of the restaurant. "Do you really believe in vampires? They're just a myth, aren't they?"

"There's nothing wrong with imagining." Lavi crossed his arms behind his head casually as he spoke, "And besides, you believe in immortal, magical beings, don't you?"

"I never once said that," Allen spoke almost defensively. "That was nothing more than a stupid joke and you know it."

"Kidding, kidding." Lavi laughed. "I don't know, I think it's an interesting idea, but certainly not something I'd like to get attacked by or anything like that. Besides, it's just that, an idea." he shrugged.

Allen stayed silent for a few moments with a thoughtful expression on his face. "But what if they did exist? What would you do or what would you think?"

Lavi stared down at the ground in thought as he considered it. "You know, I'm honestly not that sure. I can say one thing but that might not be how I actually would react at all…"

"What do you think you would say?" Allen asked, looking at Lavi curiously." It's a metaphorical question so it's okay to give a weird answer."

"Er, right…" Lavi rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I think it might just be a mutual relationship. Don't try to drain me and I won't bring out the holy water that I don't even have." He said the last bit with a joking tone.

"What?" Allen laughed. "How do you even know the vampire would listen long enough?"

"I don't, and that kind of unnerves me!" Lavi chuckled. "Maybe I'd do like how you would in those typical Japanese myths; confuse it and make a run for it before it tries to kill me! I know a few good hideyholes that I could disappear into for the rest of my life."

"Aw~ But if you disappeared for the rest of your life, I'd be bored~" Allen whined with a small pout.

"No need to worry, I'd invite you to join my cramped hiding place~ Company is always nice~" Lavi grinned.

"Yay~!" Allen smiled happily before laughing. "Why are we so weird?"

"Why not? Weirdness is a good thing." Lavi shrugged and lead the way back to where he was staying. "It's not very big but hey, it works." He said.

Allen looked around the apartment and nodded slightly. "Better than some of the places I've stayed at..." Allen muttered before yawning.

"Is it? Well, go ahead and go to sleep, man. I can tell you need it." Lavi chuckled and sat down in a chair.

Allen nodded before going into the closest room. He noticed the room was entirely dark, even with a light on. It was mostly blue and black aside from a beautiful lotus flower that sat in the top part of an hourglass. He looked at the small mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection. He opened his mouth for an audible sigh and immediately saw his fangs. He closed his mouth and bit his lip before laying on the bed and falling asleep with one last thought.

' _He can never know._ '

* * *

 **Pyro: DONE. Callin it. On to the next chappie~ Damn it now I'm thinkin of the movie Chappie…**

 **Exo: I'm not part of this society. I don't remember if I've seen that. …. Well, anyway! Thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd be so kind, and we'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Pyro: Please enjoy our stupidity that came with writing this~ Until then, fave, follow, read the stuff we wrote on our own pages (links on profile) and review. See ya~ c(X**

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

"Three hundred years ago!" Allen started in an overly exaggerated tone, his eyes closed and face neutral. "A man walked up to me and simply said one sentence. 'I curse you with immortality!' to which he walked away shortly after. Though as he left I swear I heard him sing 'Have fun with that'. Strange man. Smelled of alcohol as well."

Exo: XDD I just imagine "You are now immortal! Have fun~ KTHXBYE! *skips away*

Pyro: XD Exactly!

* * *

"Aw, is that your only concern? And here I was, thinking that humanity has finally started caring about strangers." Lavi grinned, his eye twinkling mischievously. "Don't worry, if I end up on the news I'll give a special shout out to you."

"PLease God no!" Allen shouted

Pyro: XDDD

Exo: XDD Looooool poor Allen XD

* * *

Pyro: *sees a misspelling* "I am to please"… Lavi… Please explain before dirty shit happens XD *am gets corrected to aim* Still dirty but not as bad XD

Exo: But dirty is good ;)

* * *

Allen, deciding to play along, stood straight and lifted his head, attempting to appear almost wise. "Simple young one. j;bzadrioufb;riubgIEHvlug." He nodded wisely.

Exo: XDDDDDDD Haha whaaat?

Pyro: I couldn't think of anything!

Exo: I look away for five seconds.

"Simple young one. *Censored words and gibberish*"

Pyro: *dying* XDDD

Exo: *corrects it to "Simple young one. I am just a magical being beyond your level of comprehension."*

Pyro: Good enough XD

* * *

Exo: I gotta go to sleep. I'll get on when I can tomorrow so good night :P *quick types "It looks quaint. Maybe they'll have coffee." Lavi chuckled. He obsessed over coffee, especially after having pulled a few all-nighters. That's when it all began.*

Pyro: Stop there and I'll hit you.

Exo: *goes to sleep*

Pyro: GOD DAMN IT! …. Fuck… I dunno what ta do… ;-; *half hour later* Fuck it. She can go back later. *skips it and continues typing* *later delete's 'that's when it all began'* Wasn't needed... *shrugs*


	2. Not Everything is as it Seems

Chapter 2 - Not Everything is As it Seems

Allen Walker awoke to the sound of shouting and objects being thrown and broken from outside the door of the bedroom he rested in. Looking around, he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. ' _Oh… Right… I'm at Lavi's place..._ ' Slowly he stood from the bed and walked to the door, narrowly avoiding a vase aimed at his head as he opened the door.

"-What the _fuck_ is some random stranger doing in _my_ bed, Baka Usagi?!" A male voice was demanding.

"I - uh, well you see, Yu -" _Crash!_ That voice he could identify as Lavi's. _'Usagi…?'_ He wondered and peeked through.

"Don't fucking call me that!" A long-haired man with his hair pulled up into a ponytail hissed. If looks could kill, Lavi would probably have already ascended into the afterlife. "Why is there a fucking moyashi in my room!?"

"Hey!" Allen chose that moment to intervene, jumping in between Lavi and the pony-tailed man. "I'm not a damn beansprout you stupid demon!"

The pony-tailed man's eyes widened the slightest bit, his body growing somewhat tense. "What'd you just say…?"

Lavi blinked in surprise. "Hey, hey, I know he's a scary guy, but he's no demon." He laughed, and, completely disregarding the fact that he was close to being stabbed, cut, or just hit in general, he propped his arm up on the man's shoulder. "He's just being himself. By the way, this is Kanda Yu-" He was forced to stop when the air rushed out of his lungs via the man's - Kanda's - elbow.

Allen gaped at the two for a few moments. ' _He can't be serious… THIS is his roommate!?_ ' To anyone else, Kanda would have appeared to be a normal human with long girlish hair, a constant glare, and a katana at his hip. To Allen, he was nothing short of a demon. He could see the man's blood red iris' and sharpened teeth, even the beginnings of two horns on his head that the other tried so hard to hide. ' _A vampire as a friend and a demon as a roommate… And I thought he was weird before._ ' Allen thought before a short laugh escaped him.

"Allen? You okay, bud?" Lavi asked and waved a hand in front of Allen's face in concern.

Allen blinked a few times before looking at Lavi and nodding lightly. "Yeah. Just thinking of things." Allen said before grinning almost mischievously. "You didn't tell me your roommate was a girl."

"..." For a second Lavi and Kanda just stared at him before two different reactions occurred. Lavi burst into laughter so strong that he had to clutch his stomach and bend over to keep from falling completely. Kanda, however, was a completely different story.

"YOU'RE DEAD, MOYASHI!" And so the onslaught of random objects then changed their target from Lavi to Allen, and with much more force than before.

Allen couldn't stop laughing, albeit not nearly as hard as Lavi, though it caused his eyes to squint with the size of his smile. Easily, Allen avoided everything the pony-tailed demon threw at him, moving with such grace that it appeared he was almost dancing with an invisible partner. Eventually, it came time to where Lavi had to intervene once he could catch his breath, lest they lose all of their belongings thanks to the hot-tempered Japanese.

"Ahh~ I can see I'm going to have a great time around you guys~" Lavi sighed, still grinning.

"I certainly hope so. I also hope nobody kills each other." Allen said with an innocent smile. Kanda caught the 'innocence' in the smile and glared.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll work out." Lavi waved dismissively.

"Tch." Kanda glared at Allen. "I doubt it."

"I can see it already. You two will become the best of friends, but whatever will happen to poor ol' me?~" Lavi spoke dramatically, making wild hand motions.

Kanda and Allen turned to Lavi and glared. "Don't even joke like that." They spoke in unison without realizing.

Lavi, however, could never miss that. He gave a low whistle and rose his hands in surrender. "Wow… Okay, maybe not immediately."

Allen's glare quickly turned into a sweet and innocent smile that seemed far too sweet for the situation. "How about never?"

Lavi suddenly felt nervous. "Okay, I'll admit, I'm a little threatened. No biggie!" He backed away.

"Tch." Kanda sounded before walking to his room, muttering to himself. "I hope I don't have to burn whatever he touched…"

"Pretty ironic, coming from you." Allen retorted quickly.

"Still making demon jokes?" Lavi chuckled.

Allen couldn't help but shiver slightly. "I think I need a shower…"

Lavi deadpanned. "Right… that bad?"

"I wish I could explain… He just…" Allen sighed. "I just know we won't get along, alright?"

"Right…" Lavi nodded slowly and chose not to question it. "Well, sorry for the rude awakening."

Allen smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I left you out here alone. I shouldn't have left so soon."

Lavi shrugged. "Nah, it's no problem. It's easy, dealing with Yu~ He has a certain mindset and it's pretty easy to calm him down or rile him up."

Allen looked at Lavi with slightly widened eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Wait… He can be calm…? He looks like the 'always angry' type."

"Well… I wouldn't say 'calm', per se. There're different levels to Kanda's anger scale: There's 'I can bear with you but don't try anything,' 'You need to shut up before I impale you with Mugen,' 'Are you prepared to die? Say your last words as I beat your head in,' 'I'm going to stab you ten times over and create a crime scene even CSI would flinch at,' and, at the very top, 'The whole world will explode because of my anger and even that wouldn't stop me from killing anybody who so much as looks at me'." Lavi explained in unnecessarily long phrases.

"So… Always angry just to certain extents…" Allen summarized. ' _Sounds about right._ '

"Pretty much. Don't think I've ever seen him smile. He's smirked, though. And that's when you should really fear for your life." Lavi nodded.

"Sounds scary…" Allen spoke with a false sense of fear before it turned into worry. "He doesn't hurt you, though… Right...?"

Lavi chuckled and shook his head. "For the most part, no. If he does it's usually my fault for not shutting up."

"Still…" Allen muttered, his hands balling up into loose fists.

"No, it's all good, really," Lavi smiled and waved dismissively.

Allen nodded lightly with a small smile before glancing at the window, his eyes widening a touch when seeing that the sun would soon rise. He looked at the clock on the nearby wall in something akin to panic. ' _Sunrise in thirty… I don't think I can make it back that fast…!_ '

"Allen?" Lavi brought him out of his stupor, frowning in concern now. "What's wrong?"

Allen took a subtle breath to calm himself down before shaking his head slightly. "N-nothing… Just… Just realized what time it was."

Lavi nodded slowly. "Right… do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"N-not really but… Remember that illness I mentioned earlier…?" Allen asked almost nervously.

"... Yeah. What about it?" Lavi frowned some at the reminder.

"Well uh…" Allen hesitated slightly before speaking. "I'm still sick I guess you could say and it gets worse when I'm out in the sun…"

"Shit… so that's why you're always up at night?" Lavi asked. "Uh… I could give you a ride home if you want. It's not the best car, but it's still a car."

Allen smiled gratefully with fear in his eyes. "Thank you."

Lavi gave an unsure nod but smiled. "It's no problem. Let me go grab my keys and we can leave."

"Alright. Thanks so much Lavi!" Allen said happily as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his white hair.

"Anytime~" Lavi perked back up and grinned before he rushed away to grab his keys. He came back a few seconds later with them hooked around his pointer finger and was trying to pat down his hair back to normalcy.

With a slightly faster than average pace, Allen walked out of the house and to the car, waiting next to the passenger door. Understanding the urgency, Lavi picked up his pace as well and unlocked the doors, letting them in. He swiftly slid into his seat and turned the key in the ignition while he closed the door. Allen quickly got in, not even bothering with the seatbelt as he watched the horizon and the small amount of sunlight that came from it.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked as he quickly pulled out of the parking spot and started driving.

"A few miles north of where we usually meet. I'll tell you about upcoming turns and all that." Allen said, looking at the streets.

"Right." Lavi nodded and drove through the streets as quickly as he could without going fast enough to be pulled over, knowing that would only make things ten times worse.

After almost twenty minutes and multiple turns, they finally arrived at Allen's house. It was small but still a little big considering it was for a single person. Allen jumped out of the car with a quick 'thank you' before running to the front door. "I'll see you later! Tonight like usual, right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lavi chuckled and waved. Once he made sure Allen made it inside he rolled up the window and drove back to his apartment.

* * *

When Lavi got back to the apartment, he found Kanda sitting on the living room couch with his eyes closed.

"Meditating again?" Lavi joked though he knew that wasn't the case. When Kanda meditated he would be sitting on the floor… in his room. With the door locked on most occasions.

Kanda lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking directly into Lavi's one emerald eye. "You should stay away from him."

Lavi blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden warning. He paused for a second. "What? You mean Allen? No way, man, that kid's practically my little brother now!" He chuckled.

"He's dangerous Lavi," Kanda said, completely serious. "It's best you stay away."

"... What's up with you two?" Lavi asked. "You two were at each other's throats and it's only around eight in the morning. Usually, you're not so violent until the afternoons."

"You don't understand and I can't really explain... But tell me, how much do you know about that guy?" Kanda asked with narrowed eyes.

"How much do you know about _me_? And vice versa?" Lavi calmly retorted.

"That's not what I'm asking!" Kanda shouted as he abruptly stood up. "You know nothing about him, correct?"

Lavi started in surprise but quickly covered it up. "You're right… but what are you implying? He was saying the same about you earlier, asking if you were a dangerous person and all that."

"Lavi... You don't realize how easily that guy can kill you. I know his kind. I've met a lot of people like him and they all ended up killing the person closest to them. From what I could see, you're his only friend. He's going to kill you, Lavi." Kanda warned, the slightest amount of worry deep within his dark, cobalt eyes.

But Lavi frowned and shook his head. "And what kind of person is he, exactly?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, if it makes you feel better I'll check deeper, get a read on his personality, and make sure that's not the case, but I'm not just going to abandon him like that."

Kanda's eyes seemed to grow darker before he closed them and sighed. "There's a whole world you don't know about Baka Usagi. Full of danger, monsters, and never ending death and murder. I'd prefer you stay out of that world."

"Monsters…?" Lavi zeroed in on that word as if the rest flew over his head. "What are you talking about, Kanda?" For once, using the Japanese's preferred name.

"Monsters from myth. Everything most believe to be just stories. You know, demons, werewolves, witches, _vampires_ , etc." Kanda clarified, putting emphasis on the word vampires.

"... You can't expect me to believe that." Lavi rose an eyebrow. "I know I was talking about it earlier, but you can't honestly expect me to think they exist…"

"I don't expect you to, but you should," Kanda stated. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me." Walking to his room, the only other words that left Kanda's lips was a muttered sentence. " _Humans are so naive…_ "

* * *

The next night, they once again met up despite Kanda's warnings. Lavi was there first again, something that's become a little more common, and the spare time gave him plenty to think about. What Kanda had said about there being monsters, for sure. But that made no sense. If monsters actually existed, there would have to have been documents somewhere talking about them. Even recorded audio or video, and not that photoshopped crap everybody makes.

But… This _was_ Kanda, after all. The guy wasn't exactly the kind of person to spout random things without being sure it's the truth, or without a reason. He prefers saving his breath over talking… but he'd 'wasted' so much of said breath last night warning him about something that shouldn't even exist.

And then there's the fact that from the moment those two saw each other, there was an instant hate between Allen and Kanda. Allen even going as far as to call his roommate a demon… The thought of Kanda actually being a demon made Lavi shiver, but a touch of amusement flooded his system. _'Maybe that's why he's always so cranky.'_ he joked to himself. _'But him hinting at Allen being a vampire is concerning in and of itself, as well...'_

But what choice did he have, in the end? Was he supposed to pick a side? … No, there's no way he could do that. He would just have to place his trust in the both of them.

"Lavi? Hello~?" Allen called, standing in front of said man and waving his hand in front of Lavi's face. "Earth to Lavi~! Anyone home~?"

"E-eh?" Lavi startled back to attention, blinking a few times. "Allen? When did you get here?"

Allen gave a pout and placed his hands on his hips. "I've been here for a few minutes now…"

"... Really?" Lavi asked. "Oh, sorry…?"

Allen smiled, a few drops of blood becoming obvious on the edge of his lip. "It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"I'm not that sure…." Lavi trailed off as he spotted the blood. "... Allen…?"

"What?" Allen asked with a confused gaze and a tilted head. "Something wrong?"

"You have… blood… are you okay…?" Lavi asked as his concern grew with each passing second.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Where?" He asked, looking himself over and trying to find what Lavi was talking about.

"Right here…" Lavi brought a hand up to his own mouth. "Are you okay?" He repeated. "Are you hurt…?"

Slowly Allen raised his hand to his own mouth and touched the blood, wiping it off before looking at it. "Oh yeah… I'm fine, don't worry. I bit my lip a little while ago. I didn't realize it was bleeding, though…"

Lavi looked a little doubtful. "Are you sure…? That's a lot of blood."

"There's barely a thing," Allen said with a small chuckle. "Not even enough to form a drop."

"R… Right…" Lavi nodded slowly. "Where are we going today?" He changed the subject.

"Hm… I was thinking about seeing a movie. What about you?" Allen asked.

"Sure… I haven't seen one in a while. Anything new that's out you're interested in?" Lavi asked.

"Not that I can think of. I just kinda figured we'd go and see if there's anything cool." Allen said with an almost nervous smile.

"Sure! I'm sure we can find something interesting either way." Lavi shrugged and began to walk.

"I don't think I ever really asked but, what kind of movies do you actually like?" Allen asked, walking side by side with Lavi.

"Any kind, really~ I get entertained in just about everything," Lavi admitted.

"Same, except I hate all those movies about ' _creatures of the night_ '. They're all pretty stupid…" Allen said, looking at the sky and thinking aloud.

"Yeah, most of them are pretty lame. I like a good horror movie, though." Lavi shrugged.

"Like those stupid Twilight movies…" Allen glared lightly at the sky. "I'm sorry but in every other vampire story, they burn in the sun. They don't sparkle. It always annoys me…"

Lavi laughed. "So what do you consider true, then?"

"Cut off the head, burn in the sun, stake to the heart and all that." Allen listed. "But I personally doubt the whole religious thing would hurt them like, 'Hey here's a few sticks of wood shaped into a cross! If I poke you with this you'll die!' That's always been a weird concept to me…"

"Yeah, I didn't really get it myself. What about holy water?" Lavi encouraged.

"Exact same thing. I think it'd be like normal water to them." Allen stated with a shrug.

"I suppose." Lavi nodded.

Looking down from the sky and down the street, Allen saw the movie theater ahead of them. "Come on!" He called with excitement as he started running to the large building.

"Excited, are you?" Lavi grinned and happily ran after Allen. The two ran up to the theater and stopped to look at the movies.

"Of course I am! I haven't seen a movie in forever!" Allen said, looking over the list of films playing.

"Right? Anything you see?" Lavi scanned over the movies.

"I haven't heard of any of these… Any of them look good to you?" Allen asked curiously.

"... Yes!" Lavi practically shouted in joy. "Pirates of the Caribbean! That series is amazing! And it's the first one!"

Allen blinked in confusion. "...What about pirates…?"

"Have you never seen it before?" Lavi gasped dramatically.

"N-no…" Allen stuttered nervously, a slight blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks.

"We're going to now! Come on!" Lavi ushered him forward where he paid for their tickets and they walked in.

Before Allen could even comprehend what was happening, he was already seated in a chair in the theater. ' _Never knew a human could move that fast..._ ' Allen thought to himself. Lavi, meanwhile, was happily moving around in his chair as he snacked on some popcorn. He was grinning widely, though he seemed the slightest bit impatient for the movie to actually start.

"Excited much?" Allen asked with a smirk of amusement.

"Yes!~" Lavi chirped. "I know you'll love it!"

Allen chuckled quietly. "Then how about you quiet down so I can watch?" He asked in a whisper as the lights dimmed and the film started.

Lavi pouted but didn't respond in favor of sitting back and watching. Allen sat back with a smile, feeling more excited about the film as he watched it start. After almost two hours, the movie had ended and they were walking out of the theater with large smiles and laughing.

"See? I told you it was great! Especially for a Disney production!" Lavi cheered.

"I didn't even realize that was a Disney movie! And you said there was a series earlier?" Allen asked with excitement.

"Yes! There's like, three other movies out! Maybe… I can't remember." Lavi hummed and contemplated for a few seconds.

"We have to see them all! All of them, Lavi!" Allen said with his brightest grin as he stood in front of Lavi, childlike excitement and joy shining in his eyes.

"And we will!" Lavi promised. "Just you wait, we're gonna watch every single one of them!"

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Allen cheered. "You have no clue how excited I am!"

Lavi smiled. "Really? I'm glad, then!"

Allen smiled and whistled a tune from the movie. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~" He sang lightly before laughing. Lavi laughed along with him.

"Wasn't the part about the skeletons kinda creepy, though? It weirded me out the first time I saw it." Lavi admitted.

"It looked cool to me. Wouldn't it be weird to be like that? I think I'd like it… Be able to walk around normal during the day but a skeleton at night… It'd be weird but so cool too!" Allen thought aloud.

"Oh no, not for me! I wouldn't want air to be touching my bones, let alone my clothes and sword or whatever else come along!" Lavi shook his head.

"Only when the moonlight touches you! Other than that you'd be fine! You'd be yourself as long as you stay out of moonlight." Allen explained.

"Maybe it sounds cool to you, but I just can't deal with it." Lavi chuckled.

Allen shrugged. "Different opinions I guess."

Lavi shook his head some. "Sure, but I still don't understand how you'd want to-" He got cut off from what he was saying when he bumped into somebody on his right side.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" The person yelled before looking at Lavi's face and seeing the eyepatch. "S-sorry…"

"... Nah, it's fine." Lavi shrugged and grinned. "Sorry. Blind side an' all that. Are you okay?" The man certainly looked fine, but common courtesy was something he didn't like to skip.

"I'm fine." The man said with a slight nod. "And yourself?"

"Fit as a fiddle!" Lavi chuckled. "Take care of yourself~" He waved and turned back to keep walking.

Allen watched as the man nodded again before continuing on his way. He looked back at Lavi and stared at the eye patch with a tilted head. "Lavi?"

Lavi glanced over and smiled curiously. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"I didn't wanna ask because I thought It'd be inconsiderate but… I gotta ask, what happened to your eye?" Allen asked nervously.

For a few seconds Lavi went quiet, but then he shrugged. "I don't know. I can't remember…"

Allen lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? I kinda figured someone would remember something like that..."

Lavi chuckled quietly. "No, it's not like that, I actually have a really good memory. I… just don't remember anything from that day. I remember the morning, how I woke up and got ready before going outside, I guess for a walk… and… that's it. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Allen asked with worry.

"Nothing else." He echoed with a small nod.

"That's… weird… Maybe one day you'll remember." Allen said with a small smile.

"Maybe," Lavi shrugged, "but at this point, I'm not sure if I want to know. Whatever it is must've been pretty bad."

"How do you know?"

"... Between what's left behind and the amnesia the experience gave me, it gives me a pretty good idea."

' _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._ ' Allen repeated to himself mentally before asking, "Left behind?" ' _Damn it me!_ '

"The scar." Lavi clarified simply and ran a thumb over his eyepatch. He didn't seem very bothered with the conversation, but rather the attention it was getting from Allen. "It's fine, though. Easy enough to cover up. And with this eyepatch, I could be in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Allen sighed. "Fine. I'll stop worrying about it. But! Now you have my curiosity. Can I see it?" He asked with a slight yet excited smile.

Lavi's own smile twitched. "Um… maybe later…? I'd feel awkward showing you in public. Y'know, with the staring…"

"I get it. You don't even have to show me if you don't want to. I'd understand." Allen said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Lavi shook his head, though. "No, it's fine," he insisted, "I'd hate to let your curiosity keep burning~ Once you have it, it never goes away until it's satisfied~"

Allen nodded. "Alright. But for now, we should probably start heading back." He looked up at the sky and saw the moon almost directly above them. "It's almost midnight."

"Right… I never noticed." Lavi glanced up as well. "Yeah, might as well, before it gets too late."

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Allen asked, looking back at Lavi.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded. "They're in the afternoon, so I'll have plenty of time to sleep and study."

"You never really told me about your school." Allen realized. "I've never even seen it now that I think about it."

"Eh, have I not?" Lavi blinked. "Well… it's pretty fun. As long as I take notes in class I don't really have to worry about screwing myself over. And the language classes I'm taking are talking about some trips to other countries, but I'm not sure if I'll go." he shrugged.

"You should. Traveling is a lot of fun actually. But you're in trouble if you don't know the languages…" Allen mumbled the last bit.

"You travel?" Lavi asked, though he really shouldn't be surprised.

"I used to before I moved here. Though I can't really remember where I went. Dad and everybody else never really said where we were but I think they were just as lost as I was." Allen said with a fond smile.

"... Lost…?" Lavi muttered quietly, somewhat curious. "... What about now, then?"

"We were part of a circus and just wandered, never really having a plan as to where we were going. We settled down here but… Dad and a few others died while most of the circus moved on." Allen said, only appearing slightly saddened by the memory.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Lavi quickly apologized. "You didn't have to tell me if you were uncomfortable…"

"Nah. Don't worry. I'm over it for the most part. I still miss them but I choose to live for them." Allen said before his smile fell. "I've never told anyone that…"

"In that case, I'm glad. It's good for you to talk about things like this, anyway." Lavi smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah… Thanks, Lavi." Allen said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime.~"

* * *

 **Pyro: Done~! Callin it~!**

 **Exo: Whoo o3o**

 **Pyro: You love making those faces don't you? -_-**

 **Exo: Sure do. But you just made one as well~**

 **Pyro: I blame you -_- Just say the damn outro already.**

 **Exo: What are you? Cry? Whatever :P**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Leave your thoughts, comments, and questions in a review if you feel up for it!~ And now a preview:**

" _ **Get that dog away from me or I swear I will run the entire way back to my apartment, and steal Mugen just for the protection!"**_

 **Pyro: XD I did not approve of this but I do now! Cya people in the next chapter~! Bai~!**

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

*before even writing the first sentence, still planning*

Pyro: Do we want Kanda to be in this?

Exo: Sure.

Pyro: XD I got an idea! "Who dafuq let you in mah bed!?" "*Allen still asleep* Lavi..." "BAKA USAGI!"

Exo: xD what?

Pyro: Now I'm imagining Gansta Kanda xD fuckin walkin, talkin, and actin like a gangsta but trying to be serious too xD

Exo: No! XD

Pyro: I know! XD I wasn't gonna! *A.D.D. kicks in* :O Allen was asleep and muttered Lavi's name... It's a sign!

Exo: Aww~ :D

* * *

Pyro: How do we bring Kanda in as a demon...?

Exo: I don't know...

Pyro: "*Allen wakes up to screaming* Wha...? *goes outside and sees Kanda* BE GONE DEMON!" "What...?" "Um... Allen, I know he's scary but..." XD

Exo: Yes! Let's do it!

Pyro: No! It's too stupid xD

"Don't fucking call me that!" A long-haired man with his hair pulled up into a ponytail hissed. If looks could kill, Lavi would probably have already ascended into the afterlife. "Why is there a fucking moyashi in my room!?"

"Hey!" Allen chose that moment to intervene, jumping in between Lavi and the pony-tailed man. "I'm not a damn beansprout you stupid demon!"

Pyro: This is better xD

* * *

Walking to his room, the only other words that left Kanda's lips was a muttered sentense. "Humans are so-

Exo: SENTENSE XDDD *Tenses up from sentence* *Sentence tenses up*

Pyro: Shaddup! -.-

Exo: Nay

* * *

Pyro: *trying to finish homework* Can we have a bit of a longer Lavi-bb moment? Like, have Usagi-chan thinking before having Ally-chan pop up?

Exo: Sure .3. *Cute Minxy voice* Now moar! :D

Pyro: *raised eyebrow* Why Minx? XD

Exo: Because that's what I say, the "now more" part, and I think the way she says that is adorable c:

Pyro: Okai den. *goes back to homework as Lavi monologues*

* * *

Pyro: *watching scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean movies*

"Where are we going today?" He changed the subject.

"Hm… I was thinking about seeing a movie. What about you?" Allen asked.

Pyro: I hope you know where this is going~

Exo: I don't know .-.

Pyro: =.= DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! XD

Exo: ._…. Okay XDD

Pyro: I kinda want them to watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

Exo: I figured xD…

Pyro: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me~! XD Can they walk out of the theater singing? XD

Exo: Are you even okay?

Pyro: Noope~! XD

Exo: Lol

* * *

Pyro: I fuckin love Johnny Depp XD

Exo: He is life~ Depp is love, Depp is life~

Pyro: XDDDD I knew you'd go there

Exo: :'D I had to~

* * *

Allen said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Pyro: Every time I have him do a little 'soft smile' I imagine a little puppy with a tiny smile XD

Exo: Awww that's really cute XD

(Pyro: Adding this so other people can understand what we see without having it actually in the chapter.)

* * *

"Yeah… Thanks Lavi." Allen said with a grateful smile.

Exo: "Grateful smiling?" XD

Pyro: Bitch… Shuddup about my spelling fuck ups!

Exo: *deletes sentence while Pyro's trying to save it*

Pyro: BITCH I'M SAVING THIS SHIT FOR OUTTAKES! BRING THAT SENTENSE BACK!

Exo: x3 I kindly refuse. :P JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!

Pyro: Dafuq that come from…?


	3. Dangerous Dogs and Curious Children

Chapter 3 - Dangerous Dogs and Curious Children

"How's a walk in the park sound?" Lavi suggested once he and Allen met back up. "I haven't gone in a while, and it looks pretty at night."

"Sure. I don't see why not." Allen said with a shrug.

"Great~ I love how calming it is at night, as well. There's no people talking, the sound of cars is distant. All you can hear is the sound of the water running from the fountain and the fish swimming around.~" Lavi spouted happily.

Allen chuckled. "I think you're excited."

"I am!" Lavi chirped. "That's my little happy place. I'd go there a lot more often if not for the classes."

"Why do I get the feeling you'd live in the park if they allowed it and if the benches were comfortable?" Allen teased.

"... Nah, I wouldn't do that~." Lavi said, but his face wasn't very reassuring. "I'd die during the winter and summer."

"...What about spring and fall?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I'd be fine those two seasons. Doesn't get too cold nor too hot." Lavi shrugged.

"Now I know where to look for you if you aren't at the usual spot or your place." Allen paused for a moment before glaring playfully at Lavi. "Now I feel like a stalker…"

"Well if it's just you, then you can stalk me whenever.~" Lavi laughed. "I definitely prefer you over some kind of legit stalker."

Allen gasped dramatically. "You're giving me permission? Senpai's giving me permission to follow him?"

Lavi gave Allen an odd look. "What's this?" He asked dramatically, "Is my amazing friend a _weeaboo?_ How could such a fate ever befall upon you?~~"

"But senpai… I love you…" Allen spoke, looking directly into Lavi's eye, a small blush crossing his cheeks as he sounded almost serious.

"..." For a moment Lavi stared in complete disbelief before he burst into loud laughter. He clutched his stomach with one hand while the other grasped at his knee to keep him from falling over.

Allen gave a pout that rivaled that of a kicked puppy. "You're so mean senpai!" He quickly covered his face, appearing as if crying. Although, his muffled laughter was easily heard.

Lavi absolutely lost it. His laughter intensified some before he went silent completely, though his body was shaking so much from his now silent laughter that he basically collapsed onto his hands and knees due to the lack of a prop to hold him up.

Allen quickly lifted his head and grinned down at Lavi who seemed about ready to hit the ground completely. "You forget, Lavi~ Clowns are amazing actors when they want to be~"

Lavi gasped once he was finally able to breathe again and let out a weird noise. It took him a while but he was finally able to calm down. However, as his breathing calmed down he became aware of a low growling noise. With some apprehension, Lavi slowly looked up and found that he was a few feet away from a dog. There was nothing very special about the dog, it was only an average-sized German Shepherd. But, nevertheless, it scared the wits out of Lavi. Letting out a high-pitched shriek, he flung himself backward and almost into Allen.

Allen gently caught Lavi before he had a chance to trip and raised an eyebrow, looking between Lavi and the dog. "Lavi? You alright?"

"No! Do I look alright?!" Lavi's voice was a few octaves higher than it should have been and he scrambled up before Allen could even blink. And then he was using Allen as a shield. The dog, however, calmed down since it had obviously gotten their attention and sat down, panting with its tongue lolled out and to the side.

Glancing back at Lavi, Allen rolled his eyes before walking to the dog. He kneeled in front of the Shepherd and gently pet it's head, scratching behind its ear and laughing softly as it nuzzled his hand. "What are you doing out so late little guy?" He turned his head to Lavi before speaking again. "I don't see why you're so scared. He's harmless."

"He is _not_ harmless! He's a little demon in disguise! _"_ Lavi's voice cracked and he backed up to the other end of the street, now that his shield was gone.

Allen watched as the dog pouted before being called in by its owner. He waved to the owner before fully turning his body to Lavi. "Why do you hate dogs?"

"I don't know! They're just fucking evil!" Lavi shook his head violently. "Cats? Fine, I like cats! Cats are great! Birds are cute! But dogs? No! They're the bane of my existence!"

"So you're saying, if I held a dog up to you, you'd freak out even worse than that?" Allen questioned.

"If you so much as come _close_ to me with a dog, I will personally run back to my apartment - I don't care how fucking far away it is, it could be twenty miles! - and I will _steal_ Mugen for protection! Kanda as my witness!"

"So you'd rather deal with Kanda's wrath rather than a puppy…?" Allen asked slowly.

"I can deal with Kanda. He would be my bodyguard. By killing me. Which would be a better fate than those demon animals from hell." Lavi spouted.

' _And he doesn't even realize the irony in that sentence..._ ' Allen sighed. "There's definitely something wrong with you..."

"There's something wrong with dogs!" Lavi protested.

"No there isn't! Yes, a few dogs are a little messed up but not all!" Allen groaned.

"They're. All. Evil!" Lavi shook his head adamantly.

"And you're acting like a child! You need to grow up and get over your nonsensical fear of dogs!" Allen shouted.

Lavi made a few wild hand motions as to emphasize a point, but nothing came out of his mouth aside from random gibberish. "Gaaaah!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "How do you go anywhere around here? You do realize how many people have dogs right?"

"I know, I knooooow," Lavi sighed. "And it's terrible!"

"Lavi… If you keep freaking out like that, you'll be waking up tomorrow with a bunch of dogs in your room and in your bed." Allen said with annoyance.

"I'll send all of those dogs back to hell where they belong and I will _never_ be leaving my apartment again!" Lavi retorted.

"Ugh! You're being such a child!" Allen groaned as he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry for having my phobias." Lavi pouted and walked after Allen.

"Normal phobias at least have a reason behind them! Yours doesn't!" Allen said, turning his head to look at Lavi but still walking.

"It's just a feeling! They creep me out so much!" Lavi whined.

"They're adorable, though! You just haven't found the adorable ones yet." Allen said.

"There's nothing adorable about dogs." He protested.

"By the end of the month, I'm sure you'll find one dog that you think is at least somewhat cute." Allen promised.

"No, no, no way," Lavi shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Yup. Will so. I'll be kind and keep you away from big dogs until you're ready. We can start with small dogs like chihuahuas and teacup poodles and all that~!" Allen said with a smile and a small skip in his step.

"But I don't wanna…" Lavi whined as they made it to the park.

"You need to get over that stupid fear, eventually. Even if it's slow." Allen stopped walking next to the fountain and turned to Lavi fully. "Let's make a deal. One month. If the fear doesn't lighten up by then, then I'll stop. If you find one dog you think is even tolerable, then we keep trying."

Lavi groaned but gave in reluctantly. "Fine… but no promises…"

"As long as you try, that's all I ask." Allen smiled.

"Sure.~" Lavi brightened and stood up straight.

Allen sat on a nearby bench, facing the fountain. He pulled a few coins from his pockets and started tossing a few into the top tier. He turned to Lavi. "Wanna toss a few? I like seeing if the wishes actually come true."

"Alright, why not?" Lavi shrugged and sat down next to him. He pulled out his own change from his pockets and began to toss them. "I never really pay attention afterward, though."

"I rarely pay attention. Though, I never really ask for anything myself. I used to make wishes for my friends more than myself." Allen admitted.

"That's pretty kind of you." Lavi chuckled and glanced around curiously. There were no people around, he noticed.

Allen looked at Lavi and threw his last penny before casting a quick glance around them. "You looking for something?"

"Kind of," Lavi said vaguely and tossed another coin before he pocketed the rest. "I'm thinking that now is as good of a time as any, to show you my eye."

Allen looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's fine." Lavi said dismissively and turned towards Allen.

Allen turned to Lavi and leaned against the armrest of the bench lightly. "Have you ever shown anyone?"

"Kanda knows, but only cuz he just came in at the wrong time." Lavi shrugged. "But willingly? No."

"I see… But, it can't be that bad right?" Allen asked, slightly hopeful it wasn't as bad as he made it seem.

"Could be worse…" Lavi hummed and reached up to his eyepatch. For a second he awkwardly fiddled with it before he worked up the courage to slip it off. He dropped the eyepatch onto his lap and pushed his bangs up.

Allen's eyes widened as he looked at the scar. Four jagged lines ran over Lavi's right eye and into his hairline. One of the lines cut across the center of his eye and left a thick scar across the eye itself. The wound had healed long ago, that much was obvious, but had left the eye blind and hazy. The supposed-to-be bright emerald had gone dull, like a gem that hadn't been polished in months, maybe years. What shocked Allen most was the fact that the jagged lines looked familiar to him. ' _W_ _erewolf claws…? Well, that explains the fear of dogs..._ '

"... It took a while to get used to the lack of sight in this eye, and the eyepatch felt unnatural. It feels the opposite now, though." Lavi admitted awkwardly when Allen didn't say anything.

"I don't really see anything wrong with it," Allen smiled. "It's unusual, yeah, but, it's actually pretty cool if you ask me. But, if you like the eyepatch, then you should do whatever you're comfortable with."

"You think so?" Lavi gave a quiet laugh before he tugged the eyepatch back on. "... Thanks."

Allen shook his head. "No thanks needed. But… What was it like? I mean, waking up and finding out about it?"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "It… was pretty shocking. For the longest, I didn't believe it. I remember nothing about that happening, so it shouldn't have happened at all. The fact that I couldn't see out of my right eye was pretty bad, too. You know how you have a dominant eye while the other's all crooked? It just so happens my right eye was the dominant one, so I kept on tripping over stuff and walking into corners."

"That sounds pretty bad but I kinda know what you mean..." Allen said, staring lightly at the end of a scar poking out from under the eyepatch.

"Yeah… I still do it sometimes, to be honest. So if I'm stupid and walk into a wall, that's why." Lavi chuckled.

"I doubt you'd actually walk into a wall." Allen chuckled. "But I know what you mean. I had something like what happened to you." He raised his hand and touched the very bottom of his own scar. "I was half blind for about three months but was lucky and it healed."

"Ah? What happened?" Lavi asked, but gave a small start when he realized what he said. "Oh, you don't have to say anything." He quickly said.

"I uh…" Allen gulped nervously. "It's painful memories… I'll tell you one day. Promise but… Not today…"

"Of course… I shouldn't have asked." Lavi said apologetically. "Sorry… You can tell me whenever. Or you don't have to at all." he shrugged.

"No. It's fine. I honestly expected you to ask sooner. A lot of people I meet usually question it first thing." Allen admit with a small smile.

"Really? That's pretty rude of them." Lavi frowned.

"I've given up on saying it's rude. I usually just put on a fake smile and say it's a tattoo from a phase or the result of a party with too much to drink…" Allen chuckled lightly.

"It could pass as a tattoo, yeah." Lavi leaned back and glanced over at the fountain.

Allen sighed lightly, glad the conversation seemed to have ended. He looked back at the fountain and found some semblance of peace. "It's really peaceful here…"

"See what I mean? It's amazing." Lavi smiled and closed his eyes in relaxation. "This is why it's best at night."

Allen watched as the soft lights within the fountain illuminated the soft spray that came from the fountain itself. He smiled as a light breeze picked up some of the spray and gently blew it over them. He chuckled as the gentle mist covered his face. "It actually feels nice."

Lavi gave a content sigh as the mist cooled him off some. "Doesn't it? I'm gonna have to change out my eyepatches, though. This one'll probably smell like this water by the time I get back."

"And that's a bad thing?" Allen smiled, looking at Lavi. "I personally wouldn't mind it. My worry would be the patch getting wet and feeling weird."

"Yeah, there's that, too." Lavi chuckled.

Allen sat back on the bench, his eyes back on the fountain. He took a breath before speaking. "I made you show me your eye and I've never really told you much about me… If you have any questions you wanna ask then I promise I'll answer honestly. Even if it takes some time to answer… I promise it'll be only the truth."

"Made me? I volunteered." Lavi pointed out with a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't wanna do that to you. Personal questions like these are pretty uncomfortable."

Allen stared at Lavi with wide eyes for a few moments before chuckling lightly. Soon his chuckling had turned into full blown laughter as he bent over and clutched his stomach. After a few moments, Allen sat back up and wiped a tear from his eye. "S-sorry…" He said past his soft chuckles. "I just can't figure you out."

Lavi pouted. "Eh? I'm tryin'a be sincere!" He whined playfully, "What's to figure out about me?"

"You've been weird since we bumped into each other weeks ago. You should have just walked away when you saw me but instead stayed and talked to me. You could have just left it as a one-time conversation and yet we meet up every night. I just don't get it." Allen explained.

"Well… I guess it's just this feeling I get about you." Lavi shrugged. "Can't quite explain what it is, but I like it. Besides, there's no way I would complain. You've pretty much become my best friend in a matter of just a few weeks."

"I'm happy you didn't walk away either. These past few weeks have been way too fun. I don't think I'll ever forget them." Allen said with a grin.

"I certainly hope you wouldn't." Lavi chuckled. "It's been a lot of fun." he agreed.

"It really has. And I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything." Allen stated.

"Aw, look at us getting all sentimental~" Lavi laughed and stood up. He walked over to the fountain and stared into the water with his hands on his hips. "That's pretty unlike us."

Allen grinned to himself. "Right? It's weird…" Slowly he stood up and walked up to Lavi, quickly pushing him into the fountain. However, what he failed to realize was that Lavi had been waiting for that to happen, so when he neared, Lavi had turned around with the intention of tugging Allen into the fountain as well. The result was the both of them falling in. Allen squeaked lightly in surprise as he fell in and landed on top of Lavi. As he got up, he pouted. "Now we're both soaked..."

Lavi coughed as he scooted away from Allen. Being partially drowned by his weight was far from pleasant. "I smell like fish poop now." He wrinkled his nose but then grinned and splashed water at Allen. "This is definitely your fault.~"

Allen looked around the fountain with a small pout. "There aren't any fish, though…" He muttered as he splashed back. "This is so not my fault. It's yours. You had to make it so tempting to push you in!"

"Nah, there are fish. They're probably scattered somewhere else because of us, though." Lavi shrugged and splashed him again. "This water system runs throughout the whole park, you know? They're somewhere. And that was the point! It's not my fault you move too fast."

"What does my speed have to do with any of this!?" Allen questioned with a grin, splashing back at Lavi.

"Well… I was going to duck away and use your momentum against you, or just push you in when you got near, buuut~" Lavi trailed off with a smirk. "It worked, either way.~" Eventually, he got tired of just splashing and jumped at Allen. He dunked his head underwater for a few seconds before he let go and hopped away as quickly as he could.

Allen quickly pushed himself up with a gasp for air. "What the hell's wrong with you!?" Allen shouted with a few coughs and chuckles.

Lavi flashed him a peace sign from his growing distance away. "What can I say?~ It was too tempting~" Oh yes, he'd entered dangerous waters now (pun intended). And the little masochist part of him loved it. He laughed and made his way over to the edge of the fountain where he could climb out.

Before Lavi could climb out, Allen tackled him and shoved him underwater for a few seconds as well before letting go. "How do you like it now!?"

Lavi popped back up, coughing. "Uh, God… my face hurts now." He laughed. "The water went up my nose~" He splashed at Allen mercilessly until he could actually climb out of the fountain. Once he did he scooted away from the edge, hopped up, and ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" Allen shouted, jumping out of the fountain and chasing after Lavi.

"No way!" Lavi laughed and strayed away from the fountain.

"Lavi! Get back here you half blind idiot!" Allen called playfully.

"This half-blind idiot is no idiot! That may be a lie!" Lavi called over his shoulder.

"You just called yourself an idiot, idiot!" Allen laughed, giving up in his chase.

"Whatever!" Lavi chuckled and stopped running once he saw his 'victory'.

"Don't 'whatever'! You know it's true!" Allen laughed, walking over to Lavi.

"Nah, I was using reverse psychology!" Lavi grinned and crossed his arms.

"Bullshit." Allen muttered under his breath as he flicked Lavi's forehead.

Lavi pouted and nursed his forehead. "Hey~ You don't believe me?"

"Not in the slightest." Allen smirk and he crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Aw, well aren't you kind?" Lavi's pout intensified and he shivered. "Now I kinda regret wearing long sleeves. 'S making me cold. Maybe we should head back now and we could just chill somewhere?"

"Sure." Allen shrugged, the cool air and his soaked clothes not really bothering him.

"How are you not cold?" Lavi whined and childishly tugged his arms out of his sleeves so he could hug himself.

"It's not that I'm not cold it's just, it doesn't really bother me. I got used to below zero temperatures so this isn't really much." Allen said, not really paying attention to his words.

"Below zero?" Lavi echoed with a look of disbelief. "How would you even survive something like that?"

Allen blinked, eyes widening a touch after realizing what he had said. ' _Shit..._ ' He thought before speaking. "Well, we went to Russia at one point and a blizzard trapped us in the resort we stayed at. We were stuck there for a few days and the heater didn't work as well as we would have liked…"

Lavi gave a low whistle. "Damn, that sounds rough." They made it out of the park and began to walk down the street. "To my place?"

"Where else?" Allen asked with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle.

"Just checking." Lavi shrugged and started towards his apartment, "I didn't know if you wanted to stop by somewhere like a coffee shop."

"Like either of us really need coffee." Allen laughed.

"I do! Coffee is warm!" Lavi chuckled. "But there's a reason I got a coffee maker.~"

"Please tell me it's decaf…" Allen practically begged.

"... Suuuure…." Lavi laughed guiltily. "Yu makes me keep some decaf around."

"He allows you to have caffeine!?" Allen shouted in surprise.

"Didn't use to~" Lavi chirped, "But he eventually gave up because I was stashing the caffeine everywhere."

"You _really_ shouldn't have caffeine…" Allen said.

"What? It's fine! Caffeine is good." Lavi pouted.

"It is. But you're hyper enough as you are." Allen stated.

"Pft, whatever. You know you love me~" Lavi winked, though the effect was ruined due to the eyepatch. He chuckled as they made it to the apartment and fished around in his pockets for his keys. Lavi had to free them from the cloth, but eventually the keys were free and he used them to get in.

"Whatever." Allen chuckled and walked in behind Lavi. "You got a spare shirt I could borrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Want me to find a pair of sweatpants or something too?" Lavi tossed his keys onto the table recklessly and walked towards his room.

"Sure. Thanks, Lavi." Allen smiled.

"No problem." Lavi briefly disappeared into his room and soon came out with a spare shirt and pair of sweatpants. He had another set for himself. "You wanna take up the bathroom, my room, or just do whatever?" he offered.

"I'm okay with wherever." Allen shrugged, taking a set of clothes from Lavi.

"I'll take the bathroom, then." Lavi shrugged and walked down the hall while working his eyepatch away from his knotted hair.

Allen nodded his head before walking into Lavi's bedroom. He stretched slightly as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. "I… should have asked for a towel…"

* * *

It took a few painful minutes for Lavi to finally get his hair unknotted enough for him to free his eyepatch, and a few minutes on top of that for him to find a spare in vain. He quickly changed out of the still wet clothing and for the moment draped them over the shower railing and changed. Once that was over with, Lavi tossed a towel over his shoulders and grabbed another for Allen. With the intentions to give the other to his friend (and find another eyepatch while he was at it), Lavi exited the bathroom and walked back towards the bedroom.

He opened the door without any hesitation and froze when he saw Allen. The scarred man had more scars than Lavi had thought. His back was practically littered with marks and when he turned around, Lavi noticed his chest was just as scarred. He had a thick scar running from his stomach up to his shoulder on his right and another, smaller scar on his left side. The same scars could be seen on his back, showing that the attacks had gone straight through.

"A… Allen…?" Lavi asked quietly, with a mixture of concern and fear (for Allen's sake) flashing on his face. "What…?"

Allen watched Lavi with wide eyes before looking away and biting his lip, balling his hands into fists. "I didn't want you to see them…"

"I… I'm so sorry…" Lavi ran a distraught hand through his hair. "... I thought you were dressed…" Looking at the scars made him feel a little sick without even having to wonder what Allen had to have gone through to get those, and Lavi had to look away and take a few deep breaths to calm himself. "What… what happened…?" He asked quietly.

"I…" Allen whispered, unable to speak. "I… I'll tell you one day… Just…" He could barely get out those few words. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, trying to cover up the scars and comfort himself some. "I don't want to talk about it... Alright…?"

"O-of course! I… fuck… I'm sorry…" Lavi shook his head. "I, uh… I'll be in the living room… You… probably want your privacy, yeah…? I'll make us some coffee…" He slowly turned and walked off. The towel abandoned on the floor and search for his eyepatch completely forgotten.

* * *

 **Exo: Well here's the end of chapter three! There aren't as many outtakes this time, so sorry about that, but we tried :P (most of the time we were distracted.)**

 **Pyro: Youtube happened… We often forget how distracting that is...**

 **Exo: Yeah~ And then Twitch happened~**

 **Pyro: And more Youtube...**

 **Exo: But anyway! If you liked this chapter, leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite~**

* * *

How to Words/ 'Can't Fuckin Phrase' Counter: 32

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

"How's a walk in the park sound?" Lavi suggested once he and Allen met back up. "I haven't gone

Pyro: Wait are you actually starting?

Exo: … yeah o3o

Pyro: I'M NOT READY!

Exo: …. XD?

Pyro: I NEED TO PUT ON MY MAKE UPS!

Exo: *at the same time* BITCH I DON'T HAVE MY MAKEUP ON *sees Pyro's comment* How did I know you were going to say that? XD

Pyro: Because at this point we think way too fuckin in sync XD

* * *

Allen watched as the god pouted before being called in by its owner. He waved to the owner-

Exo: *underlines, bolds and italicizes the word 'god'*

Pyro: ….. *facepalms* XDDD *dies*

Exo: Damn, whoever owns a god as a bitch must be pretty fucking awesome XD

Pyro: You have no clue how often I do that XDDD

* * *

"Where else?" Allen-

Pyro: Fuckin hell… We reached the point in time where PYRO DOESN'T KNOW WORDS! -.-

Exo: LOOOOOl XDDD I look away for five seconds and that happens

Pyro: Pfft. It's always that five seconds.

* * *

He slowly turned and walked off, the abandoned town and search for his eyepatch completely forgotten.

Pyro: *repeatedly highlights the words 'abandoned town'*

Exo: XD Shut up!

Pyro: I don't understand XD

Exo: *changes town to towel*

* * *

Pyro: *going over the chapter, checking for errors* *gets to the very bottom*

Exo: *supposed to be starting the next chapter* *large font and rainbow colored* Send help I don't know how to start o.o' WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO *Siren sounds* Call 911 _Somebody murdered my thinking process!_

 _I lied, I did it :D_

Pyro: You okay…? Jesus christ...

Exo: I'm never okay .3.


	4. A Heart to Heart

Chapter 4 - A Heart to Heart

Kanda always did have bad timing with walking into things. So why was he surprised that today was any different? Well, two things were what alarmed him. The first being that Lavi's eyepatch was actually off. This wasn't quite as shocking since it was common that Lavi misplaced his spares and had to hunt them down. But mixed in with the fact that Lavi was pale, shaking like a leaf, and had completely missed Kanda's entrance was what got him.

For a second Kanda simply watched Lavi walk to and fro in the kitchen in a jumbled mess with a look of disbelief before a sound caught his attention. The noise wasn't loud but was enough to catch his attention. From where he was, he could hear quiet shuffling noises, and, if he tuned into his senses more, slightly erratic and panicked breathing. So, of course, Kanda headed in that direction as soon as he realized what the sounds were.

He soon found himself in front of Lavi's bedroom and saw the door wide open. Glancing in, he saw Allen laying on the bed, shirtless and with his arm covering his eyes.

"You." Kanda growled as he stepped in. He gave Allen's chest a passing glance, taking note of the scars. "What did you do?"

Allen didn't move nor speak, seeming as if he hadn't heard Kanda.

"Oi. _Moyashi!_ " Kanda's voice rose as he took a few threatening steps in.

Eventually, Allen did look up when he felt Kanda's presence looming over him, but he didn't look very pleased. "What do you want, demon?" He sighed. He wasn't in the mood to be pestered by the demon.

"What did you do to Lavi?" Kanda growled. "He looks terrified and I can only think of the cause being you."

Allen's stomach sank at hearing that. "I scared him…? I hadn't meant to…"

Kanda quickly lifted Allen from the bed, his hand wrapped around Allen's neck. "What did you do to him, _Moyashi_!?"

" _Nothing!_ " Allen hissed, glaring at Kanda defiantly. "He just walked in on me shirtless and saw the scars. Nothing more, nothing less." His hand latched onto Kanda's wrist in a grip that would certainly bruise and was getting close to breaking the bone. "Now let go of me!"

Kanda glared at Allen for a few long seconds before dropping him on the bed. "Tch. Baka Moyashi. Why were you shirtless in the first place? And why are you still shirtless?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "It's Allen, idiot. I was changing clothes since mine had gotten wet."

Kanda sighed. "I don't think I want to know…" He muttered, walking to the door and closing it. "But I am curious. Why isn't he walking around with an eyepatch if you're here?"

"All of our clothes got wet." Allen repeated, "He was probably looking for another when he came in. But… the scars…"

Kanda quickly glanced at the scars covering Allen's chest and the few on his arms. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised by the amount. Nor could he say he wasn't surprised by how muscled Allen was, despite being so short and thin. With a shirt on, Allen looked weak but without the article of clothing, it was quite the opposite. Kanda silently questioned exactly how strong the vampire was. "That's not what I was asking."

"I don't care what you were asking." Allen retorted with a glare. "Why does he have scars from a werewolf? He shouldn't be involved in any of this!"

"So he did show you…" Kanda muttered before sighing. "I'm sure he told you what he remembers. Left the house, went for a walk, suddenly woke up in a hospital, right?"

"Yeah… A case of amnesia from trauma, I assume." Allen nodded.

"Understandable considering what he saw and how it happened."

"And… what exactly happened...?" Allen asked.

"He may not remember but I do. He was just a random kid but…" Kanda started.

* * *

 _The day had started simple, like any other summer day. School was out for the next few weeks and he had every intention of enjoying every moment. Though that didn't stop him from constantly sleeping in. When he would wake up, he'd eat breakfast then get cleaned up and dressed before walking to his grandfather's library a few streets away. He always loved when his grandfather would read to him. Any book, any genre. He could never hate it._

 _And today was no different. He'd woken up late, ate some cereal for the simplicity, got ready, and began his walk. However, that's where things began to get different._

 _He'd noticed that it was oddly quiet outside. There were plenty of people and cars, sure, but he couldn't hear any animals or insects. Even the cicadas had gone deadly silent. And, after a few minutes into his walk, he became aware of a sound that was far from natural just as the sounds of humans began to die down once he'd made it away from the main streets._

 _If he had to put a single word to the noise, it would be 'disgusting'. It was a tearing, ripping, squelching kind of noise that, even though you might never have heard it before, it would still put you on edge._

 _He repeatedly told himself not to go towards it, thinking most on the phrase his grandfather would constantly tell him when he got curious. '_ Curiosity killed the cat _' he had thought but couldn't stop his legs from moving towards the sound. As he neared an alleyway, the sounds became more disturbing and he could almost hear a loud crunching from time to time. Glancing into the alley carefully, his emerald green eyes widened and he had to cover his mouth with his small hand._

 _In the darkest and furthest part of the alley, he saw a large creature tearing, shredding and ripping apart what was left of a human being, the gender almost impossible to determine due to how mutilated the body was._

 _Not wanting to watch much longer, and realizing the monster had it's back to him, he slowly stepped back in an attempt to leave. Alas, his attempt at a silent retreat was ruined by a cat near him jumping onto a metal trashcan. He watched the monster turn to him every so slowly, blood dripping and flesh dangling from its sharpened teeth as it eyed him._

 _With a startled gasp, he ran his fastest from the alley and into the street. Unfortunately, he was tackled and spun around by sharp claws, and the only sensation he could feel after that was pain._

* * *

 _Kanda watched in disgust as the werewolf tore apart a human body. He hated werewolves, they were completely undignified as well as incompetent. They killed just because they could, and they made a mess of it. Kill any moving being, leave no survivors._

 _He watched monotonously as he saw a red-haired kid walking towards the creature obliviously. Kanda saw the way he froze up, tried to back away, and couldn't even do that much without being caught._

 _He watched the young redhead run for his life before getting tackled and clawed at. The child's scream tore at his ears and caused him to cover them. Most days, if he saw a brat being torn into, he'd shrug it off and walk away but for some unknown reason, he was unable to do that._

 _As soon as the child's shriek ended, he had jumped from the roof he had been watching from and pulled out his prized katana, Mugen. He came down quick and strong and stabbed the werewolf through its back and through its heart._

 _He kicked the corpse of the werewolf away carelessly and kneeled down to examine the child. The entire right side of his face was covered in blood, clotting his hair to his face. The blood ran down his neck where it seeped into his shirt. Remembering how humans lost blood quickly from their heads, Kanda easily understood that, already, the child was losing too much of his precious life source. So, with only a second's hesitation, he picked him up and whisked him away to the nearest hospital._

* * *

"He was unconscious for a month. When he woke up, he had no memory of the encounter and obviously still doesn't." Kanda finished his story.

Allen's eyes were wide and solely on Kanda. "You saved him… But… You're a demon. Why would you save a human?"

"I ask myself that every day and still haven't found an answer." He sighed.

"So what happened after that? How is it that you're rooming together…?" Allen asked.

"I was walking around the town when some stupid humans found me. I guess they thought I was a student at some school nearby and made me room with a random guy. Lavi didn't even hesitate to let me in. When I met him, I had already forgotten the kid completely. But I easily recognized the weird feeling that he gave me. After about a month, I saw his eye and the memory of that day came flooding back. He knows nothing of our world and I would like to keep it that way." Kanda finished his explanation with a glare aimed at Allen.

"You say that like I want him to know." Allen all too happily returned the glare.

"I've been here for over a year and he hadn't the slightest thought about our world. You come along and not even a few days later, he's getting ideas. It seems to me you're all too happy to let him in and let him know." Kanda practically growled.

"I'm not saying anything to him to give him ideas!" Allen rolled his eyes. "If anything, you're the suspicious one! You're the demon, here! What sin did you commit that sent you down to Hell? Murder? Theft?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Don't go there Moyashi. But tell me, exactly how many innocent lives have you destroyed? How many people have you killed since becoming the monster that you are?"

This time, it was Allen's turn for his eyes to narrow. "I could say the same for you. You're no better than I am, if not worse."

"Shut up you damn Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, unsheathing Mugen.

"Only after you, BaKanda!" Allen shouted and shot up from his spot.

" _What the fuck did you just call me?!"_

"What, are you dea-"

Their argument was interrupted by a few timid knocks. "Uh, guys? Are you okay…?" Lavi asked through the door.

Kanda turned a quick glance to the door. "Go away Baka Usagi!"

"We're fine, Lavi." Allen said keeping his glare on Kanda.

"I don't think you are…" Lavi replied nervously.

"Really Lavi. We're fine. We'll be out in a minute." Allen said, making it sound as if he were smiling.

"Oh… okay… can you find an eyepatch when you come out?" Lavi asked awkwardly.

Kanda sighed, sheathing Mugen. "I'll get one since I know where they are."

"Thanks…" Lavi sighed gratefully and shifted his weight.

Kanda glared one last time at Allen before walking over to the dresser and opening a shelf. He grabbed a random eyepatch and walked to the door, handing it to Lavi. "Here."

"Thanks." Lavi repeated and turned around, quickly tying the eyepatch together to fit his head comfortably.

"Is the coffee ready?" Allen asked, pulling his shirt on over his head after speaking.

"Er… kind of?" Lavi asked rather than confirmed. "I kept on knocking over cups an' stuff so I just gave up. It's brewed, though." His hands smarted a little as a reminder of his screw ups and he smiled innocently.

Allen adjusted his shirt a bit with a chuckle. "I'll be out to help in a second, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Lavi nodded and walked away, choosing to ignore how Kanda gave him an odd look.

Allen turned to Kanda with a straight face. "Can we make a deal here?"

"What kind of deal?" Kanda grunted and gave Allen a cautious look.

"Easy. We try not to fight - at the least, try not to kill each other - in front of Lavi and obviously protect him from our world. When he isn't around then we can hate each other and try to kill each other to our heart's content. When he is around, we at least try to pretend we tolerate each other. Agreed?" Allen asked with a light smirk, the tip of a fang poking out.

"... Fine, but if you so much as _think_ about taking one drop of blood from him, I personally guarantee your head will be detached from your body." Kanda threatened.

"Alright. And I hope you know, if you ever truly harm him, the same will happen to you." Allen said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Deal." Kanda glared one final time before he walked out of the room.

With a gentle sigh, Allen walked out of the room and to the kitchen, pouring a mug of coffee for Lavi and Kanda. He walked into the living room with the mugs and smiled at Lavi. "You look good with your hair down."

"Thanks!" Lavi grinned, looking more at ease than he sounded earlier now that they'd stopped arguing. "That's my only good headband right now and I didn't feel like hunting down another one."

"How many headbands do you have...?" Allen asked warily as he handed out the coffee and sat on the couch.

"Too many to count." Lavi gratefully took the coffee and sat down. Kanda took his cup with a grimace.

"Why do you need so many?" Allen chuckled.

"For variation… and also because I misplace them a lot." Lavi nodded.

"I understand one or two, maybe three. But more than you can count? I don't understand that." Allen stated, shaking his head slightly.

Lavi shrugged and chuckled. "I'm kidding. I can count them, of course, but there's still plenty."

"Still. Most people only have one or two if any." Allen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You be your own special little self."

"I am special!" Lavi snickered. "You know you love me and my specialness~"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're special alright. Special Ed…"Allen smirked lightly.

"Hey~" Lavi whined and his smirk dropped to a childish pout. "If I'm Special Ed then what are you?"

"A special kind of special~" Allen smiled.

"Tch. More like a dumbass." Kanda muttered, earning a glare.

Lavi laughed and quickly spoke before another argument could break out. "I guess we're all special~"

"In many different ways." Allen chuckled.

"Some more than others." Kanda gave Allen a look at that.

Allen smiled. "You're so kind~"

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a compliment." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You're so mean, BaKanda~" Allen pouted.

" _What did you just call me, Baka Moyashi?"_

Allen tilted his head, smiling kindly. "Ba~ Kan~ da~" He sounded out slowly.

Lavi couldn't lie, he felt a little unnerved at the creepiness. However, if Kanda shared the same sentiments, he certainly didn't show it.

"Ready to die, Mo-Ya-Shi?" Kanda threatened and stood up.

"After you, Ba-Kan-Da." Allen said as he stood, instantly forgetting their earlier deal. Without any warning, Allen's face had gone dark as he sent a murderous glare at Kanda. "I haven't had a good fight in years… Try to make it interesting will you~"

"Hey, hey, so about entertainment!" Lavi quickly hopped up, standing between the two. "... Wait… am I taller than _both_ of you?" He asked and looked back and forth in wonder.

Allen glanced at Lavi, his glare vanishing with a single blink. "...Holy shit… He's a giant…" He muttered under his breath before speaking low enough that Lavi couldn't hear him but Kanda could. "Are we sure he isn't part of our world…?"

"I'm pretty sure…" Kanda returned and glared half-heartedly at Lavi as if he was pouting. Or, that's how Lavi took it, causing said person to burst into laughter.

Allen raised an eyebrow at Lavi before thinking for a moment. "Damn it! Now I feel even shorter!" Allen pouted. "This so isn't fair…"

"Don't worry, you'll get there one day~~ Maybe~" Lavi cackled. "Aww, is Yu upset?~"

Allen glanced at Kanda and realized just how much it looked like he was pouting. Unable to contain it, he burst out laughing. Much like Lavi had.

"Shut up!" Kanda growled, glaring at the two of them. Unable to handle the hilarity of the situation, Lavi ended up laughing again and clung to his cup of coffee as his life support.

Slowly, Allen's laughter receded before he glanced at Lavi. "Hey, don't spill your coffee. It's still pretty hot and would burn pretty bad."

Unfortunately, Allen seemed to be a second too late and the coffee splashed over the edge of the mug, and right onto Lavi's hands.

" _Ow ow ow ow!"_ Lavi shrieked and fumbled with his hands before he finally had the sense to set the cup down instead of dropping it like he almost did.

In an instant, Allen was next to Lavi and holding his hand, checking the burn. "It doesn't seem too bad…" Allen looked up at Lavi and smiled. "It's nothing. So quit complaining like a six-year-old or else I'll treat you like one."

Lavi huffed. "Well sorry for being startled. Burns hurt more than normal injuries, anyway." He pouted and wiped off his hands with a napkin.

Allen chuckled. "Well if it still hurts, I can fix that you little baby." Allen smirked, ignoring Kanda's glare on the back of his head.

Lavi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sure~ Kiss it better, mommy~" He said jokingly.

Allen shrugged. "Well if that's what you want." He said with a slight smirk before softly kissing Lavi's hand and the burn for a short few seconds. "Better?" He asked with a kind smile and closed eyes, his smile seeming genuine.

"S… seriously?" Lavi cleared his throat, blushing some in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it…" he laughed, "But yeah, it actually does feel better!"

Allen moved back to back to his seat and made himself comfortable. "Good. Now stop acting like a baby over some little burn." Allen chuckled lightly.

* * *

 **Pyro: Ending it on a bit of fluff~ Cause why not, right? Sadly, we didn't have anything stupid or funny so there really aren't any outtakes. But ya know, we still fuck up words. A lot. So if you see any mess ups, can you let us know? I'm too lazy to read over this chapter and I need to work on other things.**

 **Exo: Why do our fuck-ups always end on the number 13? O3o How weird….**

 **Pyro: Lucky number 13? I dunno. Anyways, leave your thoughts in a review and let us know. But you don't always have to review, just a fav or follow is fine with us. Cya guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

How do Words/ 'Can't Fuckin Phrase' Counter: 13 (After Edits: 22)

* * *

Outtake(s):

* * *

Kanda quickly glanced at the scars covering Allen's chest and the few on his arms. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised by the amount. Nor could he say he wasn't surprised by-

Pyro: How do I phrase without making it weird and having yullen XD

Exo: Lol

Pyro: Like, I want Allen to have muscles but I don't want Kanda to be like "Dayum~ He be fine~!"


	5. Thoughts Both Curious and Unwanted

Chapter 5 - Thoughts Both Curious and Unwanted

Lavi's pencil tapped the desk slowly as he stared blankly ahead. He hadn't been listening to what the professor was teaching for pretty much the entire class, and despite the fact that he was probably going to suffer for it, he just couldn't bring himself to focus. For some odd reason, the only thing that's been on his mind ever since he'd gotten a clear head and made it to the college was what he was going to do later on that night with Allen. There was nothing special going on, which was why it confused him. They were probably just going to walk around town until they found something interesting, so why was his mind so occupied by it?

Lavi briefly considered the idea of it being because he was just eager for the day to end, but he realized that wasn't the case when the clock served as a painful reminder that it was still only evening, just an hour into his first class. He made a face and sighed quietly. If things were going to remain this way for the entirety of the day, he might as well not even bother with showing up to the rest of his classes. The thought actually sounded kind of appealing… He could just go home, nap for a few hours, finish up whatever homework would be due soon, and then go see Allen.

… And there it was again. Allen, Allen, Allen. Just what was up with him today? Lavi frowned and ran a hand over his face in slight agitation. He couldn't even think to himself for two solid minutes without _his_ name coming up. That was fine and all, but what was the cause of it all?

"I need a vacation," Lavi whispered to himself and propped his chin on his hand.

"Lavi?" A voice called questioningly from beside him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up and at the owner of the voice. The girl with dark green pigtails held worry in her lavender eyes. He smiled softly in a silent way to comfort her before nodding slightly. He considered himself lucky to have such a great friend. Though, the rest of the school considered him lucky for another reason. The two were only friends but almost the entire school had thought otherwise. Even some of the teachers!

Lenalee Lee was one of the most popular girls and almost every guy wanted her; even some girls. People would often tease Lavi since they were always together. They'd always say things like how lucky he was to have her, how cute they were, etc. With every comment, he'd roll his eye and tell them it wasn't like that. They'd tease, asking if he was gay or something before laughing. Lavi would usually walk away and ignore them until they stopped their teasing. He wasn't gay exactly, more specifically he was bi.

"Lavi?" Lenalee called again, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hah? What?" Lavi snapped back to attention, blinking dumbly. "Ah… sorry, Lenalady." He chuckled awkwardly. "You said the bell rang?" He looked around and found that the class was empty. "... I guess so…"

"Are you alright, Lavi? You've been spaced out all day…" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.~" Lavi grinned and quickly shoved his unused notebook into his bag and stood up, slinging it over his shoulder as he did so. "Sorry to make you wait."

Lenalee smiled, though was still somewhat concerned. "Don't worry about it. So what's had you all spaced out like that?"

This was where things got awkward. He didn't really want to lie, but he could hardly just come out with 'I was thinking about this one guy I've been spending a _lot_ of time with'. So he settled with an in between. "Oh, I met this person a while ago and I was thinking about him. He's like a mystery." He shrugged and chuckled, "I never know what he's planning."

" _He_?" She smiled before leaning closer to him and whispering. "Is this person a friend or a little more~?"

Lavi gave a disgruntled look, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel his ears reddening slightly. "What? Lenaleeee, don't tease me like that!" He laughed awkwardly.

Lenalee giggled. "Calm down Lavi~ I'm just asking a simple question~"

"It might be simple, but what you're implying is not so simple~" Lavi retorted.

"You aren't denying it though~" Lenalee teased, starting to walk out of the room and towards their next class.

Though Lenalee sounded happy and cheerful like usual, she was actually nervous. True, the two had been best friends since they were kids but, eventually, she found herself feeling something else towards the redhead. As soon as they entered college and the teasings began, it became extremely obvious as to what the feeling was. She'd had a crush on her friend for almost three years and still couldn't tell him. She had always hoped that he would give in to the teasing and ask her out.

Though this had been her wish for the past few years, she didn't want to put him in an awkward situation like that. She knew he thought of her as just a friend, a sister at most, but nothing more. As painful as it was, she had always supported him whenever he tried to go out with another girl, or guy - though it was rare. And the feeling she got from the way Lavi was talking about his friend seemed to be one of those rare occasions, so it was the least she could do to point him off in the right direction.

"I am denying it!" Lavi said quickly and laughed, walking out after her.

"If you say so~" Lenalee teased before laughing. "So, who is it? Do I know him?"

Lavi rose an eyebrow and grinned. "Curious? His name is Allen. He's not a student here, so I can't say if you know him or not."

Lenalee looked up in thought for a few seconds. "I don't think I know an 'Allen'..." She said and smiled at Lavi. "What's he like?"

Lavi glanced upwards in thought. "Well, he's pretty cool. He seems a little out-of-place with technology, but I'm catching him up with that~ He's mysterious at first - still kinda is - but he'll loosen up once you talk to him more. Overall, he's just really nice. Funny, smart, all that jazz.~"

Lenalee smiled. "You think I could meet him one day? He sounds interesting."

"I hope so." Lavi nodded, "I think you two would like each other."

"You think so? I'm really excited to meet him now~" Lenalee practically sang, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Aren't you usually pretty busy helping out Komui after school, though?" Lavi asked.

"Usually but he told me he wouldn't need any help today. He decided to close the shop early." Lenalee said happily. "So I'm free for a while after school and even for the next few days."

"I can see what he's got planned later on and maybe you two can meet tomorrow," Lavi suggested with a casual shrug.

"Cool! I can't wait! Oh! Can you take my bag to class for me?" Lenalee asked, glancing at the restroom a few feet away.

"Yeah, sure." Lavi held out his hand and took the offered shoulder strap of her backpack. "Try not to be late."

"I won't be." Lenalee quickly hugged Lavi before running into the girl's restroom.

"..." Lavi glanced down at the feminine backpack before he slung it over his shoulder, with his already on his back, and walked to class.

Lavi rolled his one visible eye as he heard the people around him mumbling. It wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't, first of all, caught them staring or, secondly, heard them saying his and Lenalee's names in hushed whispers. He sighed, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Did you hear?"

"I heard Lavi asked Lenalee out!"

"I heard he proposed!"

"No way! They're too young!"

"Age doesn't matter when it's true love~"

"There's no 'true love'." Lavi interrupted with a frown, "You've got it all wrong. We're just friends."

"Lies! You two are so perfect~ Everyone in town is so jealous of you two!" A girl Lavi didn't recognize said as she took a step closer to him, blushing lightly.

Lavi, in turn, took a step back, not appreciating his space being invaded. "Jealous? Nobody should be. We're just _friends_." He repeated.

"So~ Does that mean you're single~?" A girl practically sang, putting her hands on the shoulders of the first girl. "My friend here's had a bit of a crush on you for a while now~"

"Jessica!" The first girl whined with a brighter blush.

Lavi glanced over out of curiosity, however, instead of seeing the girl blushing, he rather saw Allen. He looked indignant, his ears red as his cheeks slowly became the same color. He blinked a couple times, unaware that he himself was getting a slight blush from the mental image.

"N-no!" He blurted out before he could think about what he was saying, "I, uh… I'm seeing somebody… it's just not Lenalee. S-sorry…?"

"Aw… That sucks. Is she at least pretty?" The second girl, Jessica, asked out of curiosity.

"... She? E-eh, yeah! Gorgeous!" Lavi laughed weirdly.

"Really? What's she look like…?" The first girl asked, her blush mostly faded.

"Well~" Lavi gave a dramatic pause, "She has pure white hair, beautiful pale skin… The eyes, they're so entrancing. They're silver, almost misty in color. The smile… is so bright, too, I've never seen anything like it…" He trailed off.

"She sounds so pretty~! And you sound completely in love~ She's so lucky!" Jessica sang before the bell rang. "Good luck with her, Lavi!" She said as she ran to her class with her friends.

"Thanks~" Lavi chirped and slid down in his seat some with a smile on his face. He fiddled with his pen a moment before he realized something. ' _The fuck….? Did I just call Allen my girlfriend?!'_ He suddenly felt the urge to facepalm, and ignored the redness that was slowly creeping back onto his face. ' _He's not even a girl… boyfriend…?'_

"Lavi?" Lenalee whispered as she sat in her seat next to his. "You're doing it again~"

"Ah?" Lavi blinked and looked over. "Right… Shit, sorry." He sighed in defeat and slumped over on top of the desk, "I need some sleep…"

Lenalee smiled lightly, taking her bag from Lavi. "Go ahead. I'll tell you what you missed and give you the notes later if you want?"

Lavi grinned at her thankfully. "Really? Thanks, you're a life saver…" He murmured and crossed his arms, burying his face in them.

* * *

Allen looked sadly at his unconscious victim. They weren't dead - he could still hear their heartbeat though it was weaker than it should have been - but they were unconscious. The bleeding had stopped and the bite mark healed as soon as he had let go and the man had fallen unconscious. With a sigh, he wiped his mouth and licked the blood off his hand before picking up the unconscious body. He jumped to the roofs with the man on his back and carried him to the man's house. After so many years, so many attacks, he eventually learned where almost everybody in the town lived.

After carefully leaving the man in his own bed, Allen had left the house in a flash. He stuck to the rooftops and eventually stopped on the tallest building, staring at the stars. He hated being what he was, hated being a vampire. Though after a couple hundred years, he'd given up on finding a way to be human again. He'd quickly found out he didn't have to kill anybody but he still hated hurting people.

It was weird, however, that the townspeople didn't seem truly terrified of him. Once they'd figured out his behavior and that he wouldn't kill, they'd become relaxed. They understood that the only beings they had to watch out for in this town were each other. Even then, they didn't have to worry much. Thieves were rare, murderers were practically nonexistent, and the town really had no records of rapists or anything else. Most were scared of what would happen should they commit even the smallest crime.

Rumors from years ago had turned into a sort of legend, one of a guardian that would watch over the town and protect everyone. But when people started showing up injured, faint, or covered in their own blood - without injury - people started questioning if it was a guardian or a monster. He didn't care what title he was given. Nobody could judge him as harshly as he judged himself.

That is to say, with the exception of one person. Allen hadn't quite realized it until it was far too late, but he'd noticed that Lavi had an affect on him. Every time he was near the college student, Allen could practically feel his soul lightening up little by little. Allen had the suspicion that anything and everything Lavi said, he would take it to heart, so that left him feeling grateful that the redhead was kind all the way through.

He wasn't clueless though he wasn't entirely happy about the feeling he had started to get around the redhead. He'd felt a feeling much like it a few times before while he was still human and even after but he knew how that had ended and didn't want to go through it again. Every time he started to enjoy life again, it had ended in the death of the person he had cared for. But no matter how much he reminded himself of this, he still couldn't avoid the redhead. Being away from him reminded Allen of the loneliness and sadness he had constantly felt throughout the past years. He always felt his happiest with Lavi around, even better than the happiness he got after a good meal.

And there was nothing he could do to stop this happiness.

Unknowingly, Allen began to experiment, to find out just how relationships worked with the redhead. He'd say something out of the blue, something he normally wouldn't say, and awaited his friend's response. It didn't matter if what he'd brought up was funny, sad, or maddening because Lavi always responded in the same manner. He was always direct, expressed himself fully nearly to the point of being blunt, and took everything in stride. And in all honesty, Allen loved the straightforwardness of every reply.

When Lavi would smile, he seemed to shine. His emerald green eye would shine brighter than even the most beautiful emerald and his smile was just as bright. When Lavi would frown, Allen would feel almost heartbroken and immediately try to cheer him up. He'd never seen Lavi angry, but he was sure he'd never want to see that. Allen was happy with the simple fact that Lavi never seemed to stop smiling.

And it seemed that happiness was starting to invade him as well. It had been far too long since Allen had truly felt this kind of happiness, and he let it into every pore of his body with a welcoming passion. He found it to be incredible that just one person could do something like this in a matter of a few weeks - a month, maybe two, but he had quit counting the days - when he had been unable to do that for over many uncountable years.

He sighed. "Stop it Allen… You're just burying yourself even deeper with this one…"

And yet his thoughts refused to stray away from Lavi. It didn't matter how much he tried to stop, his mind refused to obey. He wasn't surprised, though. For the past few days, his thoughts would linger solely on the redhead whenever he wasn't paying attention. He'd tried everything he could think of but was never able to remove the perfect image of Lavi from his mind.

He would never admit what was causing this. He refused to believe it himself, though it was clear as day. Allen never expected to have fallen for anybody and as far as he was concerned, he still hadn't. And yet… there was nothing that could compare to this feeling. Nobody else stirred up this emotion. And despite his denial… he could no longer avoid it.

He was in love with Lavi.

Yes, that's it. He was in _love_ with Lavi. He was in love with _Lavi_. It didn't matter how Allen phrased it, twisted the pronunciation, it all remained the same. And he both adored and despised this realization. He was so glad to understand this about himself, but he was also afraid. No, not afraid, more like terrified, scared out of his wits.

This terror that accompanied the love, like the back side of a coin, existed not for himself, but for the person this love is directed to. He feared for Lavi, for his life and for his state of being. At the least, he was worried about Lavi learning of the dark world he, Kanda, and many others resided in. Lavi lived within the light and was allowed to bask in it. Unlike Allen who was forced to live within the shadows. He didn't want Lavi to go through anything he had been through. Even if Lavi were still a human and only knew a little of their world, he would still be in danger.

There was a group of people that were practically nonexistent that guarded the dark world's secrets. Nobody knew what they looked like or what they were, but everyone feared them. If a human learned so much as the existence of just one creature, depending on how much they knew, they could have their memories erased or - at worst - be killed. Either way, Allen didn't want to see it. He knew that the chance of this group finding every human that knew of their world was slim to none, but he didn't want to take the chance.

He didn't want Lavi to be injured or worse because of him. Because he wanted to be close to him. Because of a feeling he wanted to go away.

"I won't let anything happen to him… No matter what…"

' _Because… I love him..._ '

* * *

 **Pyro: Poor Allen… Wanted to give him more screen time but alas… Our stupidity kind of prevented that…**

 **Exo: We tried :'D Managed to prolong it another page but it's not as much as usual… And we procrastinated too much on this chapter…**

 **Pyro: Took our time and uh… Yeah… School and all that shiz… But hey! We got's some Laven startin' up and even some pretty good outtakes if you ask me~ Leave a review if you will~ And thanks for reading!**

* * *

Can't fucking English counts: 17 (After edits: 29)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: There is so much happiness in me XD You don't even know dude~

Exo: I can tell :P~

Pyro: NO! NO YOU FUCKIN CAN'T! XD~ I updated one of my fics last night and the shits insane~! XD *freakin the fuck out*

Exo: .3. ...… calm your tits, woman.

Pyro: Never! They shall dance to the merry lands!

Exo: … I'm so fucking done with you XDDD

Pyro: XDDD

* * *

He considered himself lucky-

Pyro: I already wanna barf XDDD

Exo: LOOOOOl I look away for five seconds bruh XD Five freaking seconds.

Pyro: X3

Exo: *Demonic chanting in background*

 _Burn her eat her sacrifice her sacrificesacrificesacrifice_

Pyro: LeedleLee! They're telling us what to do with her! :D

Exo: _XDDD_

* * *

"I won't be." Lenalee quickly hugged Lavi before running into the girls restroom.

Exo: *Grimaces*

Pyro: Wha wrong?

Exo: *highlights ' _ **Lenalee quickly hugged Lavi**_ '* That's what's wrong XDDD

Pyro: XDDD Why do we hate her so much again? XD I know we hate her but I forget why sometimes XD

Exo: I don't even know now tbh o3o'

Pyro: Pfft we just don't like her XDD

Exo: She a hoe~

Pyro: XDDD She is~!

* * *

Exo: I'm simply a mindless little guppy .3. unda da sea

Pyro: UNDA DA SEA! :D

Exo: *Passionate mumbling because I don't know the rest of the song*

Pyro: XDDD The seaweed is always greener~ In somebody elses lake~ You dream about goin up dere! But dat is a big mistake~ Look at the world around you~ Down here on the ocean floor~ Such wonderful things surround you~ What more is you lookin for? UNDA DA SEA~ UNDA DA SEA~ Darling it's better~ Down where it's wetter~ Take it from me~ Up on the shore they work all day~ Out in the sun they slave away~XDDDD I can't remember the rest!

Exo: Seaweed tastes good .3.

Pyro: *listening to the song now* DAMN IT USAGI! XD

Exo: -u- Hue! bum dumdumdum bum bum Make way for Prince Aliiii~

Pyro: Disney shit happenin up in here! XD

Exo: Make way here he comes~ PRINCE ALI FABULOUS HE ALI ABABWAAAAAA GENUFLECT SHOW SOME RESPECT DOWN ON ONE KNEEEE! NOW TRY YOUR BEST TO STAY CALM, BRUSH UP YOUR SUNDAY SALAAM THEN COME AND MEET HIS SPECTACULAR COTERIE

Pyro: Too much Disney! XD

Exo: NEVER TOO MUCH! :DDD

Pyro: That entire thing is now an outtake XD

Exo: And the best one yet…. LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! TO DEFEAT *BUM DUM* THE HUNS! DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS~ WHEN I ASKED… FOR SOOOONS?~~ YOU'RE THE SADDEST BUNCH I EVER MET, BUT YOU CAN BET, BEFORE WE'RE THROUUUUGH~ MISTER I'LL~ MAKE A MAN~ OUT OF YOUUUU~

Pyro: Mulan!?

Exo: That was my theme song last year man~ I know the whole damn thing~

* * *

The bleed had stopped and-

Exo: *corrects bleed to bleeding*

Pyro: -.- +1 to the dumbass counter…

Exo: XD

* * *

Pyro: He jumped to the roofs no? Yes? Yes! :D

Exo: … XDDDD

Pyro: I had to check!

Exo: You do you~


	6. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 6- Feelings Revealed

Allen waited, leaning against the familiar wall and under the usual light. He looked at a clock through the window across the street. He was used to waiting for Lavi since the redhead often had extra work to do at the college but he was later than usual. He was beginning to worry until he heard a familiar shout from down the street.

"Allen!~" Lavi chirped and waved as he walked up to the white-haired man with Lenalee trailing after him with a shy smile.

"Hey Lavi," Allen said with a smile as he turned to Lavi. It took him a moment before he saw the green haired girl with him. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. She had a slight tan that fit her well and had a nice figure. The outfit she wore left almost nothing for the imagination. A tight shirt and a short skirt that showed a pair of long and smooth legs. Allen couldn't help but blush lightly with a simple thought. ' _Since when were girls allowed to wear that kind of thing…?_ '

"Allen, this is Lenalee." Lavi grinned and placed a hand on his hip once he made his way over. "Lenalee, Allen.~"

"It's very nice to meet you." Lenalee smiled, a bit more at ease.

Allen blinked a few times, coming back to his senses. "I-it's nice to meet you too." Allen stuttered somewhat, trying to keep his eyes off of Lenalee's outfit.

"Lavi's told me a lot about you." Lenalee continued, though her smile seemed to hint at something when a touch of mischievousness flooded into her eyes.

Allen looked into Lenalee's purple eyes with his own wide silver. "He has?" He asked before glancing at Lavi curiously. "You talk about me?"

Lavi blushed some, a rare display that both Allen and Lenalee took to heart and made sure to remember. "Er, yeah? How could I not?" He laughed.

Allen grinned. "Oh~?" He looked to Lenalee. "What kind of things does he say?"

"What doesn't he say?" Lenalee's own grin widened. "Yesterday he was spaced out the entire day, and admitted to it being because of you! He's always trying to bring you into the conversation,-" She got cut off when Lavi grinned awkwardly and slung his shoulders over the two.

"Right, right, sure I did! Now, uh, where are we going today?~" He said in an attempt to distract.

Allen was frozen for a few moments, not even feeling Lavi's arm on his shoulders. He was shocked to hear how often Lavi thought about him and was forced to fight back a mild blush. He shook his head lightly to get rid of the thoughts before smiling again. "I was thinking ice skating. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great." Lenalee laughed and shrugged Lavi's arm off, "It's been awhile since I've gone."

Allen smiled. "Same. It's been a few years since I've skated at all. On ice or otherwise."

Lavi's grin stretched a bit. "... Right? Skating…~ Fun~ I used to go… a lot, all the time~"

Allen couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly at Lavi's comment. "Then you must be a great skater. I'd love to see if you could do a few tricks."

Lavi caught on and laughed awkwardly. "Sure! Want me to do the splits accidentally? Or perhaps getting sent over the railings in a show of unknown flexibility I didn't know I had?"

"Is that all you can do?" Allen asked with a fake pout, forcing back his laughter. "I thought you'd know how to do the best one! It's called 'face planting the ice'."

"But I do that one so much it gets old after a while." Lavi nodded wisely.

Allen soon let out a laugh. "Watching someone fall on their faces never gets old!"

"Sure it does! When it's me it does!" Lavi chuckled.

"How often do you fall then…?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lavi chirped and crossed his arms behind his head.

Allen shrugged. "Well, if we have to, we can help you. Maybe actually teach you something other than something from a book~" Allen teased with a grin before starting in the direction of the ice rink.

Lavi frowned in fake indignancy. "Hey! I do more than read!"

"Aside from hanging out with me, BaKanda, and Miss Lenalee, what do you do? Because I can't think of anything." Allen chuckled.

Lenalee blushed lightly at the formality Allen said her name with but simply smiled, not saying a word. She chose to stay silent for the most part, allowing the boys to talk a bit. She preferred getting an idea of how people acted before speaking up and saying anything. She didn't want to be offensive in any way even though she had a pretty good idea Allen wouldn't really mind anything she said. Allowing the boys to talk also gave her an idea of how they acted around each other. She glanced between the two and realized how relaxed Lavi seemed to be and how much happier he seemed.

"I do plenty of stuff! Ask Lenalee!" Lavi motioned to her in an overdramatic fashion.

Lenalee walked in silent thought. "When we were younger, we would visit your grandfather but it's been awhile… All I can think of is the amusement park we went to a few weeks ago, but that's it."

"Ah, yeah~ I try to avoid my grandfather now, all he worries about is if I've been studying." Lavi shrugged.

"All you do is study! I don't even know why you study so much. You're super smart as is and already know most the stuff you're learning." Allen said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I could be a slacker. I gotta stay at the top of the class." Lavi grinned.

"You could at least give me a chance," Lenalee said with a small pout.

"I'm sorry~" Lavi smiled guiltily.

"I'm sure you are. Not." Lenalee laughed lightly.

The three continued to joke and talk until they reached the ice rink, which didn't have many people in it at the moment. "Great," Lavi declared, "Nobody can see me get a bloody nose now~"

"You aren't going to get a bloody nose. Seriously… You can't be that bad." Allen said before going to the counter and asking for a pair of skates.

"You don't know that." Lavi retorted and chuckled before he got his own pair.

"Come to think of it, you haven't gone skating in any kind of way for years." Lenalee mentioned as she sat down and began to lace hers up.

Allen quickly put on his skates and stood, testing if they were comfortable. "Is he bad enough we might have to get him a teacher?"

"I'm sure we can help him ourselves." Lenalee shrugged, ignoring Lavi's protesting yelp.

Allen shifted his weight a bit before frowning, he sat back down and readjusted the shoes before testing them, smiling this time. "I know we can. I'm willing to bet he'll know at least a little more by the end of tonight."

"I'm not that helpless, you know." Lavi pouted and stood up, wobbling over to the other two on the carpeted floors.

Allen smirked lightly. "Lesson number one. You can't walk like normal in these. You actually have to pick up your feet. Otherwise, you'll drag and end up tripping."

"Of course, I figured so." Lavi sighed. "Whatever, ready?"

"Yup," Allen said with a smile before making his way over to the ring and skating around a bit. Lenalee joined quickly enough and made a lap around the rink before she slowed down in front of Lavi with an expectant smile. Said person made a face before he cautiously stepped onto the ice, holding onto the railing for support.

"Just try slowly skating along the wall. When you feel good with that, you can let go of the railing." Allen said with his hands grasped together behind his back, skating backwards.

"No need to tell me twice." Lavi hummed and very awkwardly made his way around the edge. It took a while for him to adjust, but after a while he was at least able to stand up normally.

"You're doing pretty good. Better than when I started at least." Allen said before skating ahead and doing a few spins.

"Yeah, right." Lavi snickered in disbelief. "This isn't my first time trying." He pointed out.

"When I was taught, I didn't have a rail to hold onto and had to worry about falling into a frozen lake. Plus the person teaching me was extremely impatient and expected me to get it first try. So quit complaining." Allen said with a smile.

"A lake?!" Lavi echoed in surprise, and the near shout made him lose his balance, causing him to collapse and bump his head against the wall. "... ow." He coughed and skidded comically when he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Loosen up. You shouldn't be so stiff. Makes it _a lot_ harder." Allen said, not responding to the original question.

"It's not that easy." Lavi pouted and nursed his head a second before he scrambled back over to the wall and used it to stand back up.

"And it's not as hard as you're making it seem." Allen chuckled.

"Says you, Mr. Majestic!" Lavi grinned despite his inability to stay balanced and continued along the edge.

Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Mr. Majestic? Really?" Allen laughed a bit. "Why that name?"

Lavi rose an eyebrow in disbelief. "You see all that you're doing, right? You're like one of those ice ballerina dancers!"

Allen blinked in mild surprise. "What I'm doing is nothing like that… But if you want me to, I can…"

Lenalee looked at Allen curiously. "You can dance on ice?"

"Really? Do it!" Lavi's eye gleamed.

Allen blushed lightly and looked away, his back to Lavi and Lenalee. "It's been a while. I'm kinda rusty, ya know?"

"Aw," Lavi pouted, "Well I'm sure it's better than what I can do."

"I'll show a few moves if you can manage to skate without using the railing," Allen said, skating a little faster.

"... If I die, bury me in Skittles." Lavi spoke with a fake tone of despair before he gave in. After making sure his balance was good he pushed away from the wall. For a few seconds, he stayed steady. "Hey, I'm doing it!~" He cheered. However, when it came time for him to shift his feet (or run into the other wall), his balance fled away from him. The end result was him faceplanting the ice.

Allen and Lenalee were soon by Lavi's side and helping him sit up. "Are you okay Lavi?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"I'm cold." Lavi shivered. "Other than that? Fit as a fiddle… maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'? Yes or no, Lavi. Simple as that." Allen said with mild confusion.

"It's fine, it's fine." Lavi grinned, "I think I'm gonna go grab a snack or something and warm up, though. You guys want anything?"

"Some coffee would be nice." Lenalee smiled helplessly and helped Lavi stand up.

"I'm fine. I'll go get a table for us while you get your stuff." Allen said before skating to the gate.

"Alright." Lavi made it out and sat down, taking off the skates for the moment. Rubbing at his face, he walked towards the concessions with just his socks on.

Allen carefully made his way to the closest table and sat in one of the chairs. He watched Lenalee sit across from him, both with kind smiles of their own. "So how long have you known Lavi?" Allen asked curiously when she seemed comfortable in her seat.

"Since middle school, when he moved here," Lenalee answered with a chuckle. She seemed to think for a moment before she decided to be blunt, "You know, he likes you, a lot.~"

Allen kept a straight face aside for a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"He's never acted like this around anybody before." Lenalee pointed out, "Not around me, not around any of his other friends, not around those few girls (think he dated a guy, too) he went out with for a short time. Not even around his grandfather. He's never… completely relaxed."

Allen had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I've never seen him tense. Only when we first met but I figured that's just from bumping into a stranger and talking to them… But I doubt that means anything. We're just friends. Simple as that."

He didn't show it, but inside, Allen was torn up. Hearing that Lavi liked him made his chest warm yet his mind kept reminding him that it couldn't happen no matter what his heart wanted. He wanted to protect Lavi. If that meant pretending he didn't care, then pretend and act he would.

"Are you sure? I've only just met you, but you seem to be giving him special looks, as well." Lenalee chuckled. "I think you two would be really cute together."

Allen froze up somewhat. "I guess I've been caught…" He muttered aloud without realizing.

"You know, you look a lot alike who he was describing earlier in class… Somebody asked if he was going out with anybody, and that description seems to fit you." Lenalee continued, "Though I think that was more of a panic response, it still counts."

Allen's eyes widened ever so slightly before he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Please, stop… I don't want to hear it anymore…" Allen muttered, his hand balled into a loose fist.

Lenalee blinked in surprise but frowned. "Right… I'm sorry." She apologized wholeheartedly.

"It's not that I wouldn't be happy with that…" Allen started with a sigh. "It's just… It can't happen. No matter how much I wish it could."

"... I… see." Lenalee clearly didn't, but she chose not to question it.

"Guess who's back?~" Lavi sang as he came back with Lenalee's requested coffee and some tea for himself along with a pack of M&M's.

"I don't know. Who?" Allen teased, lifting his head back up with a small smile.

"Me, of course!" Lavi grinned and sat down, handing Lenalee the coffee.

"Obviously." Allen chuckled before taking the pack of M&M's and eating a few.

"This tastes so good." Lenalee sighed in content as she sipped at her coffee.

"This place knows how to cook." Lavi nodded in agreement a plucked out an M&M, eating it with a smile.

"I doubt they made these," Allen said with a chuckle. "I bet they only make hot chocolate and the coffee is probably instant."

"At least they don't still somehow manage to mess up, unlike somebody." Lenalee chuckled, giving Lavi a knowing look.

"Hey, I'm not used to cooking! I didn't know you couldn't put water in coffee!" Lavi shrugged.

"...Isn't coffee supposed to be made with water…?" Allen asked, more than a little confused.

"To get it started, yes, but once it's made you're supposed to put some kind of creamer or milk in it…. not water." Lenalee advised.

"But if you can start it off with water, why can't you finish it off with water?" Lavi demanded with a pout. "It would make sense that way!"

"But… That's not how it works." Allen said. ' _I really shouldn't be judging… I've never even had coffee..._ '

"I know that _now!_ " Lavi's pout intensified.

"After nearly poisoning both of us with water and unhealthy amounts of sugar. You're not allowed to make coffee again…. or have coffee." Lenalee deadpanned.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks he shouldn't have caffeine," Allen said with an almost teasing smile towards Lavi.

Lavi sighed in defeat. "What's wrong with me having coffee?" He asked.

"You're already too hyper! You need to discover this thing called decaf!" Allen laughed.

Lavi looked offended, his mouth dropping open dramatically. "Hyper? I am not hyper, excuse moi!" He gave a lame attempt at sounding French. "Decaf is for the weak!"

Allen crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow. "You really think you aren't hyper?"

"... Maybe?" Lavi smiled innocently.

Allen sighed. "And I thought you were smart… You can't even realize that, huh?"

"Says the person who can't realize he's short.~" Lavi taunted with a grin.

"I'm not short! I'm normal height! Everyone else is just freakishly tall! Like you, you stupid giant!" Allen practically growled.

"No, no, Kanda's normal height, see. You're… just short. For a guy, at least. If you're a girl then you'd be normal height." Lavi corrected with a devious gleam in his eye.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "Don't go there, Lavi. Don't go there."

"... Sorry?" Lavi didn't sound very sorry, however.

Allen dropped his head against the table. "I hate you… So much… Right now…"

Lavi patted his shoulder with fake sympathy. "Nah, I'm too loveable."

Without lifting his head, Allen lightly punched Lavi. "Sure you are." He muttered into the table.

Lavi gave a small grunt but he was not deterred. "I am! I'm like a giant teddy bear.~"

"An annoying teddy bear…" Allen mumbled.

"Teddy bears aren't annoying." Lavi pointed out.

Allen lifted his head with a light smirk. "You're right. They aren't. Yet somehow, you make them annoying."

Lavi clutched his chest as if he'd just been shot. "Oh, my heart! That hurt, Shortstack!"

"I'm not short! And that's not my name!" Allen shouted in annoyance, the slightest hint of an accent slipping through.

"Oh my god…" Lavi froze and gave Allen a shocked look. He suddenly lunged forward in excitement. "You have an accent?! I didn't know this! That's so cool!"

"That's because I try to hide it…" Allen muttered with a light blush. "It only slips out when I'm not paying attention…"

"Where are you from?" Lenalee asked kindly over Lavi's repetition of "That's soooo cool!" amongst other rambling.

"I was born in London. Stayed there most of my childhood before moving here." Allen explained, the blush fading somewhat.

"A Brit!" Lavi chirped happily.

"Why's that make you so cheery?" Allen asked.

"British people are awesome!" Lavi grinned before he gave Lenalee a fake warning glare, though it was ruined by his grin. "He's mine now, I claim him!"

Lenalee rose her hands as if to surrender and laughed. "He's all yours?"

Allen's blush returned stronger than before it left. "I'm not property! I'm a person! Not a toy you can claim!"

"Aw, what's this? You're blushing~" Lavi cooed, looking absolutely thrilled.

"Because it's embarrassing to be called property because of a stupid accent!" Allen complained, his accent slipping again as he hid his face in his arms.

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Lavi laughed and switched to another seat quickly so he could put his arm around Allen's shoulder.

Allen lifted his head enough to show his eyes as he glared lightly at Lavi before shrugging his arm off. "You're mean…"

"Says the one who tried to push me in the water without it even being summer!" Lavi retorted, bringing up their time at the park.

"You planned on doing the same to me! In the end, we were both soaked. So quit blaming me for it!" Allen shot back. By that point, Lavi burst into laughter and pressed his forehead against the table while he clutched his stomach. Allen was soon laughing as well, remembering the chain of events almost fondly.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Lenalee grinned, amused by the sight in front of her.

"We went to the park and ended up in the fountain and got soaked. We chased each other for a while before we realized how cold it was." Allen explained, his chuckling interrupting him a few times.

"Sounds like fun. How did you not get sick?" Lenalee laughed.

"Because we're magic~!" Allen practically sang before laughing again.

This time all three of them burst into laughter, though after a while Lavi ran out of breath and beat his palm on the table.

"Don't die!" Allen laughed before speaking dramatically. "I can't live on if you die~" Lavi let out a weird squeal that was at one point supposed to be a laugh and he completely buried his face into his arms, trying to remember how to breathe again.

"What was that supposed to be?!" Lenalee laughed and was able to control her laughter before she ended up in the same situation Lavi was in.

"You just did the same thing!" Allen laughed at Lenalee. "What's wrong with you people?"

"I did not! I didn't squeal like that, at least!" Lenalee grinned.

"You almost did!" Allen chuckled, calming down from his laughter.

"Nu uh, I was trying not to run out of breath like that." Lenalee motioned to the panting Lavi who looked like he was regretting every life decision.

Allen glanced at Lavi with a smirk and a quick chuckle. "Was it worth it?"

"... Hell no!" Lavi giggled rather than laughed.

Allen gently pat Lavi's back. "That's what you get for being stupid half the time."

"Stupid?" Lavi pouted. "I'm not stupid!"

"Fine. You aren't stupid." Allen said with a straight face, giving Lavi some hope before smiling and speaking again. "You're just a special kind of special."

* * *

After about an hour of skating - or falling for Lavi - the three left the ice rink and started their way down the street and back to where they met up.

"I think this is where I need to go. It was fun, though, and it was nice meeting you." Lenalee smiled kindly at Allen. "We should meet up again." She said before she turned and walked off down the street.

"Ah~ That was great." Lavi sighed in content and crossed his arms behind his head, taking joy in the semi-silence of the night.

"I didn't know you could fall that much," Allen said with a slight smirk.

"Shut up, you should've figured that out the first few minutes." Lavi laughed, though his cheeks reddened slightly when he remembered one particular instance where he'd crashed into Allen, the only time the other had fallen.

"I did, but I thought you'd get better! You just got worse!" Allen laughed.

"I can only fall so many times before I get too tired!" Lavi shrugged and chuckled.

"I will admit, I was surprised by the number of times you got back up. I gave up way faster when I was just learning." Allen admitted.

Lavi gave a flattered look. "Aw, really?~ Well, I can't let you two down. Though I'll certainly be feeling all of these bruises tomorrow."

"Painkillers are your best friend. Just remember that." Allen spoke almost wisely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lavi nodded before he stifled a yawn. "We stayed up later than usual." He noted and glanced around. That would explain the lack of noise, aside from cars.

"Did we? I hadn't really noticed." Allen said, looking up at the sky. "I guess we did."

"Yeah…" Lavi glanced over to Allen and smiled.

Allen glanced at Lavi after a little while and tilted his head. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing.~" Lavi shrugged and shifted nervously.

Allen stopped walking and turned his full attention on Lavi. "Lavi? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah… Just please don't hate me, okay?" Lavi squeaked out, and before Allen could question what Lavi was talking about, the redhead suddenly leaned forward until their lips were meeting.

Allen's eyes widened for a few moments as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Eventually, he gave up with any and all thought and leaned into the kiss. He never once wondered what Lavi's lips would taste like but he never expected the sudden sweetness. Almost like candy but far better.

Having gathered courage when Allen returned the kiss, Lavi almost had the mindset to deepen it but stopped himself, instead choosing to keep it simple. After a few more seconds he pulled back and glanced away with a blush.

Feeling Lavi pull away, Allen opened his eyes and stared at the other. He noticed the bright red tint crossing Lavi's cheeks and took a few breaths to calm himself down a bit as he remembered what Lenalee had said earlier. "You…" Allen muttered softly in shock and mild confusion. "Why…?"

"... I'm sorry." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and willed his blush away. "I couldn't help myself, you know? You're so cute, and… I like you…"

Allen blushed lightly. "You… You like me…?" He echoed, more confused than a few seconds ago.

"Well, uh… yeah." Lavi smiled awkwardly. "This… came out of nowhere, I'm sorry. It's probably too soon…?"

Allen shook his head lightly. "No… It's not that. Just…"

Lavi hesitated slightly but didn't make assumptions. "Just…?"

Allen didn't say a word. Instead, he let actions speak for him. He leaned in quickly and kissed Lavi again, allowing himself to enjoy it a little more this time.

It was Lavi's turn to be surprised. His visible eye widened before he kissed Allen back, closing his visible eye. He carefully put his hands on Allen's sides.

Allen wanted to go a little further, but his thoughts returned to him and he forced himself to pull their lips apart after a few more seconds. Not wanting to move away completely, Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist in a loose hug and buried his face in Lavi's shoulder. Lavi more than happily hugged him back and seemed just satisfied standing there.

"... Thank you." Lavi sighed with a smile.

Allen lightly shook his head, silently telling him no thanks were needed. Though on the outside he seemed happy, which he was, on the inside he was already heartbroken. ' _Why can't you make my life easy…? Why do you make everything so difficult…?_ '

* * *

 **Pyro: The Laven has finally happened~ I don't know why this one feels weird to me XD**

 **Exo: Yes you do XDD**

 **Pyro: o.o I do…? I don't understand things! DX**

 **Exo: You're the special case~ But yeah, this chapter was longer than usual… so uh, sorry?**

 **Pyro: Over 4.5k. I can be proud of that. But you know what would make me happier? :3**

 **Exo: R and R?**

 **Pyro: Yup~ I think. We've already established that I'm special.**

 **Exo: Don't worry, we both are.~**

 **Pyro: Yup. Anyways, reviews are nice so if you guys could leave a few, I'd be happy. I'll give cookies to whoever reviews~ :D?**

 **Exo: Also, thanks to everybody who's reviewed and favorited thus far! You all deserve cookies! c:**

 **Pyro: Cookies for everyone~! See y'all next chapter~! Enjoy some Outtakes while we work on the next thing!**

* * *

Words no work: 18 (After Edits: 33)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it.

Pyro: *shivers* I need to stop complimenting this bitch! DX

Exo: LOOOOL xD I need to stop looking away apparently

Pyro: No shit~ XP

* * *

Pyro: He shook his head lightly to get rid of the thoughts before smiling again. "You think I fuckin know where we fuckin goin? Bitch I dunno shiiiiiiit~!" XDDDDD

Exo: …..? … That took me forever to get, and I just almost ruined this paper because of you XD Fuck you~~

Pyro: I legit dunno where they should fuckin go! XD

Exo: You could improv! Say a restaurant or some shit I don't know!

Pyro: We aqlways use food! It's always food when we dunno what to do!

Exo: SGLERIHRESLGIHRT5LIGRSL]IGTHEG MOVIES! o3o' MOOOOOOVIIIEEEEEESSS?

Pyro: YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME~! XD

Exo: OKAY BUT THEY COULD WATCH A HORROR MOVIE

Pyro: No movies DX

* * *

Pyro: I'm legit googling Late-night hangouts that don't involve alcohol XD

Exo: (Ice) Skating? _**Bowling? Skating?**_ Game arcade?

Pyro: XD I just found this and it made me laugh so hard! It's suggested for a guy who lives in oklahoma

 _booze_

 _bowling_

 _food_

 _booze_

 _sex_

 _sex at bowling_

 _romantic evenings at home with cooking and gay movies... and sex_

 _cocaine_

 _cow tipping_

Exo: ….. OMG XDDD Not bowling then XDDDDD

Pyro: Oh! How about going to a club or something and Allen just kinda pushes the pianist away and takes over? XD

Exo: ….. XDDD He would get kicked out~

Pyro: "Bitch you playin dat song wrong! Here! Lemme do it! *plays beautiful and peaceful song* Nigga! Dat how you do et!" XDDD (Note: I am not racist and honestly hate that word. I only said it because I thought it'd be hilarious to hear sweet innocent Allen scream that sentence)

Exo: …. Gaia XDDD

Pyro: Beautiful right?

Exo: Gorgeous.

* * *

"Imagine the dgm kids w cell phones tho.

Lavi tells Allen "I'm gonna send you dick pics ;)))" and before he can reply, Lavi sends like 20 pictures of Kanda."

Exo: That post is courtesy of nonbinaryshion on tumblr


	7. A Monster Found Inside A Friend

Chapter 7 - A Monster Found Inside A Friend

Lavi bit the inside of his cheek as he fidgeted in his chair. He'd grown increasingly anxious once he came to the realization that Allen had been avoiding him. Lavi had gone to their meeting place every night, and waited several hours, only for Allen to not show up. For the first few days he'd felt hurt - still did, in fact, but it was more acceptable now - but by now he was feeling concern. He didn't even know if Allen was okay. But Lavi might never know that unless he went to look for him. And…. he could only hope he hadn't fucked up their relationship.

Lavi was drawn sharply out of his thoughts and looked down at his hand in mild surprise. He'd been drawing on his palm, a random habit he had developed over the years, and was confused to see that he'd scratched himself and that a small drop of blood was welling up. He wasn't sure what was the traitor in this situation; his mind, his hand, or the pencil. He sighed and lowered his pencil down before he ended up doing that again, but made no attempts to get up and get something to at the very least wipe away the blood or cover the small wound. Rather, he watched the bead of blood with an odd sense of fascination and, weirdly enough, dread.

He was too busy staring at the bead of blood trickling down his hand to notice the other presence in the room. He only noticed the other person when a small wet towel was dropped on his bleeding hand.

Lavi startled and looked up to see Kanda. "Ah? Thanks…" He glanced back down and pressed the towelette properly against his hand, letting it soak up the blood.

"Worry doesn't suit you Baka Usagi," Kanda muttered as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Why are you so spaced out?"

"Uh, sorry." Lavi gave an awkward smile and hesitated for a moment, though he mentally kicked himself for it. Why was he hesitating at all? This was Kanda, after all, not some stranger. "It's… Allen. I haven't seen him for a while now, and I'm positive it's my fault…"

Kanda held back a near primal growl and took a breath before speaking. "The Moyashi's avoiding you and you're upset. If you ask me, it's a good thing he's gone. But, I'll pull the pin on this grenade. What'd you do to make him avoid you?"

Lavi frowned at Kanda but for the moment didn't say anything on it. "I, uh…. I confessed." He looked away. "He seemed to return my sentiments, but… that doesn't seem to be the case so much right now."

"You… And the Moyashi…? Please tell me that's some kind of bad joke. Because I'm not laughing." Kanda said with annoyance before sighing. "I'm not surprised. People like him lie and deceive before vanishing completely. He's nothing new."

"He didn't seem like that kind of person, though. He seemed so genuine and so happy…" Lavi trailed off with a sigh.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. He's fake. Everything you see on the surface of him is false." Kanda said calmly before muttering. "You should have given up on him long ago."

"Yeah…" Lavi sighed and shook his head, "But I don't think I could have. I probably should have just stayed quiet, but… I can't help my feelings."

Kanda groaned lightly. "If you really care that much, then why are you just sitting around? You sit around here, sit around school, then sit around all night at that stupid spot. Why not actually get up and look for him if you're that worried?"

Lavi frowned once again. "I'm sorry for not wanting to play the part of a stalker. I was gonna respect his space…"

"You've respected his space for how long now? I think you can search." Kanda stated before continuing. "By the way, being a stalker means following them as much as possible and never leaving their side. So quit moping and whining. Go look for your dumbass boyfriend already."

At this, Lavi couldn't help but chuckle. Trust Kanda to be simultaneously encouraging and insulting. "Thanks, Yu.~" He stood up.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted as Lavi left the apartment. Kanda smirked lightly. "Baka Usagi… Good luck."

Lavi hurried to his car - he was glad he actually remembered to grab his keys - and unlocked the door, getting in. He let his car warm up for a few seconds before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to where he remembered Allen's house was. It took him a few minutes, and when he pulled up he hesitated slightly. How would Allen react to him suddenly just barging in? He shrugged it off and worked up the courage to get out of his car and walk up to the door. However, he paused when he heard nothing going on inside and none of the lights were on. Was he not home?

"Great…. just perfect." Lavi groaned and decided to knock anyway, just in case. It became obvious his guess was correct when the door remained locked. "Fuck…. where now?" He muttered before walking back to his car. Making sure it was locked, he decided to walk around and see if he could come across him.

He walked around for about an hour and sighed. This entire time and still no sign of the white haired boy. He was about to give up and go back to his car when he heard what sounded like a startled gasp. He froze for a few seconds before he heard a scream coming from a nearby alleyway.

Hearing the scream made him break into a run, heading towards the alley in a hurry. However, as he turned the corner to enter it, he saw a shadow and froze, coming to a standstill when memories that weren't his - or from what he knew of - began to assault his mind. He rose a hand to his head and tried to push the memories to the back of his mind as he became aware of somebody talking.

"H-help… Me…" The person who screamed earlier muttered, too weak to speak too loud let alone push his attacker off. The attacker, of which Lavi couldn't see fully, had a strong grip on the innocent man and their teeth buried deep in the man's neck.

Lavi started forward but froze once again at the sight of blood on the other man. Once again memories attacked him, this time tenfold, and he gasped and stumbled back as quick images flashed before they were gone just as quickly. _A corpse. It was being torn apart. A man - no, something else. It turned towards him… fear._

The man soon fell unconscious due to blood loss and fell from the attacker's arms. The attacker cursed lightly under their breath before leaning down to pick the man up. Before they could do just that, they tensed up and turned towards the entrance of the alleyway. When they saw Lavi standing there, frozen with a wide, slightly glazed eye, they froze as well.

Lavi was brought back to the present at an extremely familiar voice. "No…" He blinked and his vision was cleared and he saw the person before him. He ignored the headache he'd received and grit his teeth, only to pause up when he recognized the person.

"A… Allen…?" He asked apprehensively.

Allen quickly forgot the person unconscious on the ground and the blood on his face. "Lavi… W-what are you doing here…?" He asked almost fearfully, fangs poking out past his blood covered lips.

"I-I…. I was worried, so I…" Lavi trailed off and his eye landed on the fangs. He took a step back, looking tense.

Allen licked his lips nervously and remembered the blood covering his mouth. He quickly tried to wipe it off before glancing at Lavi. "You were worried…?" He took an unconscious step towards Lavi, keeping his eyes solely on the redhead.

Lavi took another step back, panicking slightly. "Y-you…. what… What did you do to that man…?"

"Lavi, I can explain… Just… It takes a little while…" Allen said slowly, taking another few steps towards Lavi. "Please, just give me a chance to explain."

However random it was, Lavi suddenly recalled Kanda's warning. "Monster…" He muttered under his breath as his breathing picked up some in panic. "Y-you're… a vampire…?"

Allen froze up entirely, his eyes wide. "Wha… I..." He hadn't heard the question. All he heard was that single word. He'd been called many horrible names, especially a monster, but hearing Lavi call him that was much worse than ever before.

Hearing Allen's own confusion seemed to snap Lavi out of his stupor and his eye widened when he realized what he said. "A-Allen… I…"

Allen lowered his head before the tears forming in his eyes could be seen, his bangs covering most of his face. He took a few slow steps back before muttering a soft apology. Before Lavi could comprehend anything, Allen was already gone, having seemingly vanished.

"Allen!" Lavi called out and took a few steps forward but stopped when he realized it was futile. "Fuck…" He hissed and grit his teeth before he forced himself to calm down when his gaze shifted to the unconscious man. "God, what the fuck is wrong with me…?" He sighed and he walked over. Picking him up, he hurried the man to his car where he drove to the hospital from there.

* * *

Allen laid on the highest rooftop, his arm covering his eyes and trying to stop the tears. He'd left without giving Lavi a chance yet Lavi hadn't given him a chance to explain either. He was heartbroken. So many years and so few friends, even fewer relationships. In over three hundred years, he'd had barely any friends and only one relationship which ended in the death of the one he loved.

"I hate this… Everything…" He muttered to himself, his voice watery and reminding him of the tears still streaming down the sides of his face and into his pristine white hair. Not even his so-called victim's blood had tainted the pure white, only covering his lips and chin.

Allen banged his head lightly against the roof of the building. Why did Lavi have to show up? Why then of all times…? "Damn it, Lavi…!" He silently yelled at nothing and nobody. "This isn't fair…"

"Why is the world so cruel…?" He silently wondered to himself.

After an hour, he stood up and made his way across the rooftops at a carefree pace. Eventually, he made his way back to his house and inside. He slowly dragged his feet from the front door to his bedroom upstairs. He walked in and fell face first into his bed, his face landing in a clean yet mildly blood-stained pillow. He turned his head towards the boarded up window and silently wondered if Lavi was home yet or still on the streets. ' _Why do I even care…?_ ' He mentally questioned as he buried his face back in the pillow. "Damn it!" His shout was muffled by his pillow as he let his tears run free and continued to scream and cry until he fell asleep.

* * *

Lavi got back to his apartment by around three A.M., feeling more than a little tired and upset. It took everything in him not to slam the door on the way in - or stumble, for that matter - and he tossed his keys on the table and emptied out his pockets so he wouldn't end up washing the items along with his jeans. "Fucking hell…" He sighed and slid his bandana off, practically throwing it across the room to be picked up later.

"I take it you didn't find him," Kanda spoke up, sitting in the same spot Lavi had left him in.

"I might have." Lavi sat down and buried his face in one hand. "God, Kanda, please tell me I'm hallucinating… I've just had a rough week and it's worn my mental state down and I am completely hallucinating…"

"The hell are you talking about Baka Usagi?" Kanda questioned, though with confusion rather than his usual annoyance.

"I don't know how the fuck to explain it so you'd believe it… Hell, _I_ don't believe it…" Lavi groaned. "I've been in a _hospital_ for the past what, two, three hours after I found Allen…. Because of Allen. Or, rather… somebody he…. attacked." At this point, he was rambling and may not have been making much sense. Even if his not-so-explanation did, it was still jumbled up. He was far past the point of yawning. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up - if he did, it'd only be to yakiniku or coffee.

However tired Lavi was, Kanda didn't seem to care anymore. The only thing he was focused on was the fact that Lavi had said Allen attacked someone. "You've been in the hospital for the past few hours because of an attack from the Moyashi?" Kanda growled lightly before tightly gripping his sword, Mugen. "I'll kill the damned brat."

"Don't kill him." Lavi uttered. "You don't understand, he - there was blood everywhere on that man's throat… on Allen's mouth… Is… Is Allen a…. vampire or something? Or am I seriously hallucinating? I feel like somebody slipped something into some of my food or some shit…."

Kanda sighed, barely loosening his grip on Mugen. "Damn it… I told the damn Moyashi not to get you involved in all this bullshit…" He muttered in annoyance as he massaged his temples and fought back a headache.

"You knew about this?" Lavi's voice betrayed him by cracking. "How do you know about this?" He demanded. "Don't tell me you're a vampire, too." He let out a bitter laugh that held no true humor.

"Of course not. Being a vampire is shit and they often act like they're gods compared to anyone else." Kanda said, sounding slightly offended. "I kept warning you, though. I told you he'd turn on you. Get close then hurt you. I warned you about this and you didn't listen."

"I didn't know he was a _vampire!_ " Lavi stressed, "I didn't know they existed! It all sounded like stuff from those fantasy books like Count Dracula!" He took note of the fact that Kanda didn't answer his first two initial questions, but decided to let it go for now. "Great… If there are vampires then what else is there?" He demanded.

"Damn Moyashi… I told him to keep you out of this and, instead, he plunges you into it…" Kanda muttered before sighing. "First of all, nothing is fantasy. Count Dracula was a real person at one point and so was everything you've ever heard of. Vampires, werewolves, demons, etc. They all exist. Well… There are a few that don't but you get the gist of it. Secondly, _never_ mention any of this to anyone. It'll cause some serious trouble that I don't want to be part of."

Lavi groaned again and contemplating just slamming his head into something hard. "Seriously?" He sighed, "How are humans even still alive and ignorant in that case?"

"Because the only humans that see these ' _monsters_ ' either don't realize they aren't human or die before they can tell others of their existence. Every creature can change their appearance to look like a human which allows them to blend in." Kanda explained. "Also, humans are idiots. There's plenty of humans that have seen the 'creatures of the night' but only thought of it as a ' _cool costume_ '."

"What the fuck, Kanda." Lavi muttered, though it wasn't actually directed at him, "In that case, you're not human either, are you?"

"What if I'm not? What would you do?" Kanda questioned, though more curious than threatening.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Lavi flopped over onto his side on the couch. "Screw it! Do whatever you want, just let me sleep first."

"Go ahead. You don't need my permission to sleep." Kanda muttered. Lavi was asleep before Kanda even finished his sentence, quietly snoring.

' _I'm gonna kill that damn vampire..._ ' Kanda thought before closing his eyes, soon falling asleep as well.

* * *

 _Lavi was walking down the street, sometime after dark. He glanced around, it turned out to be a street he recognized well after having gone down it so many times. Immediately he felt a mixture of eagerness and apprehension. Would Allen show up late again, as he'd done the last few nights? He shook his thoughts off as he arrived and was pleased to see his friend was already there._

" _Allen, you're here first." Lavi smiled in greeting and walked up to the other._

 _Allen smiled. "Yeah. Felt like getting here early. What took you so long?"_

 _Lavi blinked and thought for a moment. "I… guess I was distracted… Sorry." Lavi shrugged apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, I had the weirdest fucking dream." He sighed._

 _Allen raised a curious eyebrow. "What was it about?"_

" _Promise not to laugh, but it was about vampires and stuff like that. You were a vampire and I caught you… you know, to a human." Lavi explained awkwardly, "Kanda… I don't know what the hell he was. Wasn't human but wasn't vampire. To be honest it felt closer to a nightmare than a dream… gave me some weird feelings."_

 _Allen thought about it for a few seconds before finally speaking. "That is weird… I wonder why I would be a vampire. But you know, I could see Kanda as a real demon. He acts like it half the time." He laughed lightly._

" _You're not wrong…" Lavi chuckled. "Seriously, though, if Kanda was a demon I think I would cry." He joked._

" _Do you think he'd be much different? He seems like the kind that wouldn't change his attitude no matter what." Allen asked curiously. "I bet if he was a demon, he'd act the same but be a lot uglier."_

 _Lavi thought for a moment. "Actually… I think he was the same." He shrugged. "Everybody acted the same…. I thought it was real." Lavi admitted._

" _Extremely vivid, huh?" Allen muttered. "That sucks. Makes the dream even weirder. I've had a few dreams like that."_

" _I don't normally have clear dreams like that. They're usually just little nonsensical tidbits tied together." Lavi shrugged. "But, whatever, a dream is nothing more than a dream. Where should we go this time?" He reached over and laced his hand together with Allen's._

 _Allen smiled happily and gently squeezed Lavi's hand. "I was thinking the park again. Only, not fountain diving this time." Allen chuckled._

" _Sounds good to me. It's too cold by now, anyway." Lavi grinned and the two started walking, peacefully chatting and joking. They reached the park within a few minutes and started walking around. Their path was dimly illuminated by the lights standing apart from each other by a few feet._

 _Allen stared at some of the lamps around them. "As pretty as they are, I wish they weren't here." He muttered._

" _Why is that?" Lavi asked curiously. "It'd be hard to see if they weren't."_

" _True, but if they weren't there, you'd be able to see the stars." Allen smiled softly. "They're so pretty and deserve to be seen rather than blocked out by other lights."_

 _Lavi blinked as if in realization. "You're right…. Say, why don't we go out in the country some time and camp out for a night or two? That way, the stars would definitely show." He chuckled and turned to Allen._

 _Allen smiled excitedly. "Sounds awesome. I can't wait."_

 _Lavi eagerly returned the smile and leaned down, giving Allen a small peck on the lips. "I haven't gone camping in forever, with just the two of us it'll be amazing." he murmured._

 _Allen gently returned the small kiss with a happy smile. "To be honest, I haven't gone camping in a while either. I think it'll be interesting to see how it goes."_

" _Watch us forget how to set up the tent." Lavi laughed. He glanced around curiously and saw a small bed of flowers off to the side, and the fountain along with the water system that traveled through the park was still a ways away. The only sound he heard was from the water._

 _Allen watched the water flow from the fountain for a little while before speaking. "I love how peaceful this place is."_

 _Lavi nodded and put his arm around Allen's shoulders. "I know, it's so calming."_

 _Allen nodded, muttering a soft "Isn't it?" before frowning and looking at the ground, shrugging Lavi's arm of his shoulders._

 _Lavi pouted and placed his hand on his hip. "What's up, Allen?" Noticing something seemed a little off._

 _Allen fully turned to Lavi and gently took his hands before looking Lavi in the eye with a sad smile. "You need to wake up, Lavi..."_

 _Lavi gave a small start, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Allen…?" He asked hesitantly._

" _I love you, Lavi…" Allen muttered almost sadly. "But you know as well as I do that your strange dream, wasn't a dream…"_

 _If anything Lavi's confusion intensified and he could feel the dread building up as well. "... What are you talking about?" He asked quietly, "Of course it was a dream… It had to have been… right?"_

 _Allen gently hugged Lavi, his mouth right next to the redhead's ear. "It's unbelievable, yes… But it was real… This is the dream Lavi, and you need to wake up…"_

" _... It's all… real? You're a vampire… and I fucked everything up…" Lavi had to close his eye to hold back the complete twist of emotions. "If that's true… I don't want to wake up. Just let me stay here, just for a little longer, please…"_

 _Allen hugged him a little tighter. "I know… I understand… But you have to wake up eventually." He pulled back a little, still loosely hugging Lavi but now looking into his face with a soft yet sad smile. "You know me, Lavi. You didn't mess up anything. You can fix things, I know it."_

 _Lavi hugged Allen tightly for support. "You're right… But what if I can't? What if I don't have it in me to talk to you…?"_

" _You're talking to me now. What's the difference?" Allen asked with a light chuckle._

" _You're a figment of my imagination, for one." Lavi gave a small smile before it dropped back down to an anxious frown. "I really hope you're right…." He pulled back enough to look Allen in the eyes before he leaned in for one more kiss._

 _Allen returned the simple kiss happily. When pulled back, though, he had blood covering his mouth and fangs, the scenery around them having changed to the alleyway. "Before you wake up, let me ask you this. Will you be able to accept what's going on?" He asked sadly and almost hopefully._

 _Lavi's eye widened in surprise before it softened sadly. "I… don't know… can you accept this for now…? I love you, but this is all too much to take in…"_

 _Allen smiled softly and nodded. "Alright. I understand. Don't worry about a thing." He said as their surroundings faded into nothing. Lavi looked down at his hands as everything faded and closed his eye._

* * *

When he opened it again he found himself blurrily staring up at his ceiling, and his cheeks felt wet. A wave of emotions overwhelmed him, with it containing sadness and anxiousness. He bit his lip out of sheer will to keep himself from letting out a sob and covered his eye with his arm. "Fuck…" Lavi whispered. Why did he have to have a dream like that…?

* * *

 **Pyro: Hey guyz~!**

 **Exo: This was so close to being finished earlier :'D That's my fault though, so sorry about that!**

 **Pyro: But we managed to get it to where we wanted it. Sadly, because it was such a serious chapter, there's really no outtakes… The best thing we did on the side was talk about** **Kenichi Suzumura singing "A Whole New World" which** _ **everybody**_ **should listen to.**

 **Exo: UUUUGH My wrist! . This is what I get for screwing around and dancing with friends. You guys should listen to SuzuKen sing though, his voice has a weird range. 'Pparently A Whole New World is with him taking the song down an octave from his usual voice.**

 **Pyro: I kept laughing simply because I kept imagining Lavi trying to impress some girl by singing it super low XD**

 **Exo: Isn't it great? But yeah, if you liked it leave a review! Thank you to everybody who's commented thus far! Favorites are also greatly appreciated.**

 **Pyro: See ya in the next chap!**

* * *

Every single misspelling: 63 (After Edits: **95** (Pyro: Holy Fuck. We can't write for shit, can we?))


	8. Acceptance of the Unknown

Chapter 8 - Acceptance of the Unknown

Ever since his lucid dream with Allen in it, Lavi had not gotten much sleep. For some reason, all of his dreams had been flooded with images that he could _almost_ make out, only for him to forget as soon as he woke up. Both the forgotten images and the concept left him feeling disturbed, and soon he had fallen into a cycle where all of his dreams were abrupt to the point to where he was waking himself up. Even short naps were invaded, leaving him unable to sleep for a few mere minutes. And the more that happened, the more he relied on coffee to even keep him comprehensive enough to get through his classes. Sometimes, even that wasn't enough and he'd unwillingly find himself dozing off… only to startle awake when he felt the sharp, dangerous eyes land on him from this recurring dream.

It had gotten to the point where he had to take sick days, unable to go to school because of sheer exhaustion. At first, he refused but after a while, Kanda had practically forced him to stay home and rest with the threat of "If you don't sleep, I'll put you out myself". Even after that, Lavi still tried to refuse sleep but couldn't last long. He always fell asleep against his own will.

Eventually, his 'nightmares' began to spread into his conscious state. He'd get random flashes of moments that seemed so foreign to him, and yet every time it spiked a general feeling of apprehension and something akin to fear. And along with this, he also seemed to have lost his sense of balance and it was common to see him stumbling around like a drunken man.

With each flash, he felt like he was watching through somebody else's eyes. He felt like he was watching one of those horror films where everything is seen from a recording. Except, it was all so real. Though, when he thought back on the flashes, all he could remember were disfigured shadows and terrifying glowing red eyes.

"Ugh… This is making me feel sick." Lavi groaned as he massaged his temples. This time the images had flashed by; it felt like he'd gotten whiplash. Well, not exactly but the pulsing ache throughout his skull certainly felt real.

The headaches always seemed to get worse and always made him feel sick. It started as a mild pain and was slowly getting worse with each flash until it had gotten to such a level that his stomach would turn painfully. He had spent the entire day so far in his bed, not even considering getting up let alone leaving his room. While the thought of getting _some_ caffeine into his system was highly appealing, he doubted he'd be able to make it to the kitchen without falling over like a fool. And if he so much as glanced at food, he'd probably throw up, despite the fact that he hadn't eaten today… or yesterday. The day before was already a little unclear to him, so he couldn't say if he had eaten that day or not.

"Maybe you should actually sleep, then," Kanda muttered in a sarcastic tone as he opened the door and walked in, eyeing the redhead with concealed concern. He had a pretty good idea as to why Lavi was suddenly so exhausted and what was up with the images.

"I wish it was that simple, Yu.~" Lavi grinned but dropped it halfway to give a wide yawn.

"I don't care about your excuses Baka Usagi. You need sleep. Otherwise, you become a blubbering idiot…" Kanda said as he handed a glass of water to Lavi, trying to hide the fact he knew what was wrong.

"Blubblubblub," Lavi muttered as an attempt to mock Kanda on his words, but in the end proved what he just said to be true - he really was sounding like an idiot. Sighing at his own stupidity, Lavi gratefully accepted the glass and sipped at it with a relieved hum.

"I take it back. You've already become a blubbering idiot." Kanda sighed. "Try to sleep. I'll try to bring you something to eat later after you get some rest."

"Alright." Lavi reached over and set the glass down before he turned onto his side, burying his face in the comfort of his pillow.

Kanda sighed before walking out of the room, casting one last glance at Lavi before closing the door behind him.

Lavi soon found himself dozing off, despite his internal struggle. Regardless of how apprehensive he was about this cursed dream of his, it seems he just didn't have it in him to stay awake. With a small frown, he slipped into his dream once again.

* * *

 _Lavi was walking down the same dark street as usual. The scene had slowly become familiar from how often he saw it in his dreams- er, nightmares. He knew almost entirely how the nightmare would go, yet he couldn't stop his body from moving. He saw the same dark alley up ahead and tried with all his will to stop where he was, turn around, and run. Yet he only continued further. The alley seemed darker than usual and he was starting to hear the disgusting squelching noises he always heard around this point of the dream._

 _It was at this point that he was becoming desperate. He didn't want to see this. Not again. But it seemed as if his mind was disconnected entirely from his body. No matter how much Lavi willed himself to stop, his body would not cooperate._

 _Here was when he turned the corner, being the 'naive' and oblivious person he apparently was for not walking away; for not being able to walk away. Here was when he simultaneously took in the horrifying sight of a body, mangled beyond recognition, and the evil, gleaming, and crazed eyes that were staring so intently at the victim. And here was when he tried to back away, as he tried to every single time, and failed._

 _Lavi wasn't quite sure what exactly happened at this point. His mind was never directly focused on finding out the noise, but what sounded like a startled cat began to knock over the trash can it had previously been perched on._

 _He didn't have to look from the fallen trash and escaping cat to know the crazed eyes were now focused on him. He felt his body tense before unwillingly turning towards the monster. The eyes were all he could see from the giant blurred out mass. And they were only a foot away from him._

 _He took a step back in fear before trying to run for his life. No matter how fast he ran or how far it felt like he was running the creature was always there, following him closely. Turning down multiple empty streets and through abandoned buildings, he still couldn't avoid the being._

 _He could feel it's breath on the back of his neck, and suddenly he was grabbed, spun around, and everything went white with pain._

* * *

Lavi shot upright with a gasp and for a moment could do nothing but desperately cling to his bedsheets until his breathing slowed down. Once it did, however, his near-constant headache returned full force and he groaned in defeat. He curled up his knees and buried his face in them, staying there for what had to have been a few minutes.

When Lavi sat upright, the headache had mostly faded, though it still pulsed painfully. "Alright, I can't let this keep up." He sighed and tossed the covers off of him.

He carefully stood from the bed, slowly making his way to his bedroom door and opening it. Glancing around, he realized the sun was already down and Kanda had either gone to his room or left the apartment. He walked to the living room and looked at the clock. It was past midnight and he had to wonder how long he had slept.

It was most likely more than he'd been getting as of late, so he settled for his probably less-than-seven-hour sleep and quietly made his way to the coffee maker. As he let the coffee brew, his thoughts drifted to the dream and he couldn't help but picture this raved and angry shadow as Allen. Had he really messed up that bad…?

The more he thought about it, the more the memory of the creature seemed to shift into Allen's image. He kept trying to deny it, repeatedly tell himself he wasn't afraid of Allen, but it was slowly getting harder to deny. The shadow looked so much like Allen at this point that the only thing that was off was the red eyes. He knew Allen's eyes better than that, he'd stared at them enough to know those weren't Allen's eyes he had seen.

But it made so much sense. The situation was not that far off from what he had encountered, at least in terms of the blood and victim…

Lavi was snapped out of his thoughts when the coffee maker noisily beeped once, and he stiffened up automatically, listening. Fortunately, after waiting for several agonizing seconds, he heard no shifting noises and realized that Kanda had in fact left.

Feeling a slight sense of satisfaction, mainly since he no longer had to sneak around, he gave a small sigh and poured the coffee. He didn't add quite as much sugar as he normally did, just for the sake of needing more caffeine and less sweetness. When he took a sip, he didn't feel that odd happy sensation he got when something he'd been yearning for was finally in his hands, but rather it felt like it was a chore he'd been forced into doing.

Lavi only made it a few sips in before he set the coffee down when his stomach protested greatly from even that. "..." He stood there and contemplated what to do with the coffee before he just stuck it in the microwave. For some odd reason, he could never bring himself to waste the liquid if he could prevent it.

He stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He wasn't hungry and didn't want coffee. He was sure nothing good was on TV this late and he didn't feel like watching any of the movies he and Kanda owned. The only thing that came to mind was going back to sleep but the idea was immediately turned down with a shake of his head.

He groaned lightly and gently held his head as he regretted moving his aching head so suddenly. After the pain subsided somewhat, he searched for any painkillers they had and soon found some. He took a pill and swallowed it down with a sip of water, sighing in content a few minutes later as the pain faded quickly.

With it, however, came the quickest flash of red eyes from within his mind. He stumbled, but he couldn't feel if he had a headache or not anymore.

"... Ah, that's right…" Lavi frowned. How long had it been since that had happened, the incident with Allen? His eye trailed along the floor until he saw his shoes, and, in that instant, he decided what he was going to do.

He had to make amends. And he could only pray he would be forgiven.

Putting a small, wistful smile on his face, he wandered over to his boots and slipped them on with little difficulty. He gave them a spare glance and made a mental note to either give them a damn good clean or to buy some more at some point, they were a mess.

Once that was done he quickly walked back to his room and picked out a random shirt, tossing it on. He picked up his jacket as well, which had his phone and other items inside. He almost started to look for his car keys but realized that Kanda had probably taken them, and the car, wherever he'd decided to go. Lavi didn't quite trust himself with something like that right now, anyway.

He grabbed the spare key and left the apartment, locking the door behind him before pocketing the key. He slowly made his way down the street to where he and Allen used to meet up. He carefully walked down street after street for at least an hour before he caught a glance of Allen's house.

Glancing at the old house made the redhead realize just how nervous he was. He stopped where he was and just stared at the wooden house. The simple white paint was chipping here and there and the yard didn't look as good as the others around it. The grass wasn't dead but it wasn't as green as it should have been. The porch was simple and had a few chairs and a table sitting on display for anyone that spared them a glance. He glanced at the windows on the first and second floors and realized they were all closed, mostly covered by drapes but looking closely he realized they were also boarded up.

Perhaps if Lavi was in the right state of mind he would have reconsidered. After all, he was about to break into Allen's house. At the moment he didn't even know what to call the white-haired man. Was he his friend? Boyfriend? Possible murderer? The last thought made him snort in derision and he willed himself up the porch and knocked at the door.

….. No answer. Then again, should he have been surprised? He knocked again just to be safe but started to switch his weight from foot to foot after a few second. When it became clear Alen either wasn't here or wouldn't answer, Lavi tried the door knob and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was actually unlocked. With a slight sense of apprehension, he opened up the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

He glanced around and realized the inside of the house was in much better condition than the outside. There was barely any dust on the well-cared-for Victorian furniture, even with how each piece looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He made his way further into the house and found a wall of photos. He quickly glanced at the stairs before looking back at the framed photos.

In almost every photo was a brown-haired man with someone who was more than likely his brother - maybe a twin with how alike they appeared - along with a boy that looked like Allen though with brown hair and no scar. He saw multiple other people in the rest of the photos and even saw a circus in the background of the largest picture. He soon saw another picture, though this had the boy and two others rather than the man and his brother. There was a man, a little taller than the Allen look-a-like with long dark hair, dark skin, and a mole under his eye, holding the boy's hand while a girl with dark spiky hair and a frilly dress hugged the boy's other arm.

Lavi frowned some and looked away. For some reason, looking at those pictures caused his heart to ache. They were probably precious to Allen, so he kept walking before he could let thoughts of the people in the pictures fill his mind. He made it through what he assumed was the living room and into the kitchen. The light wasn't on, so he couldn't make out much, but he was able to identify checkered tiles on the floor and a large dining table set off to the side. As much as he would have liked to turn on the light and investigate, that was not why he came here.

Shaking his head, Lavi continued to the second floor and down the hall until he came across the first door. This one was open, and he stepped in cautiously. It was also dark in this room, but it was at this point he became aware of slight shifting noises. He stood still for a few seconds and when his eye adjusted enough, he wandered farther in. His destination being the currently shapeless figure he could barely make out in a corner of the room. "... Allen?" He asked quietly, hesitantly.

Allen didn't move, didn't even flinch at the sudden voice. He stayed still on his bed, hugging his legs to his chest with his head buried in his knees. The only movement and sounds coming from him were from his somewhat heavy breathing.

"Allen…" Lavi repeated and moved closer until his knees were pressing against the bed. Slowly he reached over and placed his hand on Allen's shoulder, "Hey, Shortstack… you there?"

Allen didn't speak. He merely shrugged Lavi's hand off his shoulder and turned away, turning his back to Lavi.

Lavi frowned and felt his confidence dwindle. He watched uncertainly before he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over, pulling him into a hug, though he mentally braced himself. "Hey, I didn't mean it… I called you something terrible, but I'm so sorry… God, you look terrible… Have you even slept…?" He ignored the fact that he was basically calling himself a hypocrite.

"Go away…" Allen softly murmured, pulling away from Lavi and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"... I won't." Lavi said stubbornly and scooted after him. "Are you okay…? You look like a mess…" He pulled him back into a hug and clung to the vampire for dear life.

"Leave…!" Allen practically hissed, his hair covering his eyes and only his mouth and fangs showing.

Lavi glanced down at the fangs. He would be lying if he said seeing those didn't unnerve him, but he didn't pull away. "It's not happening… You haven't even gone out, have you…?"

"...Why do you care?" Allen silently asked. "I'm a murderer, a monster… I could hurt you without even trying… So why do you care…?"

"You're not a monster." Lavi shook his head and hugged Allen tighter. "You're an amazing person, okay? And I'm so sorry I ever caused this, you don't deserve for stuff like this to happen."

Allen tensed for a short while before loosening up again. "But… You said…" Allen started, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I didn't mean it! God, no, I didn't mean it… I would never mean something like that…" Lavi closed his eye.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not… It's true…" Allen started. "I'm a monster. I kill to survive. I could have hurt you and I still can. Even if I don't want to…"

"That's fine, it's fine." Lavi reassured him, "I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything, and if you did it wouldn't be on purpose. I would never blame you."

"But I would!" Allen shouted. "You wouldn't but I would…! I don't want to hurt you, Lavi… I don't want to hurt anybody…! But no matter what I do, I always end up hurting somebody…! And I'll always hate myself for it…" He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

Lavi's face fell. "Don't say that… If you hate yourself then let me show you what there is to love about yourself. I'll be here for you, either way, so I don't care if you come to hate me. I love you… and I don't care if you're a vampire." He gave a sad smile.

Allen froze entirely after hearing that. After what felt like forever, he buried his face in his hands, covering his eyes. He chuckled lightly before speaking. "You're so mean…" He whispered.

"... I'm sorry." Lavi chuckled and buried his face in Allen's hair.

After a few seconds, Allen slowly started to lean into Lavi's touch. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to stream down his cheek as he hid the pain that came from his hunger. Unfortunately, it seemed Lavi was all-knowing.

"... How often do you need blood?" Lavi asked after a moment as the image of Allen's fangs caused him to remember.

"Not often…" Allen lied, not wanting to worry Lavi.

"Right…" Lavi smiled, clearly not believing it. "Then why are your fangs out?"

"Because I'm not trying to hide them anymore…" Allen said, smirking lightly. "Think about it, have you ever seen me show a full smile?"

"N… No, but still… Your mouth was closed. You're hungry, aren't you?" Lavi grinned sheepishly.

Allen sighed. "Only a little. I've gone longer without anything in my stomach so there's nothing to worry about." Allen explained.

"Of course it's something to worry about!" Lavi leaned back to get a better look at Allen. "I can't just let you go hungry. That's the worst feeling there is."

Allen smiled softly at Lavi. "Stop worrying. I'm fine. Promise." He said, forcing his heavy breaths to be more calm, sounding almost natural.

Lavi narrowed his eye when he noticed the effort it was taking. "Come on, be honest with me." He gave a wistful smile. "Here, just drink." He motioned to his neck.

Allen's eyes widened before he shook his head. "No way. I said I'm fine. I don't need it."

"You're not fine." Lavi pouted and tapped his hands against Allen's cheeks and he squished them for random emphasis.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, confused yet chuckling.

"Loving on you." Lavi smiled and leaned forward without warning, bringing Allen into a kiss, and let one of his hands drop and the other caressed his cheek.

Allen blushed brightly as his eyes widened but soon closed and he melted into the kiss. It was just as sweet as he remembered from weeks ago and soon he forgot almost everything around him aside from Lavi.

Lavi let out a small groan and he leaned into the kiss some. For a few seconds, they just soaked in each other's presence before Lavi shifted his jaw slightly so his lip scraped against Allen's fangs, creating a small scratch.

Allen gasped lightly at the sudden taste of iron in his mouth and tried to pull away but was unable. He tried to fight the want and hunger but slowly started to lose control, wanting more. He deepened the kiss in an attempt to get the blood but soon realized it wasn't as much as he needed. Almost instantly, Lavi was laying with his back on the bed and Allen on top of him.

Lavi gave a startled blink but accepted the sudden change with a smile and tilted his head to the side, offering his neck to the other.

Allen's heavy breathing returned, heavier than before as he buried his face in Lavi's chest. "Why do you want me to hurt you…? You're insane, aren't you…?"

"Perhaps," Lavi laughed and ran his hand through Allen's hair. "But I want to help you. And if I start to get woozy I can just let you know. I'm not worried…"

"You trust me too much…" Allen muttered, slowly raising his head from Lavi's chest to his neck.

"I'm fine with that." Lavi grinned up at Allen. "If it's you, I don't mind."

Allen didn't say a word as he lowered his fangs to Lavi's neck, brushing them against the soft tissue. He took a deep breath before quickly biting into the flesh and drinking deeply. Almost instantly, the pains in his entire body faded and he was left to just enjoy the taste of the crimson liquid.

Lavi gave a small wince but relaxed after a few seconds. He reached up and put his hand on Allen's back as encouragement.

After some time, Allen pulled back, his fangs leaving Lavi's neck. Before he pulled away entirely, he gently kissed the wound and watched as the marks quickly faded. He sat up next to Lavi and lightly licked his own lips. ' _Sweet…_ ' He thought to himself.

Lavi gave a small sigh and he smiled, turning onto his side. "Better?"

"Much," Allen stated before looking at Lavi. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better." Lavi yawned and thought. "... Well, Kanda's gonna kill me. He doesn't know I left."

"I'm sure he already knows. If he doesn't, he'll find out in the morning. It's way too late for you to be out on the streets." Allen said, gently laying a blanket over Lavi.

"... Yeah, I guess." Lavi chuckled. He contemplated for a moment; He didn't know if the nightmares would go away now… but he also didn't want to risk it. "How do you feel about staying up all night long? We can giggle and have pillow fights like little kids~"

"You know, any other day, I'd easily say yes," Allen said with a smile. "But. It's pretty obvious you're exhausted. You should get some sleep."

"Aw, you'd want to miss out on flying feathers?" Lavi grinned then sighed, "I don't know if I can, honestly. I've been having nightmares for… I don't know how long anymore. One week? Maybe two."

"Nightmares?" Allen asked quietly before thinking for a second and smiling. "I think I have an idea."

"What's this idea?" Lavi rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"When I was a child, I had nightmares often. The only way I could sleep was when my uncle would sing to me." Allen explained. "He told me that one day he wouldn't be here to help me so he taught me the song."

"Hoh, my angel can sing on top of dance?" Lavi chuckled. "If you think it'll work then go ahead."

"And play piano but I'm not showing that off just yet," Allen said with a chuckle before clearing his throat. He took a breath before singing softly.

" _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka konoko ni ai no_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga_

 _Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka konoko ni ai no_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka konoko ni ai no_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_ "

Allen finished the song with a soft humming in place of the piano solo that was usually at the end of the lullaby. When he glanced down at Lavi, he was pleased to see that the other had basically been knocked out by the song and was quietly snoring. He gently kissed Lavi's forehead before laying next to him and gently running his fingers through the red hair. "Sleep well, Lavi… I love you…" He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Pyro: DONE! And with all the cutesy stuffs yet dramatic stuffs~**

 **Exo: You love us, you know you do~**

 **Pyro: Honestly, I think that was the fastest update yet. Surprising considering I was half dead earlier…**

 **Exo: I'm half dead now. Sleep deprivation is a good thing for me, I swear it on me mum.**

 **Pyro: "Me mum"? When'd you get the accent? Last I checked you were Lavi, not Allen XD**

 **Exo: Shhhhhhhh, they're precious children. Don't hurt their ears with your LIES! *Awkward laughter***

 **Pyro: …. *confused as fuck* Welp. She's more fucked up than I thought… Reviews are always nice and so are faves and follows. We'll see you guys next chapter and hopefully we'll be awake. Or more sane at least.**

 **Exo: Bye bye!~~~**

* * *

Fuck ups: 10 (After Edits: 47)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: DUDE! XD

Exo: … que? o3o Problema?

Pyro: Si! You writin too much! We supposed to be sharin this shit XD

Exo: I wasn't aware it was that much o3o Gomenasai

* * *

As he let the coffee, his thoughts drifted to the dream and he couldn't help but picture this raved and angry shadow as Allen.

Pyro: *confused as hell* … * _ **As he let the coffee**_ *

Exo: SHUT UP CHILD *changes it to "As he let the coffee brew,"* I was thinking of that one word so much I thought I put it on?

Pyro: I was confused DX

Exo: The fuck you were xD Context clues, bitch!

Pyro: I legit thought of everything BUT the word 'brew' XD

Exo: Okay, but you probably got close enough XD

Pyro: Not at all~

* * *

He groaned lightly and gently held his head as he regretted movie his aching head so suddenly.

Exo: * _ **he regretted movie his aching head**_ *

Pyro: *fixes 'movie' to 'moving'* -.- Revenge huh? XD

Exo: Oh fuck yes.

* * *

Pyro: Did we ever agree if Tyki and Road were part of the past? *waits a second before bolding, italisizing, and underlining the question*

Exo: Uh, I think so STOP BOLDING BIATCH -3-

Pyro: XDDDDDD Nevah~!

* * *

"Don't say that… If you hate yourself then let me show you how to love yourself.

Pyro: Oh~ So cheesy~ XDDDDD "I'll show you how to love~"

Exo: I LIVE OFF OF CHEESY SEND ME TO KOREA BRUH THEY ARE THE LAND OF CHEESY :DDDDD

Pyro: XD *changes it to 'Don't say that... If you hate yourself then let me show you what there is to love about yourself.'*

* * *

Lavi leaned back to get a begger look at Allen.

Pyro: XDDDD "leaned back to get a begger"

Exo: SHUT UP DON'T LOOK AT ME *fixes 'begger' to 'better'*

Pyro: I just imagine him leaning back and grabbing a random person then shoving them into Allen XDDDDD


	9. As Normal As Paranormal Gets

Chapter 9 - As Normal As Paranormal Gets

When Lavi woke up the next morning, he felt more refreshed than he had in what seemed like forever. For a second he was confused as to why but remembered when he felt arms tightening their grip on him. He breathed a small sigh and turned himself around so he could face Allen.

Allen's eyes were still closed, obviously still sleeping. His face was a few inches away from Lavi's and his soft breathing could almost be felt. His soft smile was apparent and seemed to grow a little more as he hugged Lavi a little tighter.

Lavi couldn't help the ginger smile that spread across his lips and he hugged Allen back. For a while, he simply reveled in the other's warmth and would have probably gone back to sleep if not for the fact that he still had a certain foul-mouthed roommate to answer to. As it was he didn't need to sleep for a few days more, which he certainly felt like would happen.

After a few moments, Allen groaned lightly as he readjusted and snuggled into Lavi, obviously not wanting to wake up. When he got comfortable, his face softened again and almost resembled a sleeping puppy's.

Lavi glanced down and found himself entranced just by Allen's expression alone. It was so…. cute! The smile on his face grew into a grin and, for a while, he just memorized the expression, more than a little happy with the situation.

Soon enough, Allen's face scrunched up before his eyes opened sleepily. "Stupid mornings..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning." Lavi chuckled and buried his face in Allen's hair.

Allen blinked a few times before realization crossed his face only to be replaced with a smile. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log." Lavi hummed. "What about you?"

"Better than I have in years." Allen smiled. "If you want, I can make some breakfast."

Lavi paused for a second to think. He wasn't sure he could stomach much, but decided in the end to try. "Sure." He nodded and smiled before sitting up and readjusting his eyepatch.

"Alright." Allen sat up before gently kissing Lavi's forehead above his eyepatch. "How hungry are you?"

"Just a little bit is fine." Lavi sighed happily and stood up, stretching some.

"Okay," Allen said as he stood and walked out of the room with Lavi a few steps behind. He headed down the stairs with a barely visible skip in his step and made his way to the kitchen. He checked the fridge and pouted. "Not much… Maybe just some toast…?"

"That's fine with me." Lavi shrugged and chuckled. "Toast actually sounds kinda good right now."

"If you say so," Allen said as he pulled out the toaster and some bread.

Lavi sat down in a chair at the dining table and glanced around the kitchen before his eye trailed over to where the pictures were. Before he knew it he was staring at them again.

"Like them?" Allen asked, leaning against the counter with a somewhat sad smile.

"... Yeah, they look awesome." Lavi glanced over. "Who were they…?"

Allen walked over and picked up the closest picture. It was the picture of the two men and a child. "The one with the long hair was my dad, Mana. The one next to him in the trench coat was his brother, Neah. The kid's me when I was about nine or ten years old."

"You had brown hair?" Lavi glanced at the picture in surprise. He couldn't really see the resemblance, though. He was willing to guess Allen had gotten most of his looks from his mother.

"Yup. I used to hate it because it was boring and always got tangled up." Allen said with a chuckle. "But ya know, I kinda miss it now."

Lavi frowned. "... I'm sorry. Is this a sensitive subject?" He certainly wouldn't force Allen into talking if that was the case.

"...Yes and no." Allen muttered with a small smile. "There're a few things I'd rather not talk about but it's fine right now."

"I see…" Lavi nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to ask about the others when his stomach growled demandingly. "..."

Allen stared at Lavi for a few seconds before laughing. "You only wanted a little? You sure you don't want a full meal?"

Lavi laughed in embarrassment and placed a hand over his stomach as if to silence it. "Yeah, it should be fine~ You don't have a lot anyway, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I have to go to the store later so I don't mind if the last of my food's gone after this." Allen stated as the toast popped up from the toaster.

Lavi made a contemplative noise before shaking his head and shrugging. "Nah, save it for later. I wanna see if I can actually stomach this.~ After that we can pull out the big guns." He made a 'gun' with his right hand and 'shot' at the refrigerator.

Allen laughed at the gesture. "You're so weird." He stated before putting the toast on a plate. "What do you want on it?"

Lavi blinked in thought. "Er… just some butter, I guess." He shrugged and chuckled.

Allen nodded before grabbing the butter from the fridge and laying on a thin layer on the toast. "Your order, monsieur." He said with a french accent and slight bow of his head as he placed the plate in front of Lavi.

"Oh, so fancy~" Lavi laughed, "Why, thank you very much, kind sir.~" He took a bite out of the toast and groaned. "Food, yeeeeess~"

"What? Has BaKanda been starving you over there?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat across the table from Lavi. "You act like you haven't eaten in days."

"... Well, uh…. 'S cuz I haven't…" Lavi sheepishly admitted, blushing slightly. "My stomach wouldn't let me for the longest."

Allen frowned in annoyance. "And you yelled at me for starving myself."

Lavi rose his hands in self-defeat, his left one holding the toast. "Hey, I didn't _yell_ at you, just… strongly encouraged. Besides, I tried, really! Any time I tried to eat I threw up and, for a while, I couldn't even _look_ at food."

"Well, at least you can eat now," Allen said with a sigh.

"Right? I missed eating. Almost as much as I missed you~" Lavi winked cheesily. At least, it seemed like a wink.

"Shut up." Allen chuckled. "Eat before saying anything stupid like that."

"Sorry. Not sorry." Lavi smiled but obliged and kept eating.

Allen glanced at the photo in his hands before standing and putting it back with the other pictures. He glanced at the other pictures and smiled almost sadly at all the different pictures before sitting back down.

"... I won't ask who the others are." Lavi offered him a smile. "I'm grateful you told me about your father and uncle."

"Don't worry about it," Allen said kindly. "If you wanna ask then ask. You're allowed to be curious. I'll tell you if it's a touchy subject or not, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Lavi blinked then nodded and turned his gaze to another one that made him more curious than the rest. "... What about that one?" He motioned to the one where he was holding somebody's hand, and where another person - a girl - was hugging his arm.

Allen glanced at the picture before smiling at the memory. "The guy's name was Tyki Mikk and the girl was his niece Road Kamelot. Road had the hugest crush on me and even stole my first kiss. She was heartbroken when she found out Tyki and I were going out. Tyki was pissed when he found out Road kissed me." Allen chuckled lightly.

"Really?" Lavi laughed, though he ignored how awkward it felt to talk about Allen's previous boyfriend. "But she still looks happy. Is this before or after she found out?"

"After actually. When she found out, she was happy for us. Treated me more like a brother soon after." Allen said.

"That sounds pretty cute." Lavi smiled at the thought.

"Does it?" Allen questioned with somewhat wide and curious eyes.

"It does!" Lavi nodded enthusiastically. "She sounds like she was so accepting of it. And it's like you had a second family going on…"

"I wouldn't call them a second family…" Allen thought aloud. "I mean, they were there when Mana and Neah found me so…"

"Ahhh, that's true." Lavi tilted his head to the side. He chose not to question the 'found me' part, though.

"Sorry." Allen chuckled lightly. "You probably don't care, huh?"

Lavi shook his head quickly, "No, no, I do care! I think it's interesting!" He grinned.

"What's so interesting about my past?" Allen asked with a tilt of his head.

Lavi gave a small shrug and made a face as if he was thinking for an answer. Eventually, he seemed to give up and went simply with, "Because it's you.~"

Allen blushed lightly. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"Sure it does." Lavi insisted. "Everything about you is interesting." He beamed and stood up once he finished eating. He walked over to the sink and washed the plate off.

"Not really…" Allen mumbled.

"Really!" Lavi continued and he walked over to Allen, drying his hands off on his shirt.

"What makes me so interesting?" Allen wondered. "And you can't say everything."

"... Well, what about you _isn't_ interesting?" Lavi seemed to think over his words. "For one, you have such a calming aura about you, it's enticing. You're so happy, too. And I want to know everything about you I possibly can." He smiled.

"You… really think that…?" Allen asked, somewhat shocked. He took a moment before sighing and smiling. "Alright. Since you seem oh so curious, what do you want to know?"

Lavi gave a hum of contemplation. "The sun. You can't go out in it, I take it? The windows are boarded up and we never met up during daylight."

"I told you weeks ago about every vampire's weaknesses." Allen chuckled. "I can't go in the sun, no. The sun's rays burn and even a short amount of time in the sun can cause a vampire to burn to death or turn to ash."

Lavi shrugged. "Well back then I'd dismissed it as nothing more than fairy tales meant to keep children from going outside in the dark." He chuckled before he glanced at a clock. "... Whoah, it's pretty late. I should get back before Yu completely murders me. Wanna come with?"

"I don't think I can. You go ahead. I'll come by when it gets dark, alright?" Allen smiled.

"... Oh." Lavi blinked stupidly and facepalmed himself. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, okay? Don't chicken out on me." He grinned and checked to make sure he had his phone and keys.

"I won't. Promise." Allen said. "Now go home before I have to worry about BaKanda hunting me down."

Lavi nodded and quickly slipped his shoes on before he rushed out of the house. He practically ran back to his apartment, despite it being about a mile or more away. When he got back to the apartment, he found the car parked in front of the building. He pulled out his spare key and was about to unlock the door when the door opened on its own. He looked up and found a glaring Kanda.

"Where the hell have you been?" The swordsman questioned with his arms crossed.

"Uh, well…." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I kinda went to…. uh, talk to him?"

"' _Him_ '? As in the Moyashi?" Kanda questioned angrily. "You went to talk to him? For almost twelve hours!?"

Lavi nodded slowly and could only pray his collar was doing its job at hiding his neck. "... Y-yea…? It's fine, though!" He said quickly, "We worked everything out!"

Kanda glanced around before pulling Lavi inside and slamming the door shut behind them. "You know what he is at this point and yet you still go to him!? I thought you were at least somewhat smart but apparently, YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!"

Lavi flinched and rose his hands in self-defense. "I couldn't just leave things like they were! That was why I was having nightmares, wasn't it? The shadow in my dreams looked like him!... I may have also been a little out of it, but let's ignore that…"

Kanda groaned and massaged his temples in an attempt to fight off a headache. He walked to the living room and paced around the couch a bit. "You're such an idiot…!" he groaned quietly.

"I-I'm sorry?" Lavi squeaked out and grinned uneasily while he watched Kanda pace around. "If it makes you feel better I think they went away? I didn't dream last night."

"I kinda guessed it went well with how long you were gone," Kanda said with a glare. "Do you even realize the kind of trouble you're in?"

"... A…. lot?" Lavi's voice went tiny and he seemed to visibly shrink. "Don't kill me please I'm sorry?" He rushed out of his lungs. It was obvious Lavi really wasn't sorry, though. More than likely he'd end up doing it again.

Kanda took a few breaths to calm himself down. "You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" He questioned. "The Moyashi didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"... Uh… Sure?" Lavi blinked dumbly. "I.. know everything. I am the almighty historian!" He fibbed.

"Oh yeah?" Kanda asked sarcastically. "So you know about the hunters? And about the excruciatingly painful death that comes with a vampire biting you?"

"D-death?" Lavi paled considerably. "Hunters?" He almost forgot about the 'hunters' part but added it on at the last moment.

"Yeah. When a vampire bites you, it takes almost twelve hours before the pain kicks in unless someone knows what they're doing." Kanda said before turning his back to Lavi and shrugging. "But you don't have to worry, right?"

"R-r-right… No worries… None at all…" Lavi barely managed to utter this part out and began to inch to his room. "I'm just… gonna go… read… or something…" He stuttered and fled to his room, tripping over himself multiple times.

Kanda grit his teeth in annoyance, clenching his hands into fists. "Idiot… Would have been easier to just say it." He followed Lavi calmly before smacking the back of his head. "Calm down, idiot!"

" _I don't want to die!_ " Lavi lamented, cradling his head, though it was more for mental assurance he was still alive than for protecting himself.

"You aren't going to die, dumb ass!" Kanda shouted, getting more and more annoyed with Lavi's stupidity.

"... I'm not?" Lavi glanced up at Kanda as if measuring whether or not he was lying… which he should have done earlier to prevent this.

"It was a lie you idiot," Kanda grunted. "He attacked you, didn't he?"

Lavi blinked before sighing in relief. He stood upright and dropped his arm. "Er, no…"

Kanda groaned before grabbing the collar of Lavi's shirt and pulling it away from his neck. He stared at the almost unnoticeable indents left over from a healed bite wound on Lavi's neck with a glare. "You're a horrible liar."

"Well…. It wasn't exactly a lie, per se…" Lavi laughed awkwardly. "He didn't 'attack' me…"

"You _LET_ him!?" Kanda shouted in disbelief. "You were deep enough and then you jumped further!? I'm surprised you haven't gotten your ass killed yet!"

"Ah… I'm kinda surprised myself." Lavi smiled sheepishly. "But it's fine! He didn't take too much! The poor guy looked like he would have collapsed if he'd stood up."

"I don't care how much he took! You let him take your blood when you should have let him die!" Kanda said. "Why is it so hard for you to see that I'm trying to keep your ass alive!?"

At this Lavi froze and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Purposely ignoring the first part, he muttered out, "... Trying to keep me alive?"

"UGH!" Kanda groaned in further annoyance. "Yes! As soon as a human finds out about the 'creatures of the night', hunters find them and either torture them, wipe their memory, or kill them!"

Lavi frowned, "Right, you mentioned hunters… what are they…?"

"Humans claim 'monsters' as myths. Hunters are myths even to the 'monsters'. Nobody knows what they're like but they keep everything in check and keep everyone on edge." Kanda explained. "They're basically the law enforcers. If a 'monster' gets out of line, they disappear. If a human finds out more than they're supposed to know, their bodies are never found. Understand dumbass?"

"... Sure, but… Does this mean the two of you are also in danger?" Lavi asked, his concern automatically overriding everything else.

"More than likely." Kanda sighed, crossing his arms in frustration. "I knew that Moyashi was nothing but trouble…"

"So… what should I do, then?" Lavi asked. "I mean, I don't exactly understand how they would find out about me knowing…"

"Just don't be an idiot. Don't say anything even related to any of this. Act normal and don't make yourself obvious and things should stay normal…" Kanda thought aloud.

Lavi nodded slowly. "Right… That sounds easy enough…" He cleared his throat and sighed before remembering something, "Hey, if Allen's a vampire… Then what are you?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Lavi's curiosity. "Guess."

Lavi went silent for a while as he tried to figure it out. He thought back to Allen and Kanda's first meeting… where Allen had called Kanda…. Wait. "A…. A demon?" He squeaked.

"Give the idiot a prize!" Kanda said sarcastically with a slow clap and narrowed eyes. "Did you really have to think about it?"

"... Maybe… Just a little?" Lavi smiled sheepishly and held in the urge to sigh. He suddenly felt like his life just couldn't get any weirder.

Kanda smirked lightly, almost seeming proud. "Good. Just proves my disguise is good enough if even you can't see through it." He said before muttering with annoyance, "Yet that stupid vampire saw through somehow…"

"... Right, he did… I wonder why…?" Lavi blinked. It was something he'd have to ask the vampire later.

* * *

 **Pyro: Meh. Short chap. Oh well.**

 **Exo: We got some more Laven in, so that's good at least~ And I would appreciate if this cat would stop putting its butt in my face XD And walking in front of the laptop**

 **Pyro: Cats are weird… Honestly, I just wish bugs would stop biting me in my own house…**

 **Exo: I totally understand… and he just stepped on my side ._. It legit felt like somebody put their hand there and I just squeaked… Evil cat is evil… and fat.**

 **Pyro: Let's just end the chap so we can start the next one, ne?**

 **Exo: Roger!~ Anyway, we hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! If you did reviews and favorites/follows are always nice~ We appreciate them~**

 **Pyro: I like reviews best~ ^^ Oh and uh, sorry for the few outtakes. Not much funny happened…**

 **Exo: We kept on spacing out .3.' plus I'm bingeing FMA.~**

 **Pyro: Youtube mostly for me… We should end this…**

 **Exo: Yup. See you next chapter!**

 **Pyro: Bye~!**

* * *

Fuck ups: 12 (After Edits: 38)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: Kanda grit his teeth in annoyance, clenching his hands into fists. "Idiot… Would have been easier to just say it." He followed Lavi calmly before slacking the back of his head. "Calm yo tits bitch! -3-" He yelled, turning into a black sassy woman for a minute.

Exo: ... *Chokes*

Pyro: I regret nothing! XDDD

* * *

"UGH!" Kanada

Pyro: XDDDDD Best typo ever! XDDD

Exo: KANADA IT'S LIKE CANADA

Pyro: It's Canada's angry cousin!


	10. Revelations of the Past

Chapter 10 - Revelations of the Past

As soon as the sun was down, Allen left his house and made his way to Lavi and Kanda's apartment. This was probably the earliest he'd been out in a long time. He glanced at some of the people he passed with a straight face, though he saw almost half of the crowd as something else. He mentally shrugged as he knew they wouldn't do anything and just kept walking down the sidewalk. He took his time walking and thinking. He wanted to explain things to Lavi still but he was sure it would bring up some painful memories.

He arrived at the apartment - it took him a moment to remember exactly what the address was - and he knocked on the door. Immediately following the sound he could hear slightly frantic shuffling noises and a few seconds later Lavi opened the door, looking ruffled.

"Heya.~" Lavi chirped with a smile and opened the door wider, letting Allen in.

"Hey." Allen smiled and walked in, glancing around almost worriedly before whispering. "So uh… Did BaKanda find out…?"

"How could he not?" Lavi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Interrogated me as soon as I stepped in. The bastard can see through anything I say." He laughed.

"Do I uh… Should I worry…?" Allen questioned nervously.

"... Maybe? I don't know myself… I'm sure you'll be fine, though." Lavi shrugged casually and closed the door behind him.

"I somehow doubt that…" Allen muttered as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Lavi sat down beside him, propping his arm over Allen's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll protect you.~" He teased.

"My hero~" Allen said dramatically. "But I feel like I might have to protect you first."

"Pft, nah. He already gave me his scare earlier, I doubt he'd give another so soon." Lavi grinned, seemingly unaffected by this 'scare'.

"I'm surprised you're so calm," Allen stated. "Honestly, I think if I had to live with anyone like Kanda, I'd always be worried."

Lavi gave Allen a look. "A demon, you mean." He then tilted his head up so the back was resting on the back of the couch and he was staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, I kind of _am_ worried - but it's not because of Kanda. He's not going to kill me just because I know something…. or at least, I hope that's not the case. I trust him. It's the fact that demons exist… and I doubt they're all as kind as Kanda is."

Allen's eyes were wide as he stared at Lavi. "I meant his attitude… He told you!? I didn't think he would…" He muttered the last sentence to himself with a sigh. "Trust me. It's not Kanda you need to worry about when it comes to knowing things. That's Central. And not all demons are mean like him either. I know a few that are pretty cool."

"Er… I kind of figured it out myself. He mentioned he wasn't human a while back, but I had to think back on you meeting him to realize what he was." Lavi explained. "Central… the hunters? Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah," Allen said bluntly. "I'm sure Kanda told you at least a few things about them considering you know they're hunters."

"Pretty much only that," Lavi admitted. "I know that something usually happens to either the creature or the human in a situation like this…"

"Then you know as much as everyone else..." Allen said before speaking almost sadly. "But… They're worse than you think they are…"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrow and looked over to Allen in confusion. "Worse?" He echoed.

"People… They vanish. Everyone that knew them have any and all memories of the person erased. When the person is taken, they might as well be tortured. They're thrown into prison cells and treated horribly until they get to the point where they wish they were dead. After a month, if they begged for death, they're released with no memory of their lives. If they try to fight back and live, then they're killed at the end of the month and not a trace of them is left behind." Allen explained with glazed over eyes as if he were trapped in a memory.

Lavi went silent as he stared at Allen's gaze. "... Is that… what happened to you?" He asked quietly, as if in fear that if he spoke any louder it would somehow traumatize Allen or send him into a frenzy of sorts.

"Yes… and no…" Allen spoke slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was turned, my family was with me. They were by my side for every second of the pain and my death… After a little while, we found a way to live peacefully but… Central found out. They took them; Mana, Neah, Road, Tyki... They were taken away… After a month of constant searching, I found out my dad and uncle had been murdered. I figured the same had happened to Road and Tyki and I wanted to end it all…

"But I found them. Road and Tyki I mean. I found them on the streets, all beat up and half starved. I tried to help them but realized they didn't know me. They didn't know each other or even themselves. I acted like a stranger rather than a person who knew them most their lives. I helped them as best I could before they vanished again. I figured they'd left town and I was happy for them. They were going to start over somewhere else." Allen recalled, ending his little memory with a small and yet sad smile.

Lavi's face softened as he listened to the story. For a few seconds, he didn't know how to answer, and it took a few more to work up the courage to speak once he did know. "... That's… terrible… How are you still able to smile, even after all of that…?"

"I couldn't for the longest time… I didn't know what to do. After a while, I found myself trying to help people out… I guess that's how the legend of the guardian started… I was happy with helping people but I didn't know what to do aside from that. For the past two hundred years, I've just been helping this town as a distraction really." Allen said, his eyes now open but staring at the ground rather than looking at the one he was talking to.

"You've…. been alone, all this time…?" Lavi asked slowly, though it seemed more rhetorical. Had it been any other time, he would've had more control over what was being said from his own accord, but the only thing his heart could focus on was the growing, unsettled emotions deep in his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Allen looked back at Lavi with a soft smile. "There's nothing you could have done. You weren't even alive back then. Your grandparents' grandparents probably weren't even alive then."

"Still..." Lavi pursed his lips, "You shouldn't have had to go through that. Nobody should."

"It happens more often than you and most others think. Every Myth believes that Central is just a scary story to make us stay hidden and stay myths. It's not just me that has been through that. I'm just one of the few that was lucky enough to be able to keep my memories." Allen said, his sadness from earlier being dismissed.

Lavi grimaced, not looking very convinced. "But nevertheless… I'm glad you're okay."

Allen gave his most convincing smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm happy I got to keep my memories. I don't wanna know what kind of monster I would have been like then." He chuckled lightly.

"Come on, I doubt you would've been a monster…" Lavi gave a small smile and nudged him. "You're far too cute for that.~"

"First of all, I'm not cute," Allen said with a pout before smiling again. "Secondly, I used to be really mean. I only started being nice when Mana adopted me."

"Really?" Lavi blinked in surprise. "I definitely can't imagine that being the case." He shook his head helplessly then shrugged.

"Yeah. Used to curse a lot too." Allen said in thought before smiling. "But you know what else?"

Lavi rose an eyebrow, looking slightly suspicious. "What?" He chuckled.

Allen grinned lightly before speaking with a thick English accent. "My accent used to be more obvious."

Lavi let out a startled grunt and he leaned forward, close to Allen's face as if his accent was tangible. "Really?! Awww…. Now I wish I'd been around back then, that would've been amazing!"

"It's not like time changed it. I just learned to cover it up." Allen stated with a shrug, his accent still obvious.

Lavi looked like he was in paradise. "So awesome…" He sighed happily. "You sound so hot with that accent~" He chirped.

Allen blushed lightly. "Shut up…" He muttered, trying to hide his accent somewhat.

"Noooooo!" Lavi whined and clung to Allen's arm, "You should keep it! Be your true self!"

Allen narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at Lavi, a light red blush still covering his cheeks. "Then don't say things like that…!" He said with annoyance and embarrassment.

"... I'm sorry?" Lavi grinned, not looking very apologetic. "I'll retain my thoughts~~"

"Bullshit..." Allen muttered under his breath with narrowed eyes.

"No really, I will!" Lavi rose his hands in self-defence.

"Whatever…" Allen sighed. "You're just lucky I was getting tired of hiding my accent."

"I'm glad!" Lavi grinned before he seemed to realize something. "Oh… Hey, how did you know Kanda was a demon?"

Allen blinked in surprise. "That was random…" He said before shrugging and lightly scratching the part of his scar on his cheek. "Well, this scar is cursed I guess you could say."

Lavi rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Cursed?"

Allen nodded before his face scrunched up slightly. "Yeah. Shortly after I was turned, I was cursed to see every Myth as their true self. You wouldn't believe how many people we pass at night that are actually Myths." Allen chuckled lightly.

"R-really?" Lavi's eye widened in slight disbelief. "I never would have known…. and what do they look like?"

"All the Myths?" Allen questioned before thinking for a few moments. "Well, I don't think I need to explain Vampires. Demons look a lot like humans, just darker I guess you could say. They really don't look like most movies and legends make them out to be. Witches and ghosts don't exist so there's no real explanation there…"

"Oh thank God." Lavi sighed in relief. "I would have cried if I had a ghost traumatizing me in my own home." He placed a dramatic hand over his chest before continuing. "What about werewolves? Are there things like fairies?"

Allen chuckled lightly. "Yeah, don't worry about ghosts. There are fairies but they live deep in a forest somewhere in Europe… And werewolves…" He paused for a second trying to figure out how to explain. "Well, werewolves are basically humans that can decide when to change. They don't turn at a full moon like legend says. They can choose at free will. But when they turn, they're about six or so feet tall and extremely hairy. Usually pitch black eyes, long snouts, and extremely sharp teeth. Trust me… Their bites don't feel good…" He added the last bit quietly.

Visions seemed to suddenly attack Lavi's head with a vengeance and he flinched, bringing a hand up to his head. "They're…. horrifying…" he closed his eye and tried to ignore what was flashing through his vision, but he couldn't help but be a little curious when he noted that everything suddenly seemed much clearer than every other vision. Nothing was veiled by shadows, and he realized now just how much of a luxury that had been.

"...Lavi…?" Allen quietly asked, his voice laced with worry. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Lavi!" Allen firmly grabbed Lavi's shoulders before gently running his hand through Lavi's hair. "It's gonna be okay… Trust me…"

"I thought it'd stopped…" Lavi grit out and had to force himself to listen to Allen's voice to keep from getting pulled into the vision by his own traitorous mind.

"Lavi, what are you talking about?" Allen questioned worriedly. "You thought what stopped?"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows and buried his face in his hands, unconsciously pulling at his hair. "Th… These nightmares… visions… whatever the hell they are." His voice strained slightly.

Allen lightly hugged Lavi and gently hummed the lullaby next to his ear. "Just calm down, okay? Relax and don't worry about a thing." He whispered before gently continuing the song.

"How can I relax when I feel like my mind is being crushed up and scattered?" Lavi muttered through clenched teeth, but soon unconsciously found himself doing just that.

"Just breath alright…?" Allen whispered, gently running his fingers through Lavi's hair and rubbing circles into his back.

Lavi gave the smallest of nods and focused on his breathing. Slowly he began to relax, and, with it, the visions cleared up and became consistent instead of erratic like it had been. It was still frightening to watch, especially now that everything was in color, but it didn't leave his head feeling like it was about to burst.

After a few minutes, Allen pulled back somewhat but kept his eyes on Lavi's face. "You okay…?" He whispered worriedly, not wanting to speak too loudly in case his head still hurt.

Lavi still looked a bit pained, and his breathing was labored, but he nodded and shakily rose a hand up to his covered eye. "I-is… that what happened…?" He asked vaguely.

"What do you mean…?" Allen asked slowly though he had an idea what he was talking about.

"The…. werewolf…? It… attacked me?" Lavi could barely form sentences due to being so overwhelmed, but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Yeah…" Allen muttered. "It did… The shape of the scar kinda proves it…"

Lavi sighed and buried his face in Allen's neck. "... Why? And how did I forget something like that…?" He already knew the answer to both of them but couldn't help but ask.

"Wrong place, wrong time… That's all… And the memory loss was either trauma or Central… Most likely trauma…" Allen said, hugging Lavi close.

Lavi unconsciously returned the hug. "And how did you know about it but I didn't…?"

"You showed me the scar and I pieced it together…" Allen said, choosing not to tell the full truth.

Lavi nodded again and gave a small shiver when he thought about how it felt to have those claws tear through his skin. It was as if these nightmares and visions just made it feel all too real, even now. "Right…"

"It was a long time ago, right?" Allen softly asked before continuing. "It's over. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Y-yeah… I just hope it's not still around…" Lavi closed his eye again and simply chose to just bask in the warmth of Allen's embrace.

"It's not." A deep voice said from the entrance to the room. "It's been dead since that day."

Lavi started and nearly bumped his head into Allen's chin as he quickly rose his head up. He regretted it quickly after that. "Yu? When did you get back?"

"A little while ago," Kanda muttered as he walked over to the couch and sat at the opposite end.

"... Yu… How do you know about it, too?" Lavi frowned.

"I was there," Kanda said bluntly. "Killed the thing and took you to the hospital. Ditched you there and went on with life until you appeared again. You know how the rest went."

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips. "... Why? You didn't know me then, did you?"

"I didn't. Don't ask why. I don't know why I helped a stupid human child." Kanda grumbled.

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle. "... Thanks, Yu. I doubt I'd be here now if not for you helping out a stupid kid me.~"

"Sometimes I regret it," Kanda muttered with a smirk. "But you're welcome, Baka Usagi."

Lavi smiled and leaned back into his spot on the couch. "Great, we're a pretty weird group, aren't we?"

"Almost too weird." Allen chuckled, making himself comfortable on the ground in front of Lavi.

"Weird is an understatement," Kanda grunted while Lavi leaned forward and began running his hands through Allen's hair.

Allen pouted somewhat and looked at Lavi. "Having fun?" He asked, causing Kanda to raise an eyebrow.

"An accent?" Kanda questioned, glaring lightly at Allen. "Looks like the Moyashi's filled with all kinds of surprises."

"My name is _Allen!_ " Allen stressed with a scowl.

"I know right? Isn't it amazing?" Lavi cooed over Allen's protesting.

"Amazingly stupid…" Kanda muttered.

"Screw you." Allen glared at the demon.

"I don't screw vampires." Kanda shot back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Lavi suddenly burst into laughter and automatically leaned forward until he almost headbutted Allen.

"The hell!?" Allen shouted in shock with a bright blush. "Why is that the first thing you think!?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Kanda snorted, rolling his eyes, "Oh, yes, I'd totally love to fuck a blood-sucker beansprout like you? Fuck no."

"That's not what I meant you dumbass demon!" Allen shouted, his face scrunched up and almost the color of a tomato.

"Hey, hey, easy now, back off." Lavi laughed and halfway hugged Allen in a semi-possessive manner. "He's mine~ Can't have you having all these fantasies about him~"

"Why would I? The only 'fantasy' I'd ever have that involved him would be Mugen beheading him or running through his heart." Kanda said plainly.

"Do you also fantasize about me, Yu?~" Lavi fluttered his eyelashes in what was supposed to be a flirtatious way.

"Only when it involves me killing you." Kanda groaned, getting frustrated.

"So cruel." Lavi sighed in fake lament. "You need a demon girlfriend or something. Or boyfriend. Whatever makes you happiest."

"I doubt anything will make him happy…" Allen mumbled. "Let's just get him a stupid cat."

Lavi shook his head. "Nu-uh, that cat wouldn't last a week, the poor thing."

"Hey. Most demons have a strange connection with cats." Allen shrugged, soon giving a thoughtful expression and continuing. "Usually black cats for some reason…"

"... Is that why people say they're bad luck?" Lavi deadpanned.

Allen shrugged. "Dunno. Demon?" He asked, glancing at Kanda.

Kanda narrowed his eyes on Allen. "I have a name, Baka Moyashi."

"And I'll learn it when you learn my name," Allen stated with a light glare before his expression turned into a smile. "Now, do you know why black cats are supposed 'bad luck' or are you just a useless little demon?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"They're messengers," Kanda said bluntly with a mild growl. "Most Myths use something as a messenger and black cats are the only ones humans actually see."

Lavi whistled. "Wow…. Is every black cat a messenger?"

"Not all but most," Kanda said plainly.

"... The more you know…" Lavi shook his head in slight disbelief.

"There's more than just black cats," Kanda stated. "Almost every Myth has a preference. Some hate cats and have different animals."

"Oh yeah," Allen called out in remembrance. "Some vampires have bats rather than cats."

"That's seriously a thing?" Lavi asked incredulously as that rumor turned out to be true.

Allen nodded. "Yup. I never understood that connection… Most only do it because of the stupid rumors, though. Like a joke, you know?"

"How ironic…"

* * *

 **Pyro: Welp. It's short but we got back story~**

 **Exo: We could all use a bit of back story~~ And a part of the mystery is unveiled! Now it's been revealed the fate of Mana, Neah, Tyki, and Road.~ But what about Central? *Dun dun duuuuuuuun***

 **Pyro: Calm your dramatic ass and save it for later stupid XD We'll need that drama for another chapter I may or may not have planned~**

 **Exo: But I have plenty to spare! I live for drama.**

 **Pyro: I know! We both do~ Time to figure out what the hell to do for the next chapter~! (I honestly have no idea…)**

 **Exo: THEY MADE ME TEAR OUT A PIECE OF PAPER IN MY SKETCHBOOK HOW DARE THEY ;_; THOSE MONSTERS *hysterical sobbing***

 **Pyro: ...The hell are you talking about…? Whatever. While Exo has a mild break down and I try to fix her, why don't you guys leave a review? Faves and follows are appreciated too!**

 **Exo: Bye ;~; See you next time (if my soul survives this tragic loss)**

* * *

Fuck ups in our native language: ? (After Edits: +19)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

"That's not what I meant you shrimp dick fuck nugget!"

Pyro: XDDDD I'm sorry!

Exo: …. *dies* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHSSSSS MY NEW INSULT! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS 'BUBBLE FUCK'!

Pyro: I'm not sure I wanna keep that or make it an outtake XDDD

Exo: Outtake XDDD

Pyro: *changes 'shrimp dick fuck nugget' into 'dumbass demon'*

* * *

Exo: There's a font on Word that's called Bookman and I use it every time~~

Pyro: :O

Exo: :O?

Pyro: Bookman is a font!? I thought he was a panda!

Exo: … Okay, listen XDDD *Dies*


	11. Friendship Strained

Chapter 11 - Friendship Strained

"Lavi, you're back! How are you feeling?" Lenalee instantly swarmed the red-head the moment she spotted him.

"Fit as a fiddle." Lavi grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You've been gone for days! I was worried sick!" Lenalee admit before sighing and frowning. "You could have called or something."

Lavi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I tried… but Kanda wouldn't let me talk to anybody after a few days. Just wanted me to sleep."

"Were you sick?" She asked with worry and curiosity. "Why'd you have to sleep so much?"

"Er… just a little… don't worry about it!" Lavi gave a small shrug and realized he'd just dug his own grave by saying any of that.

"Don't worry? Don't worry!?" Lenalee questioned. "You might as well have vanished for almost two weeks and come back perfectly fine saying you were sick and expect me not to worry!? You _really_ don't understand me or any girl, do you?"

"U-uhm…. I'm sorry but what's that got to do with females?" Lavi asked, at a loss on the subject.

Lenalee sighed. "Girls just naturally worry about the people they love, alright?" Lenalee said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"Awww, you love me.~" Lavi cooed and reached out squishing her cheeks. Apparently, it was a recently developed habit of his. "I'm flattered~"

Lenalee blushed a little brighter and gently pushed his hands away. "...I'm not joking Lavi…" She muttered softly.

Lavi's eye widened in surprise and he turned serious. "O-oh…" He looked away awkwardly, "...I see… I honestly am happy you do, but… I can't return that affection…" He murmured and felt a pang of guilt, even without seeing her face.

Lenalee looked up at Lavi with a smile. "I kinda thought so. I never really thought you'd like me like that but I guess I always hoped you would…"

"R-right… I'm really sorry about that." Lavi returned the smile with a slightly strained smile of his own. "I hope you find somebody who will love you just as you would them. But in the meantime, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" Lenalee said happily. "You're still my best friend, after all~"

"I'm glad." Lavi sighed in relief before giving a more natural smile. "I'd hate to lose you over something like this." He said and hugged her.

Lenalee gently hugged him back before giving an almost teasing smile. "So~ You going to see Allen again tonight~?"

Lavi blushed slightly. "Er - yeah. What about it?" He laughed.

Lenalee giggled lightly. "You two are cute together is all~!"

"Ah, yeah…" Lavi chuckled and scratched his cheek. He contemplated telling Lenalee about their new relationship with each other, but figured now wasn't really the time.

Lenalee blinked with wide eyes and leaned closer to Lavi. "What are you hiding~?"

"Hiding?" Lavi's grin twitched guiltily and he leaned away. "Why, nothing at all, LenaLady!"

"I know that look! You're keeping a secret from me~" Lenalee teased. "What is it~?"

"Ahaha, what look?~ My totally sincere and innocent look?" Lavi tried, but seeing as how this was getting nowhere, he gave in. "... We're kinda… you know…"

Lenalee froze, her eyes wide and focused on Lavi. "You… and Allen… are together…?" She questioned slowly.

Lavi winced, feeling as if he'd somehow struck a nerve. "Uh…. yeah…"

Lenalee stood there frozen for a few seconds. "You and Allen…" She smiled after another second of silence. "I'm happy for you two. You both seem like you care about each other a lot."

Lavi nodded slightly, feeling even more awkward now despite her congratulations. "Thanks…"

"I'm gonna go to class, okay?" Lenalee said, walking away at a pace where she was practically speed walking.

"... And I still fucked up." Lavi sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his head, glancing around. He honestly didn't feel like going to class now, especially since he sat beside her in every class they had together, but he was already here. There was no point in leaving now. Shaking his head, Lavi walked slowly to class.

The day passed at a nearly aggravatingly slow pace. There was an awkward silence between Lavi and Lenalee during every class. As soon as the bell would ring, Lavi would try to talk to Lenalee but as soon as he would turn to her, she was already out the door. He tried to catch up to her between classes but people constantly interrupted him, asking about his condition and why he was gone. The only time he really had a chance to see her or talk to her was after her last class.

And even then, it proved to be highly difficult. He'd had to basically run through the campus to catch up with her. When he finally did, however, Lavi wasn't really expecting the look on her face. As soon as Lavi caught up to her, he had grabbed Lenalee's shoulder and turned her towards him so he could talk. When he saw her face he was surprised to see her angry, tear-filled eyes.

"Lenalee, I'm sor-" Lavi started to apologize but got cut off.

"Don't," Lenalee said, not even bothering to get rid of her tears. "I was stupid… I should've seen this coming… I should have given up a long time ago but, apparently, I can't learn when my feelings aren't returned."

Lavi reached forward but stopped at the last moment. "Lenalee, really, I…. I never meant to do this to you…. I'm so sorry…"

Lenalee lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and tears. "No… You're not… If you cared then you would have noticed sooner. You wouldn't have asked for me to help get you together with all those other girls. I don't even know why I kept thinking you and him would be cute together."

Lavi looked stricken by her accusation. "N-no, I really am sorry! I had no idea… I thought it was just sibling affection…"

"Yet… You chose him… Someone you don't know… Over me…" Lenalee muttered. "He's weird and looks like he could be a murderer... Plus he's always out late and never out during the day… But I guess that's fine, right? Doesn't matter if he hurts or tries to kill you, right?"

Lavi frowned, the slightest feeling of agitation forming at her accusations. "Lenalee, what are you saying? For one, he has skin cancer. I've seen it myself." He quickly fibbed, "It's understandable he wouldn't want to be out during daylight after that. He's not a terrible person. Didn't you like him when we met up with him?"

"I wanted to meet him until I saw him!" Lenalee shouted as she lifted her head and looked Lavi in the eye. "He's the spitting image of that so called ' _girlfriend_ ' you described before you vanished! You loosened up around him! You were as happy as you were when we were kids before your accident! When I saw that, I tried to be nice and get a judge of his character, silently hoping he wouldn't like you! You know what he said!? He said he wished he didn't like you! That's it! How can you like someone so damn secretive like him!? I bet his name isn't even Allen! I bet everything you 'love' about him is fake and he's actually a horrible person that just wants to hurt you and laugh about it later!"

Lavi flinched before sighing, trying to keep his emotions in check. "... Lenalee, I can't control who I love." He found that the argument was already wearing him thin, despite the fact that he'd been trying to talk to her all day long. "Allen's just been in a tough situation, okay? I can't and I won't blame him for anything he says. And he helped me earlier, despite the fact that I'd been teasing him and just a few weeks ago I'd said some pretty mean things. If he really wants to hurt me just for the sake of doing it, then so be it. But I _trust_ him and I wish you could, too. But… it's your opinion, and I can't force you to change it."

"I don't get how you can love a freak like him... That creepy scar that he got from who knows where... That stupid white hair that makes him look like a creepy old man..." Lenalee muttered in annoyance and mild fear before her eyes widened slightly at a memory. "Lavi, he's hurt people. I've seen it with my own eyes! He's attacked people and caused them to go to the hospital!"

Lavi once again froze as only Lenalee's first sentence stood out from the rest, causing everything else to fly over his head. He had to cross his arms to keep from doing something he would definitely regret and clutched his arms so tightly he was certain they would be bruised. "Don't… Don't call him that, Lenalee." Lavi warned her seriously.

"Call him what? A freak? He is! He's a freak that's hurt people and he's going to hurt you too!" Lenalee shouted.

Finally, Lavi snapped. " _He's not a freak!_ " He roared and realized what he said. For once he couldn't bring himself to apologize, though, not after what she'd said. He lowered his head and continued. "Listen, you're the one hurting people by saying stuff like that! Even if you think that's true, I know he wouldn't hurt me, nor try to hurt me!"

Lenalee's eyes were wide as she stared at Lavi in shock. She slowly took a few steps back. "You… you aren't acting like yourself, Lavi… I want the old Lavi back!" She exclaimed, running away and off school grounds.

"... What did you expect?" Lavi whispered bitterly to himself. "You're the one who was encouraging this to begin with…" He took a deep breath and closed his eye when he became aware of some voices off to the side.

"... did you hear? There's a guy just standing around outside, completely covered up. Is he a student?"

"I don't think so… Couldn't get a good look at his face, though. Must've been spaced out or something."

"Either way, he looks a little weird just standing there. Best not to approach."

Despite the turmoil happening with Lavi, he couldn't help but be curious. He hadn't realized he was walking to the school gates until he was outside and winced against the brightness of the sun.

"Hey! Lavi!" A voice called happily from a little ways away.

"... Huh?" Lavi snapped out of his distracted thoughts and looked up, and found himself staring at the man who was wearing a long-sleeved jacket with the hood up and covering most of his brown hair. He saw the silver eyes, though, and relaxed. "... Allen? What're you doing out here?"

Allen smiled almost nervously. "Well, uh… I wanted to see your school and everything but when I saw how big it was, I figured I'd wait out here…"

Lavi gave a slow nod and glanced back at the school. "... Do you want a mini tour? I can't take you into classes but I can show you the areas and all. Get you some food, too, if you want. That stuff is so good." He mentally winced when he noticed his tone of voice had taken more of a monotone hint to it and cleared his throat. "It's up to you, really. I finished my classes, anyway." A lie, but one more missed class wouldn't hurt him.

"Sure," Allen said with a small smile before he frowned. "Are you okay Lavi?"

"I'm fine," Lavi answered, probably a bit too quickly, but he quickly rushed forward and ushered Allen forward before he could protest.

Allen pouted but decided to ignore it for now. ' _I'll try asking again later…_ ' He thought, pulling his hood down as they entered the shade and messing with his hair a bit. "I hate hoods…"

Lavi glanced over. "Right… How is it that you have brown hair? And… no scar?" The latter could easily just be some kind of concealer, but the former…

Allen smirked, showing that his fangs were gone too. "Easy. Even vampires have a human disguise. Mine lets me appear as I did before I was turned. Let's me walk around during the day without burning but it still hurts a little."

"Would you rather go back to your house or my apartment?" Lavi offered, pausing in his steps and for the moment ignored just how disguises worked. He was curious but it was also something he didn't really want to know.

"No!" Allen shouted almost too quickly, blushing lightly before speaking loud enough for only him and Lavi to hear. "I mean, I came out because I wanted to see everything during the day. Not just the inside of my house or your apartment."

"R-right… sorry…" Lavi apologized with a sheepish smile. He tried his hardest to let the emotion reach his eye, but found himself still too occupied by thoughts from earlier to succeed. "Well, uh, in that case, we can check out the garden. The students here had a project one year where they planted seeds and let them grow out. Now the place is beautiful here 'cuz of it."

"Sure…" Allen said slowly. "Lavi if you wanna go home, I don't mind. You obviously aren't your best right now…"

Lavi shook his head stubbornly. "Nu-uh, it's fine. You wanna look around and I don't mind giving you a tour. You don't do this every day, so who am I to ruin it?" He shrugged and unconsciously reached over, taking Allen's hand in his own. Screw anybody who criticized him.

Allen looked Lavi in the eye for a few seconds before lightly squeezing Lavi's hand and smiling. "Alright. Now, where's this garden you were talking about?"

Lavi returned the smile with a relieved one of his own and began to lead the way. "It's towards the side of the building. There's also a greenhouse, but most of that is just vegetables and experiments. Nothing interesting."

"Lavi, you could give me a map and I still wouldn't be able to find my way." Allen chuckled. "Just lead the way, you idiot."

"Idiot?" Lavi squawked indignantly. "I'm not an idiot! I wasn't just going to point you in the right direction and abandon you or anything!" He laughed.

"Oh! Like you haven't done it before!" Allen said accusingly.

"I haven't! You should've told me you suck at walking places on your own!" Lavi grinned.

"I told you I get lost easily!" Allen pouted.

"I didn't know you meant it! I thought you were kidding! At least, I found you, though!" Lavi retorted and put his hand on his hip and glanced away. They started walking from the entrance and through the building, trying to get there while staying inside for Allen's sake. A few turns and a door later - with Lavi lifting Allen's hood as they stepped outside - had them spotting the garden. "There~ See?"

Allen glanced in the direction Lavi was looking at and smiled. "It's pretty."

"Isn't it? I wasn't here to help out, of course, but it's still pretty calming just to look at." Lavi nodded.

Allen smiled and ran over to the garden looking at some of the flowers. "They're even prettier up close~!"

"They are. Some of the experimental plants made it out here, too. Such as them changing the colors." Lavi motioned to some multi-colored ones that weren't natural.

Allen looked at them wide-eyed, his eyes landing on a red and white rose. "It's… Not natural?"

"No. The original color was just red, but they tried to add in a 'color' gene, I think it was purple, and this was the result."

"Red and purple… made red and white…?" Allen muttered, his head tilted curiously. "Science is really weird…"

"They tried to change the red to a more pure and darker one, but the color gene was spotted by the 'scout' of the cell, per se, deleted them both and made this hybrid," Lavi explained. "It's based on an experiment somebody else did awhile back, just with different flowers and a different color."

Allen blinked at Lavi a few times. "What are words…?" He asked with confusion though he had a straight face.

Lavi deadpanned. "... The purple they tried to bring in was noticed by the virus-deleting function of the gene and killed it along with most of the originals since they were so similar." He tried to simplify.

Allen blinked again. "So… They tried to blend… But the red was taken out of some spots…? Because they tried to add more in?" Allen asked slowly.

"Right. Turned out pretty, though, didn't it?" Lavi smiled.

Allen nodded mutely, staring at the rose. "Really pretty… Do you think the school would be upset if I took a flower? I wanna see if I can grow them at my house."

"Of course. It's only one or two, so I doubt they'd mind. If they do I'll just make some altered ones like this on my own and give them to you. It's easy enough to do." Lavi shrugged.

"Cool." Allen smiled before trying to find the best rose. He ended up picking the youngest and smallest one, a simple bud. "You're too smart for your own good if you can make _flowers_ confusing." Allen chuckled.

"But flowers _are_ confusing~ you can make bacteria glow pink or green, right? Or make them smell like bananas." Lavi chuckled.

"Stop confusing me~!" Allen whined. "I wanna look at a flower and think ' _oh hey, how pretty_ ' not ' _I wonder what color its bacteria is_ '!"

"It wouldn't happen on a flower, but it's possible." Lavi laughed.

"Stop!" Allen shouted with a pout and scrunched up face. "Don't you ruin flowers for me! They're happy little colorful things that shouldn't be complicated!"

"... Okay." Lavi smiled stupidly but shut up about it.

Allen narrowed his eyes slightly before glancing at the flowers again. He smiled as he got an idea and, in the blink of an eye, picked a light pink lily of the valley and put it in Lavi's hair. "Now you have a flower too." He smiled happily.

"Why pink?" Lavi laughed and reached up, touching the flower gently.

"It's the closest I could find to rose quartz which basically means the same thing as a red rose. Rose quartz means 'love' as a gem and that type of lily means 'happiness'." Allen explained with a smile. "So that flower would mean 'love and happiness'."

"Aw, how thoughtful." Lavi chirped. "You need one, too." He reached down and picked out another for Allen.

Allen did a small hair flip when the flower was in his hair. "I bet I look fabulous." He said with pursed lips and a sassy tone.

"You look fabulous as hell. I'm jealous." Lavi grinned before bursting into laughter.

"Trust me. You look beautiful as you are." Allen said with a laugh before kissing Lavi's cheek.

"And you do as well~ Dunno if I can get used to the brown hair, though~" Lavi turned his head sneakily and kissed Allen on the lips.

Allen blushed and gently returned the kiss before laughing lightly. "Don't worry about my hair. It'll go back to normal soon."

"I'm glad." Lavi chuckled. "Do you want to pick out a few more flowers?"

"Nah. If given the choice, I'd take them all honestly," Allen said with a chuckle, grabbing Lavi's hand. "So where now?"

"Hm… do you want some food? Or do you want to check out the study hall? Whatever you want." Lavi contemplated.

"Study hall?" Allen asked. "What's special about that?"

"The way they set it up is… unique. It's just kinda soothing. Not as much as the garden, but it makes you wonder why it's like that." Lavi explained vaguely.

"Why not?" Allen shrugged. "Let's go."

"Right." Lavi smiled and once again led the way. However, unlike earlier, he found his stress had diminished into the back of his mind rather than stayed where he would remain distracted. And he wasn't going to let it get to him.

* * *

 **Pyro: I've said it once and I'll say it again. I. Hate. Lenalee. I hope that's obvious with how she turned out here~**

 **Exo: Yeah….. yeah…. I'm surprised we even brought her in. Not try'na bash on her or anything (respect if you like her .3.') we just… don't like her. *shrugs* We** _ **probably**_ **maybe might fix the friendship. In any case we won't just leave it like this :P**

 **Pyro: Pfft. I might. We only brought her in because Lavi needed a friend at school. I didn't want her here in all honesty.**

 **Exo: And really it was between her and Johnny. I like Johnny and all that… but, let's be honest, we're just better Lenalees.**

 **Pyro: If I tried being Johnny, he'd be a whiny nerd and I didn't wanna do that to him… He doesn't deserve that shit…**

 **Exo: I'd make him** _ **too**_ **happy. v.v … Kinda o3o' …. would I? *Suddenly questioning life decisions* …. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, leave us a review and a favorite/follow~ They're much appreciated~**

 **Pyro: See ya in the next chapter!**

* * *

Fuck ups: 25 (After Edits: 51)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: I'm waiting for the day I accidentally make her a bitch and Lavi just yells at her like "Bitch! Get off mah case!" XD

Exo: I wish but nah XDD … *a few seconds later* Well damn v.v I'm tempted xD

Pyro: *already forgot the conversation* Tempted?

Exo: Yeah… Like I wanna do it but we technically made her a 'nice' person so this sudden change…

Pyro: *suddenly remembers shit and gets idea* She can get jealous af? Questions shit, Lavi accidentally mentions Allen, she's all "Oh! He's better than me now!?" and he's just like "Bitch! Slow the fuck down. He's way better than you. Get it straight." XDDDDD

Exo: Pffft xD Not in those exact wordings, but sure

* * *

Pyro: "Hey Lavi! :D * pauses for a second, realizes I added a smiley* Fuck! I had one job! ONE JOB! DX ;-;

Exo: ….. Huh?

Pyro: Usagi…? Why'd I-

Exo: USA USA USA I'M PROUD TO BE A SWIMERICAN WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW I'M FREE

Pyro: ….. Watchin 50% off huh?

Exo: Lol no. Haven't seen that in a few months.

Pyro: GOD DAMN IT USAGI!

Exo: ^^~~~~~ Keh~ Pft, that miscommunication there was great xD I only saw the 'usa' part in usagi and it triggered that

Pyro: Dumbass -.-

* * *

Pyro: *listening to a crack video* Sufer sufer scream in pain~ Blood is spilling from your brain~

Exo: …..

Pyro: Twinkle twinkle little star~ How I wonder where you are~ :D

Exo: twinkle twinkle little star,

why is art so fucking hard?

Up above the world so high

I can't draw the other eye

Twinkle twinkle little _fuck!_

Dammit, what the - I give up

Pyro: That's my fave version now XD


	12. Old and Forgotten Friendships

Chapter 12 - Old and Forgotten Friendships

The two wandered around the school for a while with Lavi leading the way. Not once had Allen stopped thinking about how Lavi was acting when he first saw him. He'd seemed annoyed and upset, and even now it would occasionally flash on his face. However, something he'd noticed that was starting to become included in this agitation was something along the lines of guilt or sadness, regardless of how the redhead tried to cover it up. Even now he could see it.

"... Allen? You alright?" Lavi waved a hand in Allen's face, finally catching his attention.

Allen blinked a few times before nodding. "Y-yeah. Just thinking about stuff… But… Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Lavi blinked stupidly and for a moment didn't seem to understand what Allen was implying before it clicked. "... Maybe? I don't know." He admitted with a sigh.

"You've been pretty off this whole time…" Allen said worriedly. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry…" Lavi apologized by natural instinct. "Lenalee and I… uh, we got into an argument."

"An argument…?" Allen questioned, almost in disbelief.

"Y-yeah… it was pretty bad…" Lavi glanced away with slight embarrassment.

"I doubt it was over nothing… There must have been a reason." Allen thought aloud.

At this Lavi seemed hesitant. He'd already ruined one relationship today because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "... Ah, yeah…"

Allen gently squeezed Lavi's hand. "Do you mind me asking what happened…?" Allen asked, his voice layered with concern.

"..." Lavi gnawed on his bottom lip before he gave in with a sigh. "Lenalee… Well, it turned out she had a crush on me. I didn't know this until it was too late, so when she found out… she got really upset. She was saying that we would be cute together just before I told her, so I thought it would be fine… you know? But when I really did tell her…" He trailed off.

"You don't have to say more," Allen said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine. I need to say this." Lavi managed a smile, though it was much more tense than his normal one. "I kinda feel like the bad guy in this situation, so I need to talk anyway. Er… that is, if you don't mind. This probably sounds boring." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Allen said.

"Alright… thanks." Lavi gave a sigh of relief. "Man, I'm really a terrible person. She's had a crush on me for years… and here I was, assuming it was just sibling affection. But here she was, staying by my side, while I was the jerk who asked her to help me get dates with all of these stupid girls I never cared for in the first place. I did it for no other reason than to flirt and be normal. God only knows how much I hurt her by doing that for so long…"

"You're right. You were a jerk." Allen teased lightly before getting serious. "But you didn't know. You'd be a jerk if you did know how she felt but still did all that. There's a difference, Lavi. A jerk does it on purpose. A naive person does it without knowing."

"Maybe, but I still did her wrong and she probably hates me right now." Lavi sighed, though he gave a quiet chuckle at Allen's jab. "I don't really know what to do. She might not even listen to me."

"Give her some time. She probably needs to think some things through and calm down." Allen said, almost as if he was talking through experience. "If she was a real friend, and truly cared about you, then she'll come back."

"... Yeah, I guess you're right." Lavi gave a small shrug.

"You know what~" Allen practically sang. "I think I found something you might like~"

"You're not about to suggest something kinky, are you?" Lavi rose an eyebrow and gave a shit-eating grin.

"Not that you idiot," Allen said with a blush and an annoyed look. "I _was_ going to take you to this new coffee shop with a bunch of little cakes and stuff but now I'm thinking otherwise."

"No, wait, I'm sorry!" Lavi laughed but tried to regain a look of innocence and failed completely. "Where is it? I'll pay!" He quickly offered.

"Nope." Allen turned his back to Lavi and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're going to keep talking like that and suggesting weird things, then you don't get anything. Not even a tiny coffee cake."

"I said I'm sorry!" Lavi whined and quickly moved around Allen so he was facing him again. "Pleaaaase?"

"Let me think about it…" Allen muttered, giving a contemplative look before smiling. "Nope."

"Nooooooo!" Lavi cried and dropped dramatically down to his knees. "What do you want from meeee?! I'll do anything!"

Allen smile grew, though his eyes held a near evil touch. "I'll keep that offer for later. Come on. I'll take you. But you still have to pay."

"... E-eh?" Lavi squeaked, now looking slightly concerned. "Pay? With what?"

"I mean, you have to pay for the coffee. I'm not mean enough to do something bad to you." Allen said with a roll of his eyes and a pout.

"You say that, but you had that evil glint in your eyes…" Lavi pointed out and stood back upright, brushing off his pants. "Can't be that bad, right? It's only about three dollars worth of life-saving liquid."

"Plus cakes and anything else I want~" Allen smiled, starting to walk towards the school's gates.

"Y-yessir…" Lavi twitched but sighed, giving in to his wallet's fate. He was well aware of Allen's odd metabolism by now… But it was worth it. He shook his head and followed after Allen, putting a hand on his shoulder. "... The gate's that way."

Allen blushed lightly. "I still don't see how you can tell… Everything here looks alike…" Allen mumbled, his accent making his words slightly less clear.

"Aw~" Lavi chirped, gushing over the accent again. "I love when you get all embarrassed~"

"Shut it…" Allen muttered. "Let's go already."

"Aye~ So where is it?" Lavi complied and once again began walking.

"It's about a mile away from where we usually meet up. They just opened up a few days ago and I've been wanting to try it but they aren't really open after dark..." Allen finished with a small pout.

"Alright. I'm glad we can check it out, then." Lavi chuckled.

"Same. It's been a while before we've actually gone anywhere…" Allen thought aloud.

"You're not wrong about that… this is why we shouldn't be so anti-social~" Lavi shrugged.

"It's kind of hard to be social with my… situation." Allen stressed the last word some.

"Nah, you can be plenty social." Lavi insisted. "There's plenty of people who hang out at night, ya know?"

"Who do you see?" Allen questioned. "I only see about ten people throughout the night. Where are these people you claim to see?"

"Eh? You must not travel through the main part of town. Plenty of people love to just walk through the city at night. That and there's clubs and bars and whatnot." Lavi explained.

Allen dropped his head in defeat. "Way to make me feel stupid Lavi…"

"... Eh? I'm sorry?" Lavi blinked dumbly.

"I guess the night isn't as peaceful as I thought it was…" Allen muttered as he lifted his head again. "But I've been all over the city at night. I've never seen a lot of people. Only a few couples."

"Really? You must've been looking in the wrong places, then." Lavi shook his head and paused as something came to mind.

Allen raised an eyebrow at Lavi's sudden pause. "What're you thinking about?"

"... You know, I'm going to have a break soon because of the holidays…" Lavi trailed off and smiled vaguely.

"Really?" Allen asked, curious yet equally excited before a teasing smile curved his lips. "Do you plan on doing something or just sitting around?"

"Doing something, of course!" Lavi chirped. "... In a dream of mine, we were talking about camping out to go see the stars and spend some time together." At that, Lavi's smile turned slightly wistful, "It got pretty weird after that, but in any case… I've been thinking about it. We could do that? Make a campfire and all so we don't get cold and bring a tent."

"Camping?" Allen asked, eyes slightly wide before a grin spread across his face. "Sounds awesome. When's your break start?"

"Two weeks. That's good enough for us to plan it out, right?" Lavi smiled.

"Yeah." Allen nodded. "I can't wait."

"I'm glad. I haven't gone camping in forever so it'll be fun." Lavi chuckled.

"I can't remember my last camping trip." Allen thought for a bit, looking at the sky and accidentally glancing at the sun. He looked away quickly and blinked a few times. "Brighter than I remember… Ow…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?" Lavi laughed sympathetically. "It's too bright around this time of day."

"Lavi? Have you ever looked at anything bright through night vision goggles?" Allen asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Lavi grimaced at the thought. "Yeah…. It wasn't fun. I couldn't see clearly for about an hour after that and it left me with a weird headache for the rest of the day."

"Yeah… This is about three times worse." Allen groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Well shit. You gonna be okay?" Lavi asked as they arrived at what he assumed was the cafe Allen was talking about.

"Yeah. Remember, I heal fast. Though it will hurt for a bit…" Allen said as he opened his eyes, blinking to clear them as best he could. He looked at the building in front of him and smiled. "Oh hey! It's the coffee shop!"

"It looks all cute and new." Lavi looked inside curiously. "There's not a lot of people right now."

"Well it's not exactly rush hour and people are still at work I guess." Allen said as he glanced in through a large window. His smile almost instantly fell and left him with a shocked expression, his body frozen and tense.

"That's true." Lavi glanced back over to Allen and saw the change in his posture and expression. "Allen?" He asked in concern and glanced back inside, following his lover's gaze onto two heads, one with dark brown hair and another an odd purple color, with strands sticking up everywhere.

The two were sitting at a table next to the window and Lavi could almost hear their conversation.

"I want more cake~!" The purple haired girl whined, pouting slightly and acting like she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"But you've already had so much! Any more and I fear you'll start gaining weight." The man with the impressively curly hair teased the younger with a laugh.

"You're so mean Tyki! You know I won't! So let me have more cake!" The girl complained before smirking somewhat. "If you don't get me more cake, then I just steal yours and maybe burn your precious playing cards~"

"Not the cards! Fine, fine, but only one more. I'll go broke at this rate." Tyki sighed and gave in. "Just know I won't be getting you any candy after this, Road." The two names struck a chord in Lavi and he suddenly understood why Allen was so frozen. The redhead looked over to Allen, concern showing.

Allen completely forgot about everything around him except for the two he was watching. He didn't notice Lavi looking at him, he only heard the girl now dubbed as Road complain with a pout. "What!? That's no fair! I want candy!"

"No way! You threatened my precious cards! It's either the cake or _some_ candy." Tyki shook his head.

"But I want both though!" Road cried. "We can get you another pack of cards if you want!"

"But I _like_ the ones I have. Besides, it's my money, I can go after more whenever I want." Tyki snickered. By now it was obvious he was just messing with Road.

"You're so mean…" Road mumbled, realizing Tyki was just messing with her. She looked away from him and turned towards the window. Her eyes landed on the two standing outside, staring at them. She waved happily before seeing the boy with a hoodie on. "Why's he wearing a jacket? I wonder if he's hot."

Lavi awkwardly returned the wave while Tyki turned his head and looked at Allen. "Who knows? It certainly looks suspicious, though…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes. It may just be his imagination, but the person under the hood seemed to have silver eyes…

Allen's eyes widened when he realized Road and Tyki were looking at him. He slowly started to back up, one slow step at a time. Without realizing, he had backed into somebody. He jumped somewhat in surprise which led to his hood falling off and revealing his dark red-brown hair and near flawless skin.

Tyki gave a small start when he saw the man's face. The hair color was the exact same, and his face was as smooth and flawless as it had always been. It looked just like him. It looked like how he had before Central, before Mana and Neah… All those years ago. "Allen…?" He whispered quietly, hope soaring in his chest.

Allen froze when he heard his whispered name. Even feet away and with glass in between, he could still hear it. He turned his gaze back to the people behind the glass. ' _No way… They aren't… They can't be…! I heard it in my head…! It can't be them…!_ ' He mentally panicked.

But the two were now standing up with eager looks on their faces, and they were starting to make their way out of the cafe. They seemed to be trying not to take their eyes away from Allen, as if he would disappear if he did.

' _I'm going insane… I have to be…! This… It's not possible…!_ ' Allen thought to himself. He wanted to back away, run away, vanish, something! But his body was frozen and refused to listen to him.

"Allen! Allen… is that you?" Tyki asked with a happy grin on his face as he walked out of the cafe. Lavi's gaze flickered between Allen and Tyki.

"I…" Allen stuttered, unable to speak up or say any more. He glanced at Lavi almost as if begging for help.

But Lavi didn't seem to know what to do himself. He didn't know what was best for Allen, whether he should go ahead and be confronted by old faces or if it should wait until it registered fully in his mind. Lavi took a step closer to Allen for support, but was unable to decide what to do after that.

Road watched Allen with a confused gaze as she slowed her walking to a stop. "Allen…? That is you… Right…?"

"Please, say something. I'm so glad to see you again…" Tyki pleaded.

"You… You aren't here…" Allen muttered, finally finding control and taking a step back. "Road and Tyki… They're gone they… You aren't them…"

"We are! We are them, Allen. We're right here. We remembered… and we had to come find you…" Tyki took another step forward, his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I… I'm insane… I have to be…" Allen said, his voice becoming more clear with the situation even though he was still obviously panicking.

"You're not insane. Or if you are then we're in the same sinking ship." Tyki reassured.

"'We'…? Who's 'we'? You're dead. Tyki and Road are dead! They died years ago after being kidnapped and forgetting everything! Even if by some miracle they remembered me and everything else, THEY. ARE. DEAD!" Allen shouted in frustration, tears poking at his eyes.

Tyki flinched, but stopped his advance. "Allen… No, I promise you we're not…" Lavi gave Allen a sympathetic look and reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Allen jumped at the touch and looked at the redhead then back to the duo in front of them. "I… I can't… I gotta go." Allen said before running away at a near sprint.

"A-Allen, wait!" Tyki called out, but he was already gone.

"We should have come back sooner... " Road muttered in a depressed tone, staring at the spot Allen had once been standing.

"Y-you… how are you alive…?" Lavi asked quietly, looking to be in mild disbelief himself.

Road turned her gaze to the redhead and looked him over. "Who are you?"

Lavi grimaced and laughed awkwardly, though he saw the question coming. Realizing proclaiming 'I'm Allen's boyfriend!' in front of his past boyfriend and in front of someone who was basically his sister might not be the best idea, he decided to simplify things for now. "Lavi. I'm a friend of Allen's."

Road smiled softly. "I'm glad he has at least someone." She said before she was suddenly serious again. "Why did you ask how we're alive?"

"I ended up finding out about his past." Lavi explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "He told me how close you all were."

"Are you…?" Tyki trailed off suspiciously.

"Normal." Lavi finished, using 'normal' as a substitute word for 'human'. Maybe it was just Kanda's lecturing being beaten into his mind, but he was far too paranoid of Central.

Road's eyes flashed wide for a split second. "I see. And does anybody besides you know…?" She slowly became quiet, leaving the end of her question for Lavi to figure out.

"No. I'm the only one." Lavi reassured with a small smile.

"Good." Road said with a content sigh. "Make sure _nobody_ knows anything. Especially that you know, alright?"

"Alright. Er… I guess I should try to go calm Allen down… You'll probably want to see him again, right?" Lavi nodded.

"I don't know… He seemed pretty upset and I don't want to upset him anymore than we have…" Road said glancing at Tyki with sad eyes.

"He just needs time to calm down, I'm sure. I've heard stories of you, and believe me when I say he's missed you." Lavi insisted. "Er, do either of you have phones or something in case he wants to see you again?"

Road shook her head. "Not really. We don't have enough money to get anything like that…"

"Hm… I guess we can just meet up here, then? Instead of having to search the entire town?" Lavi guessed.

Road nodded with a smile. "Just call out for us and we'll be there. Got it?"

"Deal. I'll see you around, then, and hopefully with Allen." Lavi chuckled before walking away with a wave.

* * *

 **Pyro: Ho- ly- SHIT! That took forever! So many days…**

 **Exo: Yeah… we got stuck for a bit and our only solution was to start on another fanfic and gather our scattered plot bunnies back together. We won't be posting this one for a while, though, so we can gather chapters for it in case something like this happens again :P**

 **Pyro: I want to upload it but** _ **somebody**_ **won't let me… Honestly, I only want to work on the other 'cause it has so much potential while this is getting slightly boring. Mostly because we don't know what to do…**

 **Exo: I know, I know, I'm a bitch.~ I'm saying we need to get more chapters finished with that one before we just start uploading it so we don't fall out of schedule. But we're still working on this one, too. ^^**

 **Pyro: I actually found working on both entertaining. It's fun to me~ But hey! Here's a few things for you guys to do while we're gone working on the next chap of this! Why not give us a few ideas? What you think we should do and maybe it'll happen. Also there's a poll on our profile asking what kind of fic to do next. (After this and the next of course.)**

 **Exo: Well, that's really all for now. If you liked the Noah appearing or didn't like something *Cough*usdisappearingforafewdays*cough* Then feel free to comment in a review~ Favorites and follows are also much appreciated~**

 **Pyro: See y'all in the next chap!**

* * *

Fuck ups: 21 (After Edits: 30)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: He seemed annoyed and upset and blah and blah and blah and blah and blah and

Exo: … huh? I legit thought I was seeing shit x.x

Pyro: shoot me… ;-;

* * *

(The result of Exo listening to Pandora Hearts OSTs)

Exo: Bruh q.q These OST's are hitting me right in the feels

They're so pretty

So sad

So trying not to cry

Pyro: And I'm just sittin here laughing~

Exo: ;~; Soul

fading

too pretty

for me

goodbye

I leave you all my ost's ;~; so you can befall the same fate

Pyro: I claim everything anime you own when you die! I will use half of it to make a... What's it called...? A memorial?

Exo: ;~; Thanks. Yeah? maybe?

Pyro: I will have a bunny sitting in the center and I will pray to it as your soul becomes my God. vuv

Exo: :DDD I will become the Usagi God, the God of Rabbits and Luck!

Pyro: And Lavi will pray to you rather than you looking up to Lavi-senpai~!

Exo: OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED

DON'T WORRY, SENPAI WILL NOTICE THOU LOYAL RABBIT

* * *

(After having the chapter on pause for a few days)

Exo: Lavi awkwardly returned the wave while Tyki turned his head and looked at Allen. "Who knows? It certainly looks suspicious, though…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes. They widened when he saw pure white hair.

Pyro: Allen's hair is brown right now XD

Exo: It is? …. Oh… Shit

He trailed off and narrowed his eyes until he saw something red on what he thought was his cheek.

Pyro: And no scar.

Exo: aGWLHERLGIHAEWLRIJGELTIHESLIRHLGIHLIAEHLRIJG GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pyro: XDDDDDDDDDD Just go with silver eyes!

Exo: Screw. Me. Ugh.

He trailed off and narrowed his eyes. It may just be his imagination, but the person under the hood seemed to have silver eyes…


	13. Torn in Two

Chapter 13 - Torn in Two

"Allen. Allen, please… calm down." Lavi sighed as he tried to stop the vampire from his pacing. "Come on, just breathe. It's alright."

"No, it's not Lavi! I'm seeing ghosts! Ghosts don't exist! I know they don't!" Allen shouted, gripping his hair as he collapsed into his bed.

"Allen, they're real!" Lavi walked forward and put his hands on Allen's shoulders. "Listen to me, please. They're _real_. You said it yourself, ghosts don't exist."

"Then apparently I'm insane!" Allen groaned, his arm covering his eyes. "I don't know what's going on Lavi... And frankly, it's scaring me..."

"We're seeing the same thing, Allen." Lavi gave a small smile, though it was saddened. "Give them a chance. Who knows? It might be reincarnation. But it certainly seemed like it was them."

Allen unconsciously reached for Lavi's hand and gripped it gently. "But it isn't possible... They were human... They shouldn't be here..."

"But they are," Lavi said quietly and took his hand comfortingly.

"But how...? That's what I don't get..." Allen muttered under his breath.

"I don't know, but you can't just hide yourself from them." Lavi encouraged.

"I know I can't but... It's hard not to..." Allen muttered as he sat up and held his head in one hand, the other still holding Lavi's.

"I know, but it's worth it, isn't it?" Lavi ran his thumb over Allen's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. And they want to see you."

Allen took a deep breath before sighing. "Promise?"

"I promise." Lavi linked his pinky finger with Allen's childishly and grinned.

Allen looked at Lavi with a smile. "Alright. I'll try. Happy?"

"Yes." Lavi nodded merrily. "I told them we could meet up back at that cafe in case you wanted to see them, so we can see about it tomorrow?"

"Alright." Allen nodded his agreement.

"Are you calmed down?" Lavi asked and reached up, running a hand through Allen's hair.

"Yes and no." Allen chuckled. "Still trying to comprehend things but not feeling insane."

"It's a lot to take in, of course." Lavi ended up caressing Allen's cheek. "At least they remember you."

"I'm happy they do. Though I'm still curious about... Everything really." Allen said with a small smile, leaning his head into Lavi's hand.

"Same. It just doesn't make sense… but… maybe they'll tell us about it." Lavi sighed.

"Hopefully..." Allen said before a fond smile appeared. "Knowing Road, she'll give every detail without us asking."

"Somehow I'm not really surprised." Lavi chuckled and gave Allen a tiny shove. "C'mon, we should get some rest. Especially you, since you were outside during the daytime."

Allen chuckled nervously. "Yeah... It was fun but... I don't think I'll be doing it again very often..."

"Does it still hurt?" Lavi asked and carefully ran a thumb over Allen's cheek as if feeling for a sunburn or heat from the sun.

"A little. But it'll heal. Worst comes to worst, I'll have another scar." Allen chuckled lightly.

"It better not! I'll have to kick the sun's ass if it does!" Lavi scowled playfully.

Allen gasped lightly, his hand raising to his chest and covering his heart in played shock. "You'd do that for me?"

"But of course! I'd fight the devil himself for you!" Lavi cooed in an equally dramatic tone.

"My hero!" Allen said as he practically threw himself at Lavi and hugged the redhead.

Lavi laughed and wrapped his arms around Allen, throwing them back onto the bed. "Whatever, let's sleep. You need sleep and I need a nap.~"

"Alright," Allen said with a kiss before cuddling in next to Lavi.

* * *

The next day, Allen and Lavi left for the cafe, though it was much closer to being dark to make it more comfortable for Allen.

"They said to just call their names but… would that really work…?" Lavi asked awkwardly.

Allen sighed. "It always worked before." He took a breath and took a quick glance around the area. "Back then, all you had to do was barely mention poker or candy and they'd come running."

"Poker?"

"Candy?"

Lavi was startled as the two seemed to magically appear out of nowhere. "Good God…" he muttered and rose a hand to his chest.

Allen blinked in mild surprise. "Didn't think that would work."

"What's this about Poker, boy?" Tyki asked, far too curious.

"Where's the candy?" Road asked looking around hopefully.

"There's no Poker. As for the candy, there are cakes inside." Allen said with a straight face though there was a small smirk stretching his lips.

Tyki tsked and crossed his arms. "You owe me." he sighed. "So… why did you call for us?" He asked hesitantly.

Allen looked at the ground nervously. "I wanted answers... Presuming you're the real Road and Tyki, I want to know how you're still alive."

Road and Tyki exchanged looks before nodding. "We should go somewhere else more private." Tyki murmured.

Allen nodded. "My house?" He suggested.

"Sure." Tyki nodded and the group began to walk to Allen's house. For a while, the walk was in awkward silence until Road finally started up a conversation.

"The town's changed a lot..." Road said as she looked around from building to building.

"Well, it has been a few hundred years…" Tyki chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd change this much!" Road argued.

"Technology tends to do that to you." He shrugged.

"Stupid technology… I liked life better when we barely had working clocks…" Road pouted, remembering the past almost sadly.

"What was it like back then?" Lavi asked out of curiosity. Most of the time he'd been silent, giving the three a chance to catch up, but he couldn't help himself now.

Road grinned and seemed to gain a skip in her step. "There were no phones and people actually talked to each other! Face to face! We were lucky when we could get anything that looked expensive but never complained when we couldn't."

"I wish that part stayed," Tyki muttered, remembering how much Road complained and begged for things now.

"Shush Tyki." Road pouted.

Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Th-that's not… Okay…" He sighed and gave up.

"Don't question things," Allen spoke up with a small smile. "A circus has different rules than normal society. Road was always told that everybody else lived like we did. The cities we visited were just large groups of travelers that we happened to pass."

"A circus?" Lavi echoed, his confusion only growing.

"I thought I told you this before," Allen said with a raised eyebrow before explaining. "I lived in a circus with my family. Mana, Neah, Tyki and Road found me on the streets one day, Mana adopted me and we all worked in multiple circuses since Mana and Neah liked traveling and we needed money."

"Well, I mean yeah, but…" Lavi rubbed the back of his neck and made weird hand motions. "... I don't know anymore." he sighed. "So she was told that to help give her a sense of normality?"

"Nope~!" Allen sang with a chuckle.

"Everyone was picking on me! They were all meanies! Even Allen!" Road pouted, crossing her arms with annoyance.

Lavi deadpanned. "So… you did it for fun."

"And she believed it for a few years, too." Tyki snickered.

"Until I asked a random person to show me a trick their circus does and they got confused. They explained what a city was and everything. I wanted to kill these two." Road growled lightly.

"I wish you had… What you did was way worse…" Allen muttered with a mild shiver.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Lavi furrowed his eyebrows.

"And I don't want to remember it… Let's just say, she's the cause of a few of my scars…" Allen said, pain in his tone as he remembered the experience.

"... Note to self, never get on her bad side…" Lavi muttered to himself, looking a little frightened for his life.

Road smiled innocently. "That's a very good idea~"

"R-right…" Lavi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're here," Allen said as he glanced at Road and Tyki before walking up on the porch and unlocking the door, opening it.

"It's nearly the exact same. How did you manage to keep it in this kind of condition?" Tyki asked in surprise and glanced around as they walked inside.

"Too lazy to change anything?" Allen chuckled nervously. "Plus I liked the nostalgia that came with coming home."'

"Laziness doesn't explain how nothing seems to have decayed." Tyki shook his head in exasperation and laughed. "But it's cute." Lavi gave a small twitch at that but didn't comment.

Allen blushed ever so slightly. "Sorry I like the memories." He mumbled.

"Aw~ Ally's blushing~" Road teased only for Allen to yell at her to 'shut it'.

They all sat down around a table in some comfortable chairs and made themselves at home. "So, I'm guessing you want to know how we're alive." Tyki decided to cut straight to the chase.

Allen nodded, his face dead serious. "I want to know everything."

"Right…" Tyki nodded and went into his explanation. "After parting ways, we - Road and I - ended up traveling together for a while. We didn't know each other back then but we felt like we should. I think it was maybe a year or two later that we were cornered by a group of vampires…" He trailed off, the look on his face explaining what he didn't need or want to say aloud. "It was after that when we really became close. For a while, we were just pretty okay friends but once we realized just what happened we bonded pretty quickly. Ended up falling back into the same sibling-like relationship we had before without knowing. … Nothing too significant happened until recently when we started getting our memories back. We thought we were hallucinating or something of the sorts for a while… And then we began trying to search for you when it became clear that wasn't the case."

"So…" Allen started, his eyes somewhat wide and unfocused. "You're… That's why you're still around…"

"Yeah… I'm glad, though." Tyki smiled. "I never would have remembered if that hadn't happened."

"I'm happy you two are back." Allen said with a large grin, getting up and hugging Road and Tyki. "I'm even happier that you're real."

"See? What did I tell you?" Lavi smiled gently, relieved that Allen seemed so happy.

"You were right. Happy?" Allen questioned, eyes narrowed on Lavi though he was smiling at the same time.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Lavi responded vaguely and chuckled.

"Aw~ You're so cute~" Road practically sang, her eyes on Lavi.

"... Eh?" Lavi froze and looked at Road in confusion.

"Road, don't flirt with him." Tyki teased with a laugh.

"He is though~! He's like a puppy~!" Road sang happily.

"Why do people keep comparing me to animals?" Lavi pouted indignantly.

"You've been compared to other animals?" Road asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"My roommate calls me a rabbit, and my grandfather used to call me a mule… apparently because I was so stubborn and lazy." Lavi sighed and hung his head. "I'm not even _that_ lazy…"

Road gasped. "You are a bunny!" She cheered happily. "I like you Usagi-chan~"

"I'm not!" Lavi wailed, "How do I even vaguely resemble a rabbit?!" He lamented.

"You don't. You aren't as cute as a rabbit." Allen teased though his face looked serious, his eyes showing playful amusement. "It's more along the lines that you act like one rather than look like one."

"Hey, wait! I-" Lavi cut himself off, realizing he was clearly just about to contradict himself by saying he definitely was as cute as one.

"I think you baffled Eyepatch." Tyki chuckled.

"It's not as hard as you think it is." Allen grinned and poked Lavi's cheek repeatedly.

Lavi huffed and snagged Allen's wrist, randomly pressing down on the inside of his wrist and watching his fingers curl in unconsciously. "What're you implying? I'm much too fabulous for that!"

"You're easy to pick on- What are you doing to my hand?" Allen questioned, watching his hand curl into a loose fist against his will.

"I dunno. It's always so fun doing this to people." Lavi shrugged but didn't stop his motions.

"Now I see why you're called a rabbit," Tyki admitted with a smirk.

"Evil rabbit…" Allen said, pulling his hand away and clenching and unclenching his fist. "It's all tingly…"

"I like him." Road grinned, watching Allen try to get feeling back in his hand.

Lavi grinned innocently, which ended up not being so innocent. "I feel like we'll all get along just fine.~"

"I hope so," Allen said with a smile, finally regaining feeling in his hand.

"I'm sure we will." Tyki shrugged.

Road was about to speak when she heard Allen's stomach growl loudly. She saw him blush in embarrassment and giggled. "I think we should have some dinner?"

"Sounds good." Tyki chuckled.

"Did you ever restock?" Lavi asked and got up, heading into the kitchen.

"Actually, I did," Allen said with a blank face before grinning. "Food!" He ran to the kitchen, practically disappearing and reappearing in front of the fridge with the door open. "Steak!" He cheered happily.

"Oh, good." Lavi chirped. "Let's get it started, then." He took one of the packets and opened it up carefully. And so, roughly thirty minutes later, their steak was made and they were once again seated.

"It looks so good~!" Allen and Road sang before looking at each other and laughing.

Tyki gave them an amused look. "Well, why don't you actually start eating?" He offered sarcastically. He was already cutting into his.

By the time Tyki had finished cutting the first piece off and was lifting it to his mouth, Allen had already eaten half his steak and was cutting the next piece. "Yum~" Allen moaned softly.

"... Right, I forgot you never take the time to slow down and chew." Tyki deadpanned.

"Same old Allen~" Road said cheerfully with a giggle before taking a bite of the steak. "He's right! It's really good Usagi-chan~!"

"Ah, thanks. I would normally let it soak in some beer or something but there wasn't any." Lavi shrugged.

"Sorry I don't drink... " Allen mumbled past the steak in his mouth.

"One can a day is actually good for you." Lavi pointed out with a hum. "Especially if you ever get kidney problems."

"But it tastes gross!" Allen complained after finishing his steak. He pouted and mumbled under his breath, "Tastes like piss…"

Lavi snickered. "So how would you know what that tastes like?"

Allen blushed, his face bright red and growing brighter with Road's laughter. "I'd… Rather not say…"

"I kinda feel bad for you." Tyki snickered, though he didn't sound very sympathetic.

"Bullshit. You laughed!" Allen shouted with a pout. "I begged for help and you did _nothing_!" He hissed the last word.

"What was I supposed to do? You put yourself into such a weird situation I didn't even know what was going on!" Tyki defended, though he was still grinning. He gave a shrug and continued eating.

"You could have at least said stop…" Allen pouted, poking his plate with his fork.

"... I'm sorry?" Tyki offered half-heartedly.

"No, you aren't…" Allen said, glancing at his kitchen and wondering if there was anything he could make fast. Said man shrugged and took another bite of his steak.

"You know I could make more, right?" Lavi asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Considering how large your stomach is…"

"You would?" Allen asked, perking up instantly.

"Once we get done eating what's here, yeah." Lavi nodded and looked down at his plate. He was mostly finished, anyway.

"Thank you!" Allen grinned. "You're awesome Lavi!"

"Aren't I?" Lavi winked, "You're welcome." He ate the last few pieces before standing up to go make more. He made his way to the kitchen and dug in the fridge for more, disappearing from view.

Allen watched Lavi go with a smile as he bounced lightly in his chair, leaning back some. He stopped bouncing and grinned at Tyki and Road. "You have no clue how happy I am that you guys are back."

"And we're glad to be back." Tyki smiled. "We really missed you, you know."

"Yeah! It was so boring without you!" Road said, hugging Allen's arm almost possessively.

"But at least we're back." Tyki nodded and reached over, grabbing Allen's hand in his.

Allen blushed lightly but returned the seemingly small gesture. "Yeah. I would say 'maybe things could go back to normal' but… Not possible, huh?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, we kind of can. Even if our bodies aren't normal, our relationships can." Tyki opened his mouth to say more but got interrupted when he heard the sound of something falling followed by a surprised squeak.

Allen turned his head in an instant, looking at the kitchen with worry and confusion. "Lavi? You okay?"

"Fine, fine, don't worry about it!" Lavi laughed awkwardly. "Gross…" He muttered to himself as he observed the mess he'd apparently caused.

"Maybe we should go help out, hm?" Tyki asked and leaned forward just as Allen turned his head to look at him.

Allen blushed at the closeness but didn't move. "P-probably…" He stuttered, his accent peeking through. Tyki took that as a cue for him to move in the rest of the way and gently kiss Allen.

Allen breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. He didn't pull away, but he didn't melt into the kiss like he always thought he would were he lucky enough to meet the Portuguese man again.

Tyki seemed to notice it, too, because he pulled back some, though he still remained close. "Allen?" He asked quietly. He became dimly aware of a shuffling noise off to the side before it came to a standstill that seemed far too unnatural.

Allen stayed frozen, though he was able to breathe again. "I…" His voice struggled to leave his throat though he didn't have a clue as to what he was trying to say.

Tyki gave Allen a kind look before glancing over to where he was hearing the noises and paused.

There Lavi was, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room, looking completely frozen.

Seeing Tyki pause with his gaze behind him, Allen grew curious. He slowly turned and looked at the person frozen behind him. His silver eyes widened more than they already were. "...Lavi…"

Lavi seemed to snap out of his frozen state and took a step back, stuttering while he tried to simultaneously explain himself and find a way out of there. "I-I dropped the wrapping for th-the steak so…" He trailed off and took another step back, and could already feel the tears spring into his eye despite the effort he was putting into it. "I-I just remembered h-how late it is… I need to go…" And with that, he lowered his head and quickly speed walked out of the room and soon enough out of the house altogether.

* * *

 **Pyro: Insert Poker Pair fangirls here~! I think we made someone happy~**

 **Exo: DRAMAAAAAAAAA *Cue John Cena voice* But on the other hand, we made a certain rabbit… not so happy. (Also I legit just realized my nick-nickname is like EXO =u= Hahaha, Kpop anybody?)**

 **Pyro: I realized a little late that I should have made you Usagi… I got lazy and just used fanfic names XD And why John Cena?**

 **Exo: I dunno, I just imagined 'drama' being said with his voice.**

 **Pyro: …. My friend's addicted to John Cena. His theme song is my friend's ringtone. He gets a call everyday and we hear it everyday. It's now in my head… Thanks Usagi! -3-**

 **Exo: Welcome~ Anyway, leave a review if you liked the chapter! Follows and favorites are much appreciated, as per always~**

 **Pyro: Ya know, John Cena would be happy and would even dance for anyone who reviews! :D**

 **Exo: …. Sure :DD See you next chapter~**

* * *

Fuck ups: 7 (After Edits: 32)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

(Pyro's daily bout of A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder))

Pyro: I need to stop reading the wiki for Allen. There's quotes of things he's said to Mana and now I wanna do a side rp where he finds out Mana is the Earl. OH! Mana didn't die, Road came and got him, Mana and Allen join the Noah! I NEED TO STOP! *facedesk x20*

Exo: Staaahp XDD Write it down for later

Pyro: Okay XD


	14. Can a Broken Heart be Mended?

Chapter 14 - Can a Broken Heart be Mended?

Allen watched as Lavi left his house, flinching when he heard the door slam shut and Lavi running off his porch. He was scared and near panicked though he could only imagine how it must have been for Lavi. "Lavi…" He muttered under his breath, staring at the front door.

"... What… just happened…?" Tyki asked slowly, looking between Allen and where Lavi had been standing.

Allen quickly stood from his chair, almost knocking it over. "I have to catch up to him." He said with a worried tone, almost completely forgetting about Tyki and Road.

"Hey, wait, calm down!" Tyki stood up as well, holding his hands out. "What happened?"

"'What happened'?" Allen echoed looking at Tyki. "Lavi just ran away! He hardly thinks straight as is! Panicked? He could get himself hurt."

"Yeah, but…" Tyki trailed off and sighed. "That doesn't explain what all of that was, just now…"

Allen ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "You don't get it, do you!? Lavi isn't the kind to care if he saw a friend and someone else kissing. Hell, he would probably cheer for his friend! His boyfriend and said boyfriend's ex? Big difference Tyki!"

"..." Tyki flinched but held his silence for a few seconds before he sighed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have assumed, but… you didn't pull away, so I… Go look for him, okay?"

Allen stayed silent as he ran out of his house, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Road watched Allen's retreating back for a while before looking at the ground. "He moved on…"

"Yeah…. Maybe that's not a bad thing, though." Tyki gave a bittersweet smile.

* * *

Lavi had no idea where he was until he suddenly found himself standing dangerously close to the water fountain in the park. Common sense told him to take a few steps back, sit down before his knees buckled (which they surely would), but he couldn't bring himself to move. Standing where he was gave him a feeling of both calmness and detachment, and disparity and helplessness. However, despite the conflicting emotions tormenting him, he found he couldn't make out the details of the fountain, or of anything, and an involuntary sob served as a forceful reminder as to why that was.

He soon found himself on his knees, his elbows on the ledge of the fountain and his hands holding up his head as he cried over the water. His heart felt like it had been shattered into dozens of pieces and he had no idea on how to fix it. He didn't know what to do at all. All he could do was sit there and sob while trying to figure out what he had just seen.

Lavi remembered hearing a few hushed words before the room went silent. He had gone to check and had found Allen being kissed by Tyki. What hurt the most, was the fact that Allen hadn't moved an inch. It had been Tyki to break the kiss and even after that, Allen hadn't been able to do anything other than stare at Lavi with eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

Sure, Lavi might have been a bit more understanding if Allen had pulled back, protested in some kind of way, but seeing him just sitting there was what broke his heart the most. He could only sit there, still too close to the fountain for comfort, as his mind tortured his heart even more by replaying the scene over and over. ' _Was I just some kind of replacement…?_ ' He thought to himself.

Lavi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slowing footsteps and heavy breathing. "L-Lavi…" Allen panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Lavi stiffened up but for a moment didn't move before he sat back on his feet, unconsciously gripping the edge of the concrete. "... Allen?" He asked quietly, the sound almost swallowed up by the water.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lavi…" Allen said, standing up straight and taking a step towards Lavi.

Lavi flinched and quickly stood up, though there was nowhere to go unless he wanted to jump into the water. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. But then again, he wasn't really sure what exactly it was that he _did_ want to hear. "N-no, please don't…" Lavi shook his head, his voice cracking.

"Lavi... Please. Let me explain." Allen begged, getting more nervous and scared he wouldn't be able to fix things.

"What is there to explain?" Lavi demanded. Or rather, he tried to. His voice came out far too weak for it to be demanding. "Just what am… was I to you…?"

"Don't say 'was'. _Please_ don't say 'was'..." Allen said in a quiet tone. "... Lavi, you're important to me. More so than you know."

"Then why?!" Lavi shouted and lowered his head once he saw Allen's finch, causing him to realize he raised his voice. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. If you want to, then yell at me all you want. I deserve it... I should have moved away but..." Allen's voice trailed off as he remembered the scene.

"And why didn't you…?" Lavi bit his bottom lip as fresh tears sprung back up, though he was able to keep them at bay this time.

"I was shocked Lavi...! I was trying to figure out what was going on and when I had, it was too late." Allen tried to explain but realized it wasn't the best explanation.

"... He still loves you… What if…" Lavi trailed off, unable to stand the thought, as realistic as it may become.

"Lavi, I love _you_. When I thought he died, I forced myself to get over the pain and I moved on. Now I have you and you're all I care about right now." Allen said softly, risking another step towards the redhead.

"R-really…?" Lavi asked quietly, a small sliver of hope slipping into his voice.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Lavi. Not about this." Allen said softly, his voice serious yet still nervous.

"Please… just don't take that back… I won't be able to deal if you do…" Lavi briefly glanced up at Allen before looking away.

Allen gently wrapped his arms around Lavi in a light hug. "I would never. I couldn't."

Lavi tensed up before he found himself soon relaxing and returning the hug. He buried his head in Allen's hair. "Thank you…"

Allen smiled softly and kissed Lavi's cheek. "I'm sorry that happened..." Allen whispered.

"I'm sorry, too… I shouldn't have assumed…" Lavi hugged Allen closer. Well great, now he felt all kinds of guilty.

"I should have told Tyki... You had the right to get upset." Allen said, burying his face in Lavi's shoulder.

"But still…" Lavi protested and sighed.

"Don't," Allen said but quickly realized it was useless. "What made you come here?" He asked, changing the subject as he pulled away enough to look at Lavi's face.

"... I don't know." Lavi admitted with a shrug. "I wasn't exactly very aware of what I was doing…"

Allen chuckled. "Didn't you say this was your favorite place? It'd be a shock if you _didn't_ come here."

Lavi gave a slightly flustered look. "I could have gone to the library or back to my apartment…"

"I doubt you want Kanda to see you upset," Allen commented before his eyes widened some. "U-unless you wanted him to kill me…" He trailed off nervously.

"No, no, of course not!" Lavi rose his hands in self-defense. "I'm not _that_ stupid!"

Allen laughed. "I know you aren't. You're much smarter than you act." He stated with a smile.

"'Than I act'?" Lavi pouted indignantly.

"You know you act like a child." Allen rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "But that just makes you cute."

"Cute?" Lavi huffed, "Cute? I am not cute. I am mighty!"

Allen laughed. "You're mighty cute. How about that?"

Lavi made a discontent face but gave in with a sigh. "Fine, fine, I doubt you'd stop thinking that over nothing anyway."

"At least I'm not calling you a little puppy." Allen chuckled with a smirk.

"Not another animal nickname," Lavi whined.

"Don't complain. I'm not going to give you a nickname. If I call you anything other than your name, then it's simply 'my boyfriend'." Allen smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." Lavi sighed in relief and snuggled into Allen. "We should probably get back soon…"

"Yeah…" Allen sighed. "What am I gonna do with Tyki…?"

Lavi went quiet at the mention of him. "... It's up to you. He means a lot to you, right?"

"He's an old friend… I can't kick him out - especially since he partially owns my house - but…" Allen sighed, dropping his head on Lavi's shoulder. "I can't even yell at him because he didn't know…"

"... I understand… I'd feel bad if you yelled at him, anyway." Lavi closed his eye and reached up, running his hand through Allen's hair.

"I need a nap…" Allen mumbled into Lavi's shoulder before he turned his head into the redhead's neck, smiling softly at the barely noticeable scent that he had come to love.

"Come on. I think we could all go for a nap. We can't just sleep out here." Lavi smiled and took Allen's hand, urging him back to the vampire's house.

Allen nodded. "Alright. You staying at my place? If so, don't we need to tell Kanda?"

"Probably." Lavi agreed and pulled out his phone. Except his phone wasn't in his pocket. "Ugh, don't tell me I left it back at your house." He sighed.

"You can call him when we get home. At worst, you can use my house phone." Allen said before thinking aloud. "I still have no clue why I got that thing…"

"Why _do_ you have that?" Lavi asked in amusement as they began to walk.

"I don't know!" Allen whined, throwing his head back with annoyance. "I don't even remember buying it! It just appeared one day."

Lavi gave Allen a confused look. "... Really?"

"I really have no clue. I think it was one of those nights I was looking around and realized a table looked too empty." Allen said with a somewhat nervous smile. "I thought I went to sleep but when I woke up, there was suddenly a phone sitting there."

The confusion only rose. "... What? Do you just… completely forget things or space out or something?" Lavi asked in sheer confusion.

"I really don't know…" Allen muttered. "But it's happened a few times with other random things. Mostly just me thinking I put something in one spot but it's suddenly somewhere else."

"Allen, I don't think that's a good thing." Lavi deadpanned.

"I know it isn't!" Allen sighed. "I need to fix things…"

"We do." Lavi corrected with a smile. "But I'm sure we will."

Allen gave a hopeful smile. "Good." The rest of the walk was peaceful with the occasional conversation. For the most part, though, the two were in a comfortable silence. After a while, they had found their way back to Allen's house.

Lavi found himself hesitating to go inside a little. He was admittedly reluctant to come face to face with Tyki, especially since he had made a scene. "Uh… maybe I should wait out here for a little while." He gave a nervous, high-pitched laugh.

"I'll go explain things, you find your phone. Deal?" Allen offered.

"... Deal." Lavi nodded in agreement after a moment of thought.

"Good." Allen smiled before taking a breath and walking in. "We're back." He called into the house.

"Welcome back." Tyki looked over from where he was sitting.

Before either could get passed the front door, Road had run up to Lavi and tackled him into a hug. "I'm so happy you're back Usagi-chan~!" She sang happily.

Lavi stumbled back. "Wh-wha?" He glanced down at her in confusion.

"I thought you wouldn't come back!" Road cried with a pout. "I don't want you to leave already. You seem like a lot of fun~"

"Um… I'm sorry?" Lavi gave Allen a helpless look.

Allen grinned and held his hands up as a sign he wouldn't save the rabbit. "Looks like you have a fan, Lavi." He chuckled.

"I… guess so?" Lavi shrugged and patted her head.

Allen rolled his eyes with a chuckle and walked into the house. "Road, let go of Lavi so he can find his phone."

"But I don't wanna~!" Road whined, clinging to Lavi tighter.

"But I need to call somebody…" Lavi pouted and tried poking her in her side to see if she was ticklish.

Road squeaked lightly but didn't let go. "Don't do that~! And who do you need to call?" She asked.

"My roommate." Lavi poked her in the side again with a smirk.

Road squeaked again, her grip loosening on the redhead. "Stop it~!"

"Nope~!" Lavi chirped and this time poked her multiple times.

Road laughed and soon let go of Lavi in favor of protecting her sides. "Meany~!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry, but I gotta find my phone.~" Lavi grinned innocently and slid around her so he could go look for his phone.

Road pouted before sitting next to Tyki. "I wonder if he'll be gone long…" She mumbled into her crossed arms which laid on the table.

"It shouldn't. He has a pretty good memory so I'm sure he'll be back soon." Allen said with a smile as he ruffled Road's hair and sat across from them.

"When did you get together?" Tyki asked slowly. "I can tell you're pretty close."

"A few weeks ago. I literally bumped into him a few months ago and we met up every night after to hang out. Eventually, it turned into this." Allen explained with a content smile before it turned nervous. "I should have told you..."

"You should have." Tyki agreed with a frown. "It would've saved me the embarrassment… but it's fine." He shook his head.

"I didn't know how to mention it. 'Hey guys! Happy to know you're alive! By the way, this is my boyfriend!'" Allen said dramatically.

"Well sure, if it would have prevented what just happened," Tyki spoke with a deadpan tone.

Allen sighed. "I didn't think you'd kiss me the instant we got to talk."

Tyki gave a sigh of defeat. "Sure, sure, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He's a little nervous about it right now but I think it'll be okay…" Allen said, looking off in the direction Lavi went.

"I'd expect him to be more than a little nervous. I'm surprised he's not angry at me or anything." Tyki glanced over.

"He might be." Allen sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "He knows how to hide his emotions pretty well."

"Really? He doesn't look like it." Tyki rose an eyebrow.

"It's true. I honestly think he'd be a great actor if he wanted to be." Allen said with a light chuckle. There was a cry of victory from farther on down the house, supposedly since the redhead had found his phone, and the two sweatdropped.

"Are you sure? He seems to be a little too energetic for that…" Tyki smirked.

Allen bit his lip, containing a laugh. "I never said he wasn't excitable. Nor did I say he's calm. Or sane."

"... I never said anything about him being sane." Tyki rose an eyebrow.

"Trust me. You'll question it soon enough." Allen chuckled.

"Yuuuuu~ I'm gonna stay the night over at Allen's." Lavi chirped into his phone once he dialed Kanda's number. He quickly jerked away from his phone as shouts and curses began filtering through the phone.

Road blinked in mild surprise. "It that his roommate he was talking about…?" By that point Lavi was talking animatedly, making random hand gestures regardless of the fact that it was going unseen on the other end.

"Yeah," Allen said. "His roommates kind of an ass, though. I blame that on him being a demon…"

"A demon?" Tyki echoed in surprise. "How is a human roommates with a demon and has a vampire as his boyfriend?"

Allen shrugged like it was a common conversation. "Demon found a kid being attacked and saved him. Years later ended up roommates with him. Even later, kid, now teen, literally bumps into a vampire and they start hanging out. I think you can figure it out from there."

Tyki whistled. "Sounds like he has some pretty bad luck. Well, more like strange."

"I dunno. He was lucky that a demon was willing to save him from being murdered… But now said demon wants to murder him on a daily basis…" Allen faded off, giving a contemplative look.

"You're kidding… right?" Tyki asked. A surprised shout and reply of "No, don't change the lock! I'm sorry!" followed by a laugh proved Allen right and also made Tyki question the human's sanity, just as Allen predicted would happen.

Allen bit his lip and fought back a laugh before leaning back in his chair. "What'd you do this time?" He called to the redhead on the phone.

"Oh, nothing much!" Lavi called back and wandered into the room. "I only called him by his given name~ … Eh? Wait, Yu- I mean Kanda, no!" Lavi wailed but sighed in defeat when said person hung up. "... Well. Good thing I know how to pick locks."

"Isn't this the third time he's changed the lock?" Allen asked before muttering. "You'd think he'd come up with something else by now."

"It's because he knows how impatient I can become, and lockpicking usually takes a while." Lavi shrugged, appearing to have calmed down from his whining session with Kanda.

"You should start leaving your window unlocked. Climb in through there instead of picking a lock." Allen chuckled.

"I did that awhile back. It worked… until he realized how I was getting in. And then he made it a fun habit to lock _everything_. Even whenever I managed to get inside." Lavi shook his head. "... That's why I jam the door or stick something in it so it blocks off the lock~"

"And he hasn't realized yet?" Road asked with an amused smile.

"Nope." Lavi grinned. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Pretty dumb, actually." He chuckled.

"Yet he knows how to kill you," Allen said with a lazy smirk.

"... Nobody knows how to kill me." Lavi responded vaguely. "I'm like a bug! Try to kill me and I come back with an immunity to it!"

"Usagi-chan is a bug? Gross." Road said with her tongue out.

Lavi pouted. "... Eh? I said I was _like_ one, not that I am one."

"Still! It's gross!" Road said.

"It is not!" Lavi's pout intensified.

"... I think I understand what you mean, now." Tyki looked over to Allen.

Allen smirked. "I told you. Did you really doubt me?"

"I apologize if I ever did."

"Apology accepted," Allen said with a grin.

* * *

 **Pyro: Done. Done done done. Done.**

 **Exo: ha…. The internet's not working :'D I'm using hotspot.**

 **Pyro: A week of no internet… I don't know if I'd survive… Wait… No that don't count.**

 **Exo: I don't think I did~ I'm like a ghost or some shit.**

 **Pyro: A ghost that knows how to drag me away from other things. You're great at that by the way.**

 **Exo: Aw, thank you~ It's a specialty of mine~ But yeah, I dunno what's up with the internet but at least fall break is over so I can work on it at school.**

 **Pyro: You lucky bitch… You and your fall break and everything else you have that I don't…**

 **Exo: Not so lucky .3.' I've been spending most of the week packing more. The best part of it was having a mini sleepover (which is a rarity cuz one of them's a guy)... despite the fact that I had no sleep~ And the SNK movie~ Other than that… packing and boredom~**

 **Pyro: And I've been stuck in bullshit school… We should probably end this before turning it into a blog…**

 **Exo: Riiiiight~ Well, that's it for this chapter. Can't you smell the plot thickening? *Note the sarcasm***

 **Pyro: I literally just forgot where we were going with this story XD I was about to ask "What plot" XD Anyways. Fave and follow and reviews are always nice. See y'all next chapter.**

* * *

Fucking of grammar: ? (After Edits: +15)


	15. I'm Going to Kill You, Chap

Chapter 15 - I'm Going to Kill You, Chap.

When Lavi woke up the next morning, he immediately realized he was still at Allen's house. He sat up in the bed he'd spent the night in with a sigh before checking the time. His single emerald eye widened when he saw the clock was showing half past noon. He stood in less than a second and made his way to the first floor. He stopped in his rush to the front door and backtracked a few steps when he saw the three vampires sitting in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Tyki looked up when he heard Lavi run through.

"I gotta go, Kanda's going to kill me!" Lavi laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I should have woke you up sooner." Allen said with a nervous smile.

"Nah, it's fine." Lavi shook his head and grinned. He took a moment to try to fix his wild mess of hair while he grabbed his items from the table.

"Do you need help getting back?" Road asked, speaking past a lollipop which was sitting in the corner of her mouth.

Pocketing his keys, Lavi shook his head again. "No, thanks. I don't wanna disturb you guys."

"It's no bother but if that's what you want." Allen smiled. "Good luck with the demon. You know where to go if he kicks you out."

"Pft, he can't keep me out," Lavi smirked. "I'll see you later, anyway." He waved and hurried out the door.

It didn't take very long for Lavi to get home. The streets were surprisingly empty for lunch time on a Saturday but he didn't complain as it got him home faster. Pulling out his keys, he got to the door and silently prayed Kanda hadn't changed the lock yet. He sighed in relief as the door unlocked and he walked into his apartment.

Just as he thought he was safe from the wrath known as Kanda, he saw the man standing further in, as if he'd been anticipating Lavi. And knowing Kanda, that might very well be the case.

"With the vampire again?" Kanda questioned with annoyance. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Excuse?" Lavi huffed. "I told you I was staying!" He purposely avoided the 'excuse'. If he wanted to be truthful (which he had to be with Kanda anyway, damned demon could smell a lie a mile away), then he'd have to say something along the lines of having to help Allen with his other vampire friends, or because he'd been exhausted after crying his heart out like a baby over nothing. He coughed and shook his head. Yes, he'd definitely rather avoid having to explain.

Kanda's already thin eyes narrowed further. "When did you get to be so much of a coward you can't even come up with something?" the demon groaned.

"Coward?" Lavi echoed, feeling the slightest bit of hurt at the comment. He pushed it away, however, since it was Kanda. Everything the man said was harsh, that's just how he is. "You're so mean, Yu~"

Narrowed eyes seemed to turn blood red at the name, but only long enough to wonder if they really changed or if it was just Lavi's imagination playing tricks on him. "What have I said about calling me that?" Kanda practically growled.

"That you were fine with it?" Lavi smiled innocently.

Within an instant, a blade was next to Lavi's throat. "Don't make me regret saving your ass that day…"

"Kidding, kidding~" Lavi laughed, feeling a bead of sweat run down his neck in his nervousness. "You wouldn't kill me, right, Yu~?"

"Keep calling me that and I just might!" Kanda yelled angrily.

Lavi rose his hands in surrender. "Fiiiine, I'll stop. Scout's honor."

Kanda lowered his sword but the glare remained. "You weren't a scout."

"I sure wasn't." Lavi snickered and wandered farther into their apartment now that he wasn't in threat of being decapitated.

"You stayed over there longer than usual. You moving out?" Kanda asked with a mild smirk, following behind Lavi.

"Oh, you wish." Lavi laughed at the almost dismayed look on Kanda's face when he said that. "I just ended up sleeping in."

"When the hell did you go to sleep?" Kanda questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You never sleep in that late."

"You know, I really have no idea." Lavi sighed and shrugged after a moment's contemplation. He plopped down onto the couch, immediately propping his feet on the coffee table in front of it.

Kanda glared at the feet on the table. Though it wasn't really clean before, that didn't mean it didn't annoy him. "Off." He said, leaving Lavi to figure out what he meant. The samurai was almost positive the red head couldn't be so stupid as to not understand what was adding to his annoyance.

Fortunately for Lavi, he did indeed figure it out from the agitated glares Kanda sent to his feet and sat upright, placing them back down on the floor. "Didn't know you were germophobic~" He sang what was supposed to be an apology.

"I'm not. I just don't want to clean up more than I already have to. God forbid you actually clean your own apartment." Kanda said, glancing at the red heads room that he refused to willingly enter.

"Hey, I keep everything in an organized mess! I know where everything is." Lavi defended himself.

"Congratulations," Kanda said with a sarcastic tone, his arms crossed over his chest. "That doesn't stop it from being disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, that's just what you think, clean freak." Lavi rolled his eye and grinned.

Kanda glared at Lavi for a moment before groaning at the realization that the topic had been changed. He put his head in his hand and slowly massaged his temple. "You're headache inducing…"

"Maybe you should lay down if you're feeling unwell~" Lavi sang with a mischievous grin.

"I think I'd feel better if I hit you…" Kanda mumbled under his breath as he walked to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Lavi snickered and decided to make himself at home and turned on the television.

 **Pyro: Welp~ It's short but it's an update right? Internet started getting troublesome for** _ **someone**_ **so we couldn't get on at the same times. But we have something new that I'd like to ask you guys about. Looking around, we realized we have quite a few roleplays - mostly unfinished - that would probably be cool fics. So here's the thought: We upload the raw rp's and if enough people think they're good enough or worthy of being a story, we'll edit them and re-up as actual fanfics. Tell us if you guys would be up for that or not in the reviews, 'kay? Also, we have two other stories we started up but didn't get that far into that I've been wanting to upload so give your thoughts on those too if you please~**

 **Exo: (Sorry the neighbor fucked up the internet) (Actually I'm the one who originally fucked it up the first time around but he did it the second time) (** ง • **̀_•́)** ง **For the raw rp's they'd be solely in action form (e.g:** _ **Name: *Does an action* Enter words here.**_ **) So if you guys are fine reading stuff like that to see if you'd like to have it made into something legit, just let us know~! But beware: We get OOC in those and we become repetitive. If you actually like the ones we upload we'll take care of that, of course.**

 **Pyro: And a lot of stupidity happens. A lot like in this really… Just that shit usually get's cut out when I edit it… But yeah. Almost four years of raw RP's just sitting around. So tell us what you think in reviews! Bai~!**

* * *

Fuck ups: 15 (After Edits: 23)

* * *

Outtakes:

* * *

Pyro: Chap name?

Exo: I dunno why but I thought you were using an accent to say "chap" and I died xD *makes chapter title*

Pyro: GDI XD

Exo: Sorry not sorry

Pyro: Is that the legit chap name? XD

Exo: yeah~~~

Pyro: Wtf… XD

* * *

Pyro: *listening to Dodger and Cry play Dandelion, trying to write for Kanda* FML! Cry! STFU! You and your fake ass aussie accent are confusing the shit out of me!

Exo: Lol? XDDD You're confusing the shit out of me and I'm sTILL MAD AF ABOUT YOU MAKING HIM CALL ME A BITCH BUT I'M ALSO LAUGHING BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY

Pyro: I said I was sorry! Coffee makes me a bitch okay!?

Exo: I hold grudges 3 :)))

Pyro: I noticed!

Exo: Ha~ :))))))

Pyro: Fuck you…

Exo: Only on the weekends and DAMMIT COMPUTER STOP THAT SHIT! :c Imma trash it I swear…

Pyro: Ha~ :)

Exo: Bitch shut the fuck up, I'll fight you o=o!

Pyro: Try me bitch!

* * *

Pyro: I might be in trouble…

Exo: Why?

Pyro: One of my teachers gave me a Starbucks gift card… XD

Exo: FuCKING NO!

Pyro: XDDDDDD She doesn't know what happens and was like "Here ya go~" I saw it and started laughing so damn hard!

Exo: Please no XDDD

Pyro: I'll make sure it's not during a stream xD

Exo: Gaia please xD

* * *

Pyro: I hope you know, I've never had this thing called 'self control'...

Exo: I'm aware XD

Pyro: Good~ THEN WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME!?

Exo: Because I'm a bitch and I love it~

Pyro: And that's why I went to the beautiful Cry-dono~!

Exo: Fuck you…

Pyro: :) And that's how I win~

Exo: I repeat, fuck you.

Pyro: :D love you~

Exo: Uh huh :l

Pyro: I do~!

Exo: XD next time don't fucking drink coffee!

Pyro: I've been avoiding it xD

* * *

Pyro: XD I'm the best dumbass in the world xD

Exo: How so?

Pyro: Playing with a pocket knife and it decided to open on it's own and it cut my hand... XD

Exo: Good fucking job XD

Pyro: Dude it's so stupid because this knife, if you open it less than half way, it'll slam back shut but instead it decided to open xD it's just a scratch but still enough to bleed xD

Exo: That's not good... XD

Pyro: Right? XD It's my first and favorite pocket knife and yet it betrayed me…

Exo: Happens~

* * *

(Pyro wanted a thing and didn't get it)

Exo: MUAHAHAHA THE WILL OF FIRE WON THIS BATTLE!

Pyro: FUCK YOU! DON'T MAKE ME MAKE AN RP WHERE ONE OF THE GUYS IS A WHORE OR RAPIST!

Exo: THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?! ... Sans the fact either of the two would be totally interesting...

Pyro: Because you try to avoid it! XD also, it kinda goes in line with the weird thought I had the other day... What if Lavi was an incubus?

Exo: Fucking yes~! And I had this random thought of how they would react if they were betrayed by friends O.o attempted murder or rape...

Pyro: KANDA TRIES TO RAPE!? I can see Lena trying to whore herself out to one of them though... What if one of Komui's potions falls on them and it makes them sexually irresistible but it doesn't affect each other

Exo: Pft... Hence the rape?

Pyro: We all know Kanda don't words.

Exo: Omg... That and random scientists/finders?

Pyro: Dude, whoever gets near them will basically be screaming "Let me take off your pants" xD

Exo: More like they'll be doing it... They're gonna fucking hate the Order again XD

Pyro: Komui will find a way to fix it and the boys will never see anyone the same way again xD and I think everyone will think they're a little sexier

Exo: They'd be terrified xD


End file.
